The 9th Guardian
by twilightinthedark
Summary: A dragon comes out of nowhere and takes away everything that was close to Link. Now he must venture thoughout Hyrule to defeat eight legendary demons and gather their stones to bring the dragon down to its knees.
1. It was raining

Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of **The 9th Guardian!!!**

Now remember this, if you want me to place up more chapters and fast, please read and review.

This story is dedicated to the one who inspired me to write this: **Ganonslayer2000** (he isn't an author so dont try looking for him)

**Disclaimer: i dont own the legend of zelda. because if i did, this would be the next game. and if this is the next game, then either im a psychic or nintendo really liked my story.**

**Warning to people who have read on to the next chapter and realized this little bold area is something new to you: I forgot to place in a final statement at the end of this chapter and have finally realized it and placed it in. I am sorry but still please review.**

**In conclusion, the reason I want you to review is because I will not post new chapters until I reach a certain amount of reviews. So please either comment on the story or vote on the poll that is later on in this story.**

**Now then, on with the story.**

* * *

_Present_

Past

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

_It was raining . . ._

_Lightning struck down revealing a figure. A boy near the age of 16 was sitting on the side of a cliff holding in his hands a necklace with a locket on it. Tears were pouring from his eyes as he thought about what had happened on that day. So much had happened and all so quickly as well, the boy didn't know where to even start, so he started at the beginning._

It all started with the boy waking up in his bed hearing a cry from outside of his room.

"Link! Link! Get out of bed and eat your breakfast!" cried the house owner. Link has been renting a room in "Madame" Mari's house. Lazily as he could, Link got out of bed and went into the kitchen for his meal. "Good grief Link! Put some pants on before you eat young man!" Link looks down to see that he is in his underwear and begins to do what any real man would do when he got out of bed . . . scratch himself and walk back to his room to get dressed.

After Link came back with a blue t-shirt and some cameo pants, Mari brought him his breakfast and he began to chow down. "Now remember Link, you have to do my shopping today thanks to that little game of poker last night." she said while she giggled and while Link was still scarfing down his meal. After breakfast he left the house with some money and a list of things to get.

Link left the house looking around at his village, admiring the scenery. As he walked along, he saw the usual things when he did go to the store; the neighbors dog running about getting chased by the owners kids, the birds flying down to the old ladies porch to collect their morning feed from her, and the ranch not too far off where the horse were running about.

As Link was walking down to the village shop, he heard a tree branch break. He looked around for awhile and saw someone fall out of a nearby tree. It was his good friend Ikki. The poor guy was completely dazed mumbling on about something about a penguin stealing his socks, you can see he landed on his head. After awhile, he got out of his dazed and realized that Link was standing right next to him recording everything he said on paper for future blackmail.

"Wait what are you doing Link?" the boy asks as Link places the notepad in his back pocket with an evil smirk. "Link. You didn't just write down everything I said did you?" Link doesn't respond because he's running towards the store trying to lose the boy. "No! Come back! No one needs to know the stuff I say when I'm loopy!" he cries as he tries to catch up with Link.

At the store, Erisa, who was working at the counter that day, was waiting for someone to walk through the doors. (It was a slow day)

A little bit later, Link comes crashing in along with Ikki riding on his back trying to get the notepad from Link as he held it out of arms reach of Ikki's. Erisa giggled at the sight of the two fighting over the piece of paper. Link tosses the notepad to her, but unfortunately she didn't react fast enough and dropped it on the floor. Ikki got there first and destroyed the evidence "Yes, victory!" dancing with joy on top of the shreds of paper.

"Oh I'm sorry Link. I didn't know you were going to throw it." Erisa apologized for her lack in reflexes. Link shrugged it off showing that it was no big deal and handed her the list of things he needed to get Mari. "Ok just give me a moment." she went into the back room to retrieve the supplies.

"So Link, when are you going to ask her out?" Ikki asks as he rests his arm on Links shoulder. Link just looks at him like Ikki was some sort of pervert. "Hey don't give me that look. All I'm saying is that you two should go out sometime. You never know, she could disappear before you even try to do so." Ikki laughs at that last statement knowing that will never happen. All Link does is give him a "you-are-hopeless-look" and waits for Erisa to get back.

She finally returns with the supplies and adds up the prices. "That'll be 40 rupees Link." Link gives her the bag of rupees and walks towards the door. Before he walks out he turns around and gives Erisa a wink then continues to walk out with Ikki. "I wonder what that was for?" she opens up the rupee bag to see 50 rupees and a note inside. It read:

**Dear Erisa,**

**I didn't have the guts to tell you this in person, but hows about you and I go out tonight. Meet me at the far side of the pond tonight at 9 o'clock. If you don't come then I understand. But I hope to see you there Erisa.**

**Your Hero, Link**

**P.S. - keep the change.**

After reading the note she looked up at the clock to see that it was noon at the moment. "Daddy." Erisa called out to her father, Tlon, the village shop owner as well as its blacksmith.

"Yes honey?"

"I was wondering if we had any plans for tonight."

"None that I can think of at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"Link invited me to umm... have dinner at his house, yea."

"Oh. Well then by all means, go ahead. I'll tell your mother that she only needs to cook for the two of us."

"Thanks daddy." she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Her father looks up at the clock. "Lunch break. What would you like me to get for you?"

"Oh just a sandwich is fine with. Oh, and also can you get me some apple juice?"

"Will do honey." he gives her a kiss on the forehead "see ya later." and with that he left the shop to grab some grub as Erisa was thinking about what to wear for the night.

Elsewhere, Link was dropping off the items at Mari's house. "Thank you very much. Now why don't you give Madame Mari a kiss on the cheek." Link instantly froze with as he remembered the last time he kissed her. Let's just say it involved hair and a vomit bucket. Trying to find away out and fast, Link frantically looked around for an excuse. Just then Ikki came crashing down from yet another tree, but not on the ground this time, this time it was on Link. "Aaahhh!" the fall startled Mari so much that she closed the door and hid in her bedroom. Bit of a cucco isn't she? Anyways, Link and Ikki both stand up trying to achieve balance as they both got hit in the head. They slowly do a drunken walk trying to get to the Ikki's house to get some food in their bellies, but sadly they only got five feet and fell down with spirals in their eyes.

Finally after regaining consciousness and eating lunch, the two decided to go fishing at the pond before dinner.

Link and Ikki were sitting on the docks with their fishing poles trying their hardest to actually catch a fish. "Man when are we ever going to catch a fish?" Ikki was getting very impatient, but all Link did was raise a finger signaling to wait for it. A few seconds later a tug was felt on Ikki's line. "Woah! I got one! Link, I got one!" Link smiles and reaches for the net. "Hey?! Are they supposed to look like that?" Link turns from the net to notice that the fish is larger than its supposed to be, and when I mean bigger, I mean HUGE!! The fish also had lots and lots of teeth which kinda made Ikki nervous, and when I also mean nervous, I mean he basically peed his pants.

Link now got up to help Ikki out with the leviathan of the pond. It took them about half and hour to actually get it close enough to them to net, and by then the entire village was either watching or also helping out with the catch. The group finally got the fish onto the dock, now for the hard part, killing it. People kept on trying to but whenever they got close they were hit away by its head or tail.

Tlon decided to run back to his shop and grabbed the first thing that he found and brought it back to kill the pond beast. (Im running out of names for the fish) after the fish has been flopping around for ten minutes longer, Tlon plunged the weapon into the gargantuan's head killing it and ending the struggle for the catch of the day.

After the villagers left leaving Ikki, Link, and Tlon to work on the fish, Tlon walked over to the head of the fish and pulled out the weapon. "Oh man." he says in disgust after seeing what the weapon was. "Link, um. . . this was supposed to be your birthday present next week. But since I have with me right now, I guess it can be given to you early." he hands Link a sword with gold embedded into the center of the blade with a brown hilt with a customized handgrip to fit Links hold on the sword. Also, there are words inscribed in the handle saying,

'**to the one who has been my friend and like a son to me.'**

"I hope you like. Happy birthday Link." Tlon then walks away to attend to his shop.

"Awesome sword Link!" Ikki stares in jealousy at the cool present that his friend had just received. Ikki tries to get a hold of it, but Link pulls it back and once again beginning a keep-away-from-ikki-game. At the end however, we all know that Link won.

**

* * *

**

(9:00 at the pond)

Link is leaning next to a tree waiting for his date to hopefully arrive. So many things ware rushing through his head right now as what to say to if he should kiss her or not.

It has been about five minutes since 9 o'clock, but to Link it felt like five days (Boy does he got it bad). Just then a noise was heard in the bushes. Link looked over in the direction of the sound to find that Erisa was caught on a prickle bush, he went over to help her out which inevitably lead to him getting stuck. Finally after another minute or two, the two were freed and sitting by the lake as Link tried to pull the prickers out of his arms and Erisa's dress.

"I guess it wasn't the smartest idea to wear a dress and walk out into the woods huh?" Link just looked up at her and smiled as he continued to remove the prickers.

After the prickers were pulled out of both of them, they continued the romantic evening with a picnic that Link had brought and made as well. _'Wow! Link is a really good cook. But should I give it to him anyways?'_

Half an hour went past while the two watched the scenery without either of them even saying a word. Finally, Erisa mustard up enough courage to speak. "Um Link." Link turns to face Erisa as to not be rude and be thrown into the pond (That's another story). "Um. . . thanks for asking me out tonight, it was really great and. . . here's a token of my appreciation, I want to give you this." she hands Link a locket in the shape of two birds crossing each others paths. When he opened it, there was a beautiful picture of Erisa inside the right and a picture of Link inside the left one.

Link gazed at the locket in pleasure and in disgrace, for he didn't have a present for her.

"Link." once again, Link turned to Erisa "It's ok if you didn't give me anything, all I need is this." she slowly moves her head towards Links. Link does the same thing. The two close their eyes as to enjoy the moment by touch and not sight.

They were just about to join lips when all of a sudden. . .

"RRRAAAWWWRRR!" a huge roar was heard coming from the village followed by screams of people.

Erisa stands up frightened "Link! We have to go back to the village!" she grabs Links hand not knowing how ticked he was for not getting that kiss.

When they arrived at the village they saw people running away in fear and others running with swords in the other direction. Tlon then came running up to Link wielding a large two-handed sword and wearing armor.

"Father, what's going on?" Erisa asked with fear in her voice.

"A monster has invaded the village and destroying the houses." Tlon turns over to Link "Link, get your sword and help us out. You're one of our villages best fighters." Link nodded and headed to his house to retrieve his new sword when he was stopped by Erisa.

"Link." he turned around to see the worry on Erisa's face "Be careful." he gave her a smile which gave her comfort, and with that he ran to his house as Erisa ran to the village shelter.

When Link returned with his sword he saw the beast single handedly defeating anyone who came near it. The beast was a dragon, with no eyes, ears, or any facial features at all. Its skin was completely smooth and reflected everything as if as a mirror was covering its body. No one could get close enough to even touch the dragons skin with the blade. It was almost as it could see everywhere around itself.

Link was standing there watching the battle when Tlon and Ikki came rushing at the beast with swords in hand. Sadly, their efforts were futile as they were thrown back by the dragons tail and landed right next to Link unconscious. Link looked at the two brutally beaten and became consumed with rage as he saw his two best friends be thrown around like rag dolls. He ran in from behind, as he saw the tail move, he jumped into the air dodging the tail and landing right next to the dragons side. He swung his sword at the its side to give it a large cut. The dragon cried out in pain and turned around to face Link and as it did, several more tails emerged from its body and knocked out every other fighter but the one who injured it. It breathed heavily blowing Links hair as well as making Link more and more afraid of what was going to happen next.

It was about another ten minutes that the two of them stared at each other standing in the same place. Just then, Link lifted his sword to deliver another blow, but was stopped in mid-swing as the dragon gave out a huge roar as it did when it entered the village. The roar froze Link completely, but not in fear, instead the roar completely immobilized him. Now that he was vulnerable, the dragon drew back one of its claws and swung it hitting Link and sending him flying outside of the village.

* * *

(Off in the distance)

Up at a cliff not too far from the village was a bunch of squirrels watching the fight. They were eating some acorns as if they were eating popcorn at the movies when all of a sudden a scream could be heard. A second later, the squirrels saw a figure hurtling towards them, and as the squirrels they are, they just stood there waiting until the last moment.

Down came Link crashing down onto the cliff as a bunch of squirrels ran away into a nearby tree. A few seconds later, Link got up to see where he was. He looked down to see the village and also the dragon who appeared to be walking sniffing the ground trying to find something. The dragon then stopped and stood there for a few seconds, it then lifted up its head to the sky and open its mouth ejecting a large blue and white beam into the air and created a ball above the village. The ball grew larger and larger until it engulfed the entire village, just then a ball turned into a bright light and disappeared in a flash leaving behind a large crater where the village used to be.

_Link began to cry even more as the rain poured down even harder. He opened the locket in his hand to look at the only thing that was left of the only girl he loved, Erisa. He had lost everything, his friends, his family, his home, and his love. He closed the locket in anger, anger towards the foul creature that ruined his life. He clenched the locket as more tears dripped onto the fist._

_"I swear, Erisa. I will get you back."_

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter and please review aid me in my self confidence and my speed of making this story. 


	2. A Legend

The second chapter of **The 9th Guardian** has been added now.

This chapter is dedicated to no one because no one was nice enough to review the chapter before. So if you want the next chapter to be dedicated to you, then please read and review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. If I did own Zelda, this wouldn't be posted up on this site but instead there would be a trailer of this game. And if there is a trailer, then I am either Miyamoto's future succesor and I don't know it, or Miyamoto is looked here for good ideas for his new trailer.**

* * *

The boy sitting on the cliff in the rain holding the locket we all know now is Link, the only survivor of his villages attack and who vowed vengeance on the foul beast who destroyed it.

Still crying from the lost of his loved ones and how it all happened so suddenly out of nowhere, Link did not notice the group of squirrels (that he almost landed on) who were now staring at the saddened boy up in their tree.

Another lightning bolt struck down and took out the tree the squirrels were in. The tree came tumbling down and landing right next to Link, who didn't even flinch at the event. The squirrels came running out of the tree in fright and started to run around in circles, after awhile the squirrels all gathered into a large group behind Link. Slowly, the group of squirrels began to rise up into a pillar and eventually took the form of an old man covered in a squirrel fur coat.

The old man came walking up to Link and placed his hand on his shoulder. "So you're the only one left?" Link shoved the hand off and clenched his sword in anger towards the old mans statement. The man backed away for his own defense "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I saw the monster attack your village from this very cliff. When I saw what happened, I couldn't believe it myself. I couldn't believe that he has returned."

Link turned his head to look at the old man. He couldn't see the upper part of the old mans face because it was blocked by a squirrel coat hood. "Come with me boy, and I will tell you everything and also how lucky you are to survive." the man began to what appeared to be sinking, but was actually turning back into a group of squirrels. "Follow the squirrels." and with that the squirrels ran off into the forest with Link right behind them.

Link ended up at a cave with writing above the entry way. The squirrels once again turned into the old man who saw Link staring at the inscription wondering what it said. "It says, 'when one is left, they will have the power.' please come in. It's awfully wet out here." the old man entered the cave as Link stood outside wondering if he should follow him. He looked at the locket once more, and without thinking, he knew he had to do this.

Inside was a bed and a fireplace on one side of the cave and another bed with a painting of a man holding a sword facing a large pig-like creature. But what was most interesting about the cave was that U-shaped book shelves cover half of the walls which were filled with thousands of books.

The man walked over to the wall and took out a book which had a mirror on both sides of the book. "This book will tell you what you need to know." he hands Link the book for him to read. "I will be making some food while you read ok?" Link nods to the old mans suggestion as he opens the book and begins to read.

_**The Legendary Mirror Dragon**_

_Where there is light, there is dark,_

_only a little goodness will make the spark,_

_but when there is all good in the land,_

_true evil will be close at hand,_

_it will create, it will change,_

_into a creature of this world is strange,_

_with its skin smooth and bright,_

_it will appear to be a being of light,_

_but it will come at the end of the day,_

_to make sure all good will pay._

_Its power is great as it has many,_

_the power is to take skills of any,_

_it cannot be beat, it cannot be killed,_

_for its only weakness is to build,_

_another realm, for the creature to be sent,_

_of a place of pain and full of torment,_

_to make the realm open up its gate,_

_you must defeat the great demon eight,_

_for when this creature comes to arrive,_

_the demons take temples in which to thrive,_

_earth, fire, water, air,_

_ice, primal, techno, and dragon beware,_

_defeat these eight to find the power,_

_to be victorious in the final hour._

He looks up from the book in complete confusion as to what the last part meant. The old man walks up to the wondering boy with a bowl of soup for Link and himself. "I bet you're wondering about the whole story aren't you?" Link then nods with a still confused look on his face. "Well to put it simpler terms, I'll tell the story."

"This creature, known as the Mirror Dragon, is a creature of evil. Its skin is that of a mirror and with no other defining features. The dragon comes when the land has been at peace for many years, in which it has. It comes at night as to show that it of evil essence. The dragons power is to duplicate any skills its skin is shown and increase its power greatly, making it so hard to be defeated. But as you have read, it can't be beat nor can it be killed, but it must be sent into the realm from which it came from. The realm can only be opened by one person and that person must obtain eight talismans to open it. However, these talismans are in the possession of his eight demons that he dispersed throughout Hyrule. These demons are not only powerful but have also took over the Eight Guardian Temples. Within each of these temples was the protectors of their specific element: Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Ice, Primal, Techno, and Dragon. But now that they have been defeated, all sorts of evil creatures are spreading across the land causing untold havoc."

The man stopped talking for a moment to see if it all sank into the blonde boys head.

"I know this is all a lot to take in but you must or else this won't go very well for you or Hyrule. Now then, where was I. Oh yes, havoc will spread throughout the land until it is either ruled by the evil Mirror Dragon or is completely destroyed. But as I said before, there is hope for the land of Hyrule by sending the Mirror Dragon back to its realm, but it can only be done by the eight talismans and also by only one person in the world."

Link was now listening intently to find out who could possibly be the one who could do all this.

"In the legends of Hyrule, there is a man who has saved Hyrule multiple times before. This man is known as the Hero of Time, and I believe..." Link was now on the edge of his seat wanting to know the hero's name like he was a little child. "You."

A huge thump was heard as Link fell off his chair and face planted into the ground. He looked back up to see if the man was laughing from the joke that he pulled on him.

"No Link, this isn't a joke, I am serious in that I believe you are the legendary Hero of Time. Think back to when the Mirror Dragon was in your village, everyone was being defeated with it even moving from its position. But you, you were able to actually get close to the beast and injure it and lets not mention that you were the only one who survived the dragon attack. Face it, you are the Hero of Time."

The old man walks back to the book shelves and places the mirrored book back in its place. "You must go to the Eight Guardian Temples, defeat the demons, obtain their talismans, and send the evil creature back to where it was spawned!"

Link stood up still trying to get all this in his head. He had helped his friend Ikki with a giant fish, asked the girl of his dreams onto a date that very night, a dragon attacked his village and also destroyed every bit of family that he knows, and to top it all off, he learns that he is this legendary hero and has to send this Mirror Dragon to another realm. (Wow, talk about your information overload.) He walked over to the opening of the cave to look up into the sky. What he saw was a full moon, then all of a sudden a small sliver of the moon turned into a silvery color.

"The dragons power is growing." the old man says as he walks up to the new found hero looking up at the moon. "When it is full, there will be no stopping the dragons power to sweep across the land with chaos. So. . . will you take the quest and save your land?" Link made a response by placing his hand on the back of his head showing that he's not sure that he is the one to do this. "And also the possibility of gaining your loved ones back?"

Links eyes widened at what the old man said. Just think, he could see Erisa again, Ikki, Mari, everyone from his village all of them could be brought back. Link grabbed his sword and gave the old man the most serious face he has ever shown in his life.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**OOOOHHH! Link now has a motive as to take the quest. What will he encounter? Will he find another love? Will he recieve a tiny companion that tells him what to do? I don't know myself either, I'm making this up as I go. But what will really help me out is if you readers supply me with a large amount of reviews which will give me the ability to post chapters up faster. Well see you all next chapter, I'm out.**


	3. Have some Gin on the Trip

Hello readers, and congratulations on reaching the third chapter of **The 9th Guardian**

Sadly, I have had no reviews posted so far for my story. However, I have gotten a review that was sent to me personnaly. So without further to do, I hearby dedicate this chapter to **Azerik**.

And to show my appreciation, I have even placed him in this chapter. Now remember, you too can be placed in future chapters if you simply review. I won't make any promises as that all of you will be in it, but if i can manage your name into a character, it may be done.

**disclaimer: I do not own zelda, otherwise this would be placed in the next E3. If it is in the next E3, it is because either I have threatened nintendo to make this game and place it in E3 or it is just that they think I am an awesome writer and will be hiring me when I get out of school.**

Anyways, on with the next chapter of the fic. Remember, please read and review.

**

* * *

**

The sun had risen to a new day for both the land of Hyrule and more importantly, it was the beginning of Links quest to save it.

Link had eaten a well cooked meal (considering that it was cooked by an old man in a cave) and had gotten ready to go out with sword in hand, ready to take on the world for what it meant to him.

"Link wait." the old man brought out to him in his hands a sheath for his sword. "So you don't have to carry it all over that place with you." Link took the sheath and strapped it onto his back and showing his appreciation to the gift. "Now go and save Hyrule." Link nodded and was off on his adventure.

Link was running towards the sun ready to meet whatever evil was to come at him. He was running at full blast, but after a few more seconds . . . he realized . . . that he had no idea where on earth he was supposed to go. He stopped running to look at his surroundings and also realized . . . he was completely lost. Poor Link didn't know where to go, so he just started walking through the woods.

After about an hour of walking, he came to the edge of the woods and found himself at the same cliff that he was on the day before. He looked down to see the crater where his village used to be. He remembered once again what happened and tried to hold back the tears. It took Link another hour to climb down the cliffs side and reach the center of the crater to see the damage upclose. (I guess he thought it was some kind of healing process).

He looked around to see if there was anything that remained from the village, but it ended in a horrible failure. He finally stopped his search and sat down in the crater like he did on the cliff the night before looking at his locket to know that he still has something to really fight for.

All of a sudden a noise was heard from off in the distance.

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" right after that came a lizard the size of a ones arm running for its life. It did not see the side of the crater coming right at it and fell down rolling right into Link.

The lizard shook his head to regain himself and saw the blond boy just sitting there looking at him strangely. "What are you doing here?" asked the lizard who appeared to be covered in silver "RUN! They're coming!" the lizard pointed to the direction that he came from.

Link pulled out his sword and prepared for a battle that he wanted to have that entire day. Link waited there as nothing at all happened. He got very irritated and let down his sword as he looked at the lizard in disgrace. Links foot came back to kick the lizard for lying to him, but two boulders bursted out of the side of the crater and landed on each side of the warrior and the new found reptile. Link got back into his stance facing the towards the tunnels that had just been made ready for what was to come out. Link felt a small poking at his leg, he looked down to see the lizard trying to get his attention. "Umm, what are you looking at?"

Link was confused by the lizards statement (but he is not worried at all that there is a lizard actually talking!) But was soon explained to by the boulders beginning to shake. The stones slowly turned into large humanoid warriors with clubs and were ready to attack (just think of guys who are made of stone with a symbol on their heads). Link was in complete shock at the sight he just saw, but was shocked enough to let down his guard as one of the rock creatures swung its club downward towards Link.

He grabbed the lizard and had just dodged the attack but was also blown away by the shockwave that followed. While lying on the ground the other rock creature came rushing with its own club to deliver another blow, but once again Link dodged and was once again hit by the shockwave. Link knew he couldn't take any more of the shockwave blasts, so he went into the offensive position. Rushing head on towards the stone warriors, he was too fast for his foes to place a successful blow or even hit him with the shockwave. When one of the stone warriors club came down, he jumped onto it and climbed up to the face of the creature. Link lifted his sword into the air and plunged it into the symbol of the stone giant, making the symbol glow and have the giant crumble away into what he was originally made of.

The other rock creature saw how easily defeated its partner was and decided to change its attack, the monster slammed his club deep into the earths crust and after awhile he pulled it back out to reveal it was no longer a club but a sword. The creature also shed some of its rocks that were attached to it, making its speed increase, it charged at Link with the new weapon in hand and swung it at Link. Link blocked the attack with his own sword, but was using all of his strength to keep even with the stone warrior. The two jumped back due to the stalemate, the creature raised its sword above its head and delivered a mighty blow to the ground. Although the blade didn't hit Link, the quake that went along the path of the blade did. Link was thrown back by the attack and could barely get up from it.

"Hey! Blondy." Link looked to see that somehow the silver lizard made its way to his right shoulder. "I noticed that it takes rocky over there quite a bit of time to bring its sword above its head. Try using that as an advantage." Link was wondering how that reptile had gotten on his shoulder, but also realized that its advice was actually good to use.

Link kept his distance from the stone warrior so it would have no other choice but to use that quake attack again. When the creature raised its sword above its head once again, Link came rushing in to deliver the final blow. But before he could make it to the stone warrior, it threw down its blade and created another quake. However, that was just what Link wanted. He jumped into the air as the sword came down and landed on it after it landed onto the ground. Like the club before, Link climbed up it and plunged his blade right into the creatures symbol which resulted in the same fate as the one before.

The landscape was again peaceful. That is until that lizard who caused all this trouble opened his mouth.

"Yo Blondy!" Link tilted his head from the sudden sharp yell right next to his ear. Reluctantly, he turned to look at the little snake with legs.

"How did you know that symbol was their weak spot? I would never have thought of that."

Link merely pulled out a small book from his back pocket with the title **"The Legend of Zelda: The 9****th**** Guardian (Official Walkthrough)"** (why he used it now instead of when he was lost in the woods before, even I don't know)

"Where did you get that book?" Link smiled at the question and replied, "I swiped it from the old mans book shelf. It's amazing what the guy had in there."

"So the Blondy can speak, huh?"

"Don't get used to it." Link said as he flicked the lizard off his shoulder and placed the book back into his pocket.

Link began to walk away to where he believed he was to go to next. "Hey wait, maybe we can work together. You do recall the moment that I helped you how to beat that rock dude when it used its sword. Come on we could be like partners!"

Link stooped in his tracks and turned his head around to look at the now begging reptile of silver. "Exactly . . . who on earth would want to have a little creature hovering around their head telling them what to do?" The lizard just stared at the readers, somehow feeling that there was some kind of irony in this.

"The reason is because you won't get anywhere without me, my photographic memory, my lighter, and this book that I just swiped from you a few seconds ago. If you're catching my drift." The silver reptile said while holding the walkthrough with a lighter lit underneath it (how he got a lighter I have no idea). Link became wide eyed as he saw the book slowly catch fire. He ran as fast as he can to save it, but sadly the book went up in flames before he could get to it. "Now then, since I'm the only one who has completely memorized what the book says...I think you have no other choice but to have me tag along with you."

Link stared down at the little arsonist with hate for him burning the book. However, he knew that he couldn't go into this without some kind of help to guide him. After awhile of consulting with himself, he reluctantly let out his hand for the lizard to climb up on. "I knew you'd see it my way, Blondy."

"Stop calling me that, my name is Link you little pip squeak."

"And my name isn't pip squeak, it's Gin."

"Well, _Gin, _where to now."

Gin was going over in his mind as to what the book had said. "I think it had something to do with a sidequest, either that or it's thanking the staff who made this." Link gave an evil glare right at the screen, ready to kill whoever made this character into existence.

_Meanwhile, the author was at the witness protection institution trying to change his name to something else so Link wouldn't find and/or kill him later on._

"_I'm sorry mr.twilightinthedark, but all we can do for you with the amount of money that you have in your account is to change you name to twilightwithsomedarkinit." said Mr. Azerik, the authors newly hired lawyer._

"_Dang!" cried out the author knowing that name would never work "I knew I shouldn't have gone to that casino. My brother always said I stank at gambling."_

Anyways, back with Link and Gin. Link let out a sigh after hearing where to go by Gin during the little author moment, knowing that this was going to be more trouble than he bargained for.

Later that day, the two were still walking around in the woods when they finally arrived at a pathway which seemed to lead out of the forest. They arrived out in a large field with a sign that said, **"Welcome to Hyrule Field"**

"Thank the goddesses! We're finally out of this place, and without a single scratch on me!" Link was looking at Gin gloating about how he didn't get hurt while he remembered all the rock creatures that appeared throughout the forest trying to kill the oddly paired duo with everything they had. Link did manage to beat all of them, but not without a few cuts and bruises, and the worst part of it . . . was that Gin didn't tell Link where the nearest fairy fountain was for him to heal.

"Hey. Why are you looking at me like that, Blondy?" Gin noticed that Link was staring at him with what appeared to be hunger in his eyes. To tell the truth the two of them haven't had a bite to eat since the beginning of the day. But after realizing this, Gin widened his eyes and turned from silver to a ghostly pale. "Now, Link. Y-you don't want to do anything dr-drastic now do you." the lizard said trying to coax Link down while at the same time crawling backwards down his arm.

Gin leapt from his partners arm and tried to make a run for it. Sadly, Link was too hungry and too fast to lose his meal so easily. Link was about to place Gin's head into his mouth, when Link heard Gin give out a loud girly screech.

Removing his to-be meal looking at him in disgrace "If you're going to die, at least don't scream like a little girl."

Gin looked at Link confusingly and replying "That wasn't me Link." The two went silent when they discovered that the noise came from someone else.

* * *

**Well it looks like our blonde swordsman has found a friend, made new enemies, and is starting to hear voices? What will happen in the next chapter of this story. Well your guess is a good as mine. Hope this chapter was as good as the others.**

**Remember to review or even comment as it boosts my self confidence and will give me inspiration for future chapters. And also if you review (and it's good) you too can be placed in future chapters. **


	4. Firsts with Girls and Rocks

Well i finally got the 4th chapter up for this story.

Also i have decided that i won't be updating this story unless i get a specific amount of reviews for this story. I will be making the updates, but will not post them up until the reviews have met my agenda.

Once again, this chapter is dedicated to no one as no one has reviewed. Please Read and Review and you too could be in the story.

**discliamer: as you all know i dont own zelda. however, my birthday is coming up in a few months and im ready to use my birthday wish to own zelda. if it doesn't work then my birthday is a lie!**

* * *

That someone else came running from afar towards the duo. As the figure came closer, it appeared to be a young girl about Links age, if not younger, riding on horseback and going as fast as she could. Behind her was what caught Link by surprise, because what he saw was a large lizard resembling the Mirror Dragon, but was completely created by rocks as the warriors were in the forest. The stone lizard then dove right into the ground and a little bit later bursted out to take out the horse and send the girl flying into the air.

Link ran as fast as he could towards the airborne damsel and did in fact catch her in his arms (I'm not just gonna have a young lady land flat onto the ground, that's quite uncivilized). The lizard came walking slowly towards the three licking its lips as it has finally caught its meal.

Setting down the girl while also taking his sword out of its sheath and establishing a stance, Link became ready to do battle once again, even though he was fighting on an empty stomach.

"Hey Blondey. That thing has the same symbol as those stone creatures back in the forest." Gin said pointing to the symbol on the side of its neck. Link nodded seeing the stone reptiles weak spot. "Better watch out though, remember it can-" before Gin could finish the statement a tail came out of the ground and struck Links sword out of his hand. "-go . . . under . . . ground." trying to smile as he regretted warning Link a bit too late.

That set aside, the blonde warrior made a run for his sword while at the same time trying to dodge the tails coming out of at him. Finally, Link got his sword, but not without a few scratches and a torn shirt.

The fight could now officially start, now that Link was concentrating. Link ran towards the stone lizard swerving back and forth dodging the attacks barely. When Link was close enough to strike the creature, it spewed out mud from its mouth, thus blowing our hero all the way back to where he was.

"There's no way you're going to be able to it the way your going. We need to go faster, either that or something that can stop that mud from hitting us again." and as if the goddesses brought it to him. The horse that the girl was riding stood up after being knocked down and ran over to the now stupefied blonde. "Hey I have an idea! Let's use the horse as a shield and take out the lizard while it is killing the horse."

All Link did was sweatdrop at the lizards suggestion and just climbed up on top of the horse. "Fine, if you want to do it the easy way." Gin said sarcastically. The duo rode the horse easily out running and dodging the underground attacks. And when the time finally came when the lizard of stone once again shot out mud from its mouth, it hit the horse, but after the brave duo jumped off and landed next to its head.

The rock opponent sadly could not see him because Link was in his blind spot, so it didn't know that he was there and that he was thrown back once more. This was a big mistake and also its last, Link brought his sword over his head and brought it down to cut into the symbol, sending it into a pile of rumble like every other opponent.

Before the final blow was made, the girl Link saved woke up from her dazed state looking around where she was.

"Where am I?" she thought out loud looking for her horse. She noticed that the horse was caught in a pile of mud trying to get up. "Oh dear! Rean, what happened to you?" she ran towards her steed when she stopped to see yet another site that amazed her. A boy with a silver lizard on his shoulder bringing down his sword onto the monsters neck sending it into a pile of rubble. 'That's the thing that was chasing me. Hellooooo what do we have hear.' she now noticed the muscle-toned male wearing a torn shirt and sword in hand. 'I do believe that's my prince charming.' blushing as she giggled in thought.

Meanwhile, "Man these guys are getting tougher and more interesting as we go along aren't they." Gin looks over to see the girl has gain consciousness again and was tending to her horse "And we even got a prize for this defeat. Not bad huh?" nudging Links neck with a smile as wide as can be. Link simply replied with a look that said 'you are a pervert.' followed by a head shake. "I was talking about the horse. Keep your mind out of the gutters." Link continued to stare at him "Ok ok, I was talking about the girl. But you gotta admit, she's not half bad. I mean, she's a red head, probably around you're age, and she looks like a farm girl how she tends to that horse of hers."

The blonde sadly had to admit to it that the perverted lizard was kinda right. Link instantly shook the thought out of his head once he remembered Erisa and how she would have reacted to what Gin had said. He then slapped the lizard lightly trying to remove the notion out of his head while walking towards the damsel-no-longer-in-distress.

Link was about to say something when Gin spoke up right when he opened his mouth.

"Hey there good looking."

Link froze in fear hearing the pick up line that he knew never worked (seeing Ikki try it numerous times and getting the same result . . . a slap in the face). He knew what would come next and saw the hand come flying right at him. Even after all his years of sword training with Tlon back at the village, all his time being faster than Ikki in all those races, he couldn't dodge a simple slap in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO A LADY!" the red head shouted out leaving a red hand mark on the side of Links face.

"Hey Red, the blonde didn't say it. The guy hardly speaks for crying out loud." the girl looked at the lizard in shock from the site of it actually talking. She was also extremely angry at the lizard knowing who now said it, but was sad for hitting the poor boy like that seeing him now rubbing his cheek.

"Oh dear. I'm very sorry sir. I just thought that . . . you know . . . you made that rude remark." she giggled softly trying to lighten the mood. "Is there anyway that I can repay you for my actions, not to mention that you saved me?"

Gin was grinning wider than he did before and look at Link to see if he got the idea. But all of that was changed when the two heard a large rumbling sound. It was their stomachs begging for food. The two frowned at the noise coming from their bellies while also having a hungered look for the noise to be stopped.

"I can see by your faces as well as that rumbling, that you two haven't had a decent meal in a while. If you follow me, I can make you something to eat back at my village." the heroic duo began to dream up of all the kinds of food that could be made. The girl got up on her horse and slowly was riding towards to where she lived. "Well? You guys want some food or not?"

The two jumped back into reality and began running after the girl who was now riding at a faster pace trying to signal her to wait up. All she did was laugh and taunt them to try and catch her.

Finally at the girls village, the girl came running in on Rean. After awhile Link came in wheezing from running for 10 miles without rest.

Gin still holding tightly to Links shoulder "Dude, why didn't you stop for a rest while on the way here?" Gins question was instantly answered when he heard both Links and his own stomach gave out a loud grumble once again begging for food.

The two followed the young lady and her horse to a stable which was connected to a ranch on the other side. The girl went in to put away Rean, but what she didn't notice was that a boy and his lizard were following her with the looks of starvation all over their face. Sadly, she still didn't realize until she heard a thud right behind her. After jumping a bit out of her skin from the shock, she turned around to see the two collapsed on the ground with their stomachs even louder than before.

"Oh dear!" she runs out of the stable in search of some help.

A moment later a man a few years older than the girl comes walking by minding his own business.

"Trepe! Trepe! I need your help. There's a boy and his pet collapsed in the stable from starvation. Can you help me bring them in to our house?" the man gave a slight nod and ran with the girl to the stables.

* * *

After awhile of the man and girl trying to revive the two newcomers, the blonde was to first awake after inhaling the smell of soup being waved in front of his face. And before he even opened his eyes the soup was halfway gone with some of it on Links face.

"Well I can see your hero is awake, and that he has quite the appetite. He really likes your cooking huh Michelle." Trepe said jokingly.

"Well at least he's a cleaner eater than you are Trepe." giving him a little shove to the side to take the bowl away from the boy to refill it.

Link was now fully awake after eating the soup and noticed that he was in a bed with a man sitting next to him and the girl walking away with an empty bowl. He licked his lips to get the rest of the soup from his messy mishap, then he reached over to his right shoulder to try to wake up his partner but found that all he hit was his own shoulder.

"Other shoulder Blondey." Link looked over to his other shoulder to see Gin completely fine and by the looks of it, full. "Some good soup huh Blondey. That's another bonus to add on her aye?" grinning the same grin as he first did when he saw the girl, Link just shoved it away knowing that there was going to be more perverted remarks from the silver reptile.

However, what Link didn't expect was to feel a fist to his face that sent him back to his bed. "No one says that about my sister!" the man said cracking his knuckles after the blow.

Michelle was returning with another bowl for the travelers, but was instantly stopped when she saw Link lying in bed with a bruise on his left cheek. "Trepe! What did you do this time?"

The burly man stood up and spoke in a stern voice "The guy's a pervert and I made sure he got what he deserved."

Looking at the unconscious boy in the bed then back up to her brother "How do you know he's a pervert?"

"He said inappropriate things about you!" pointing at Link.

Michelle thought to when she first met Link in the fields and how she had slapped him for talking to her that way. She then remembered that it was the lizard on his shoulder that made the remark and not the victim of her actions. Sadly, the boy was once again the victim of yet another misunderstanding.

She went over to Link and placed the soup next to him on a table. "So, were you the one who said those things again?" though Gin didn't sense it, Trepe knew all too well that Michelle was getting a bit more angrier with every passing second.

"Yes it was me ba-gack!" the lizards comment cut short when a hand came out of nowhere strangling the silver reptiles small neck.

"I thought I told you to stop being a pervert Gin!" Link said making his grip a tad bit tighter.

"Sorry...I...just couldn't...help it." giving off a loud gasp at the end from the released hold.

"I'm sorry again for the misunderstanding, it's just that my brother is so protective of me."

"Some more of that soup you made would be great for payment." Link smiles at the girl who in return smiles back.

Trepe then walked in with a fake surprise look on his face "So, you _can_ talk after all?" Link returns the question with a nod. "And you stop talking just as fast as you start." walking out of the room "Well, I'm heading for bed. See you all tomorrow." waving good night with his back still turned to them.

Looking outside, Michelle realizes that it had gotten dark faster than she had expected. "That's funny." looking outside still confused.

"What's wrong, Red?" the lizard asked staring out the same window "It's just night, why you so confused?"

"It's not that I haven't seen night time before, it's just that it feels too early for it to come at this time of year." looking now up to the sky she notices the moon. "And wasn't the moon full last night? It's still full." now Link came over to look at the night sky, but instead of seeing a full moon, he saw the silver streak again on the left side of the moon, only this time it was a bit wider.

"Oh well, I'm probably just imagining things. Good night...umm what was your name again?"

"My name is 'The great and powerful Gin!' thank you very much for asking."

"Not you the one who is carrying you around despite the annoyed look on his face."

"Oh, that's Link." moving in closer to whisper "but he's not that much of a talker." signaling to her with his fingers in the shape of a pair of scissors closing together.

Due to living in a clean village, she did not understand the lizards motion and just thought Link had a bad hair cut. "Don't worry Link it will grow back." walking by the two now confused males, she went up to her bed to also go to sleep.

"It will grow back?" Link and Gin said at the same time with a small hint of confusion as they both look down to where the family jewels would be located. "They can do that?"

* * *

Later that night after everyone was asleep. Well...everyone but Link and Gin who were still confused by Michelle's statement. While contemplating the possibilities as to how it could be done, they heard a loud noise coming from the stables.

Getting out of bed, the two went downstairs, out of the house (sword in hand in case of trouble), and to the stables to see what was going on.

The horses had began to jump around frantically and trying to get out of the ropes that tied them down.

"What's going on in here?" Gin replied with a question that no one could answer except for the author.

"Dude why are you asking me, I thought you know the whole story?"

"I did, but I guess I forgot this part when thinking about...you know ." giving a slight nudge to hint to the night long thinking. Link simply replied with a slow nod.

Just then a large crash was then heard from outside of the stables now which was not the only strange, for once when the crash was heard the horses had stopped their rampaging and became perfectly quiet. The two courageous heroes were confused by the whole thing all together. So without further to do, they went outside now to investigate on the new noise.

What they had found after 10 minutes of searching in the dark was a circle about 20 ft in diameter in the ground. The circle had appeared to be placed into the ground as if a large blade had created it. They walked into the center of the circle to see if anything else was around that looked strange. However, little did they know that when they did walk into the center, a circle of silver surrounded them on the ground and began shooting out streaks of silver across the floor to the outer rims of the circle. Once the streaks reached their destination, a rock the size of Links body was shot out from the rim and landed right next to the blonde warrior. The boulder, like the ones at the crater, slowly changed into an exact replica of Link (except that this Link was made of stone of course).

The stone Link pulled out a sword similar to his own and took a stance, ready for battle.

Link now wide eyed at what was standing in front of him could barely believe it. The only thing that Link could do for the rock replica charged at him was to say "We're in for one wild night."

* * *

yes i know, i stole that last line from 300. but i loved the movie so much that i had to use it in my story. 

I think ill put up a poll now. the question is: **should Link fall in love with anyone in the story, if so how many girls (no guys)?**

1)No, Link should stay single

2) Link needs to have somebody to love

3) I always thought of Link as the "James Bond" of Nintendo, being able to get any and every girl he sees.

Post what you think and the one with the most votes wins. See you next chapter.


	5. The First Demon

The Fifth Chapter of **The 9th Guardian **is up and running

since i wasn't getting to many reviews, i made my post goal for the next chapter, five posts. And surprisingly, one reader had posted for each of the chapters in the story so far and had actually reached my goal. Kudos to you **zeldafanman!**

This chapter is dedicated to: **Oujou no Kaze** for being the first to review on this story. He/She will be in this story now.

Well, without further to do, on with the fic. And please read and review.

* * *

We last left our hero with what appeared to be an exact replica of himself. The only difference was that the replica was made completely of stone and with a symbol bestowed onto his forehead that was the same for every other enemy of stone Link had faced.

The stone replica charged at Link not giving him anytime to react to his copies appearance. The stone Link slashed his sword and created quite a significant gash on Links right arm. Fortunately, Link was left handed with a sword. The blonde warrior winced at the pain as he also grabbed for his arm to try to stop the bleeding.

He then felt what seemed to be a burning pain exactly where the wound was made. Looking over he saw Gin spitting up saliva onto the gash.

"My saliva will slow the bleeding down. It's kinda like a salve. Anyways, go in there and kick your stony butt Blondey!"

With a smile, the original copy gripped his sword with his left hand and readied for the next assault.

Once again the rock Link came charging in, this time aiming at his opponents other arm. Since Link knew what was coming, he easily parried the attack away from his body and countered with a slash into the doubles sword-wielding arm. The cut went straight through the stone arm as if it was like cutting through paper which caught Link off balance from the over swing. The now cut off arm began to sink into the ground, leaving the sword behind.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." the silver lizard said in surprise that the sword attack was that effective.

However, Gin spoke too soon. For when he finished speaking the stone Link grew out another arm but with a darker shade of brown on it this time. Grabbing his stone sword once again this time swinging it around to get the feel of it.

"Ok, maybe it's not going to be easier than I thought." giving off a worried laugh. Only aggravating Link even more, Link charged in to defeat this wannabe as fast as possible. Blow after blow was taken and blocked by their swords for awhile. Finally, the blonde got in a shot and once again cut off the same arm. Only this time he was a bit confused.

"What's wrong Blondey?" Gin asked seeing the face.

"The arm... it's...harder to cut through now." huffing in between his phrase. Gin looks back at the rock warrior seeing that once again he was growing in another arm, but it was now an even darker shade, almost black.

Thinking through this new info about the fighter, Gin thinks of a plan. "Blondey, he gets harder to cut through every time, so what you need to do is go for the symbol on his head or else he won't die." yep that was his plan. -

Sweat dropping at lizards plan began to think of a plan of his own. Link knew what to do because that's how he has killed every other rock foe that he has met.

'_Ok, so I have to get rid of the symbol like the silver idiot said, but how? I can't even get close to his head. It took most of me out just getting to cut his arm again.' _looking up to see his stone reflection just standing there a few yards in front of him _'and by the looks of it, this guys not even tired. The guy knows all of my moves inside and out...THAT'S IT!'_

Link now grabbing the sword with both of his hands (the saliva has healed most of the wound now) and once again began charging at the replica. The stone Link prepared for the blow. Link came one foot away from his copy and then tripped, falling on his face. Laying still on the ground, the rock identical became baffled at how this happened, he walked closer to the lying blonde to see if he was dead. But when he was close enough, Link jumped up and stabbed his sword right into the replicas right arm. Swinging his sword out of the stone body, the arm became detached and flew so far that it landed outside of the circle in the dirt by about 10 feet.

'_By doing something completely different from my strategy and also right on the spot made sure that he would be completely open. So if I continue to do random moves that I have never tried, this battle will be won.'_ smirking at his idea seeing that it actually worked _'That's easier said than done, I was actually aiming for his head there. He can still react as fast as I can so I'll have to put that into my little equation. Not to mention...his arm is gonna grow back and be even harder to cut through now.'_

What happened next was completely to the duos disbelief. THE ARM DIDN'T GROW BACK! The two looked to their right just barely seeing in the night that the arm was still lying on the outside of the circle.

Looking back, Link smirks at the new info he has found about his opponent. _'Well, screw the plan, just throw his pieces outside of the circle.'_ now changing his smirk to a sinister smile.

Our blonde hero rushes in to deal with rest of the copy's limbs. After another few random moves and some creative puns from the side kick (Gin: I'm not his sidekick!), all that was left was the head of the copy lying down on the ground a few feet away from the circle rim. Slowly walking over to it with sword in hand and breathing hard. Stopping only inches away from the head, he turns around to see the mid section trying its best to crawl towards its opponent. Link turned back to the head now with a smirk across his face.

"Guess I know how to beat myself now." plunging his sword into the forehead of his double, sending all the other body parts into the ground or turning into a pile of rubble.

"Finally, it's over." Gin said as he was wiping off imaginary sweat from his forehead.

Just then, the ground began to shake so much that Link could barely stay standing. Behind him, the circle where he fought his copy, the arena crumbled apart and fell down into what appeared to be a bottomless pit.

Once the arena was completely gone four boulders shot out of the pit while at the same time, silver streaks began stretching completely across the ground. The boulders then landed near the edge of the pit and once again, took the form of Link. Also like the previous duplicate, they pulled out a sword and were ready to kill at a moments notice.

'_Oh come on! I can't fight all of them. I used up most of my energy with just one of them.'_ Link now cursing to the goddesses who bestowed him this horrible quest.

"So any plans this time Blondey?" Gin stuttered seeing that they had no chance of survival.

Link did the only good plan that he could think of without another moments thought...RUN.

The four replicas began to chase after him. Link ran straight to the house where he was just sleeping. Almost five feet from the door and his temporary sanctuary, he tripped over himself and landed on the ground.

Trying to get up he noticed that one of the four had caught up to him. Lifting his stone sword in the air ready to make the final blow still running towards his opponent, he instantly turned into rubble.

Saying that the hero of time was confused by this was a complete understatement, he was completely bewildered of the fact that his death was somehow delayed for no reason. But when Link looked closer at the pile of rubble, he noticed that there was an arrow lying in the midst of it.

Looking out to see the other three still coming after him, the rock Link on the right just turned into rubble as well. But just before that, Link heard a small twang coming from above him. On the roof was a cloaked person holding up a bow with an arrow being placed in it.

Also from in the shadows, another cloaked person jumps out and onto the back of the middle stone Link, while riding on it piggy back style, the assailant plunged a dagger into its forehead, sending that one as well into a pile of rubble. When he jumped off, the final Link changed his course from Link to the new opponent standing next to him. Swinging his sword towards the cloaked persons head, it was just barely blocked by their dagger holding onto to it for their lives.

The mysterious warrior cries out "I could use some help!" and with that, the black archer pulled back their arrow and released it, sending the arrow flying into the final stone replicas forehead.

Link now standing up, is completely wide eyed at the astounding performance of the two fighters in cloaks.

Placing his hand over his mouth to whisper to Gin "I sure don't want to be on their bad side, if they could take out my copies like that."

"Yeah definitely." responding just barely enough due to his eyes being so wide he could just move his lips.

The cloaked person on the roof then placed the bow and arrows back into their cloak and then jumped down, landing next to Link.

"So how did you like my shooting Link?" came from the cloaked face a feminine and also familiar voice.

"...Michelle?" Link questioned himself but was then confirmed when the figure took of its hood to reveal the red headed farm girl smiling back at him. "Wait if you're Michelle, then who's that one over there."

The second figure placed their dagger back into their cloak, then walked over to Link while at the same time removing their hood to reveal the farm girls over protective brother, Trepe.

"Well that was the most fun that I've had for awhile." giving off a small laugh of victory. "Oh, and sis, next time I look like I'm in a fix, don't make me ask for your help again, ok?" smiling to Michelle with her nodding in reply.

* * *

The sun was coming up and everyone was inside having breakfast made by the lady chef herself. Well, Gin was enjoying it in a different way...

"Get out of the syrup bowl Gin!" Trepe screamed in disgust.

"But it's like being in a hot tub. Only stickier." lowering himself to have the syrup reach his neck which also gave the others a little bit of nausea.

After the three got Gin out of the syrup bowl and back onto Links shoulder, the group began to talk about the events of last night.

Trepe trying to get the whole story "So let me get this straight. You are here to save Hyrule from being destroyed, have fought countless foes made completely of stone like the ones last night, saved this lizard and now he travels with you, saved my sister from yet another rock monster, and finally fought your latest enemy being yourself."

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell." Gin replied "but I did help him when he was 'saving' me." everyone in the room sweatdropped, knowing full well that that was a complete lie.

"Fine, fine I didn't help." wanting to get some more info from the siblings "So how were you guys able to do all that stuff last night exactly?"

Michelle and Trepe looked at each other in sorrow and remained quiet for a moment. Finally Michelle spoke up.

"Our village wasn't always so bare and deserted like it is now. There used to be plenty of people living in this area in this used to be lush green village with trees everywhere."

Link and Gin looked out the window to see the scenery of the village once again. And now that they're really looking at it, they realize that it's like a ghost town with what seemed to be no signs of life at all.

"It was completely peaceful around here, that is...until a few days ago." Michelle now almost in tears was being comforted by her brother.

Trepe continuing the story in her place. "A few days back, a creature that looked like a living mirror came crashing through the ground in the town center. It fought recklessly against the men of our village. Our father told me to take Michelle and I to run off on horse back. We took Rean and Lex as far as we could, but when we turned around to see our village once more, a bright light shot into the sky and creating a dome. We turned away from the dome to block the light from our eyes, but when we turned back it was gone. We stopped where we were and waited to see if anything else would happen. After a few hours of silence, the two of us went back to see if everything was all right. Sadly however, it was by far the opposite of what we hoped. Everything was either completely destroyed or was just managing to stay standing. We looked throughout the village to find any one that we knew, but we couldn't find any trace of anyone whatsoever. Our family, our friends...gone." Trepe ending the story with Michelle crying into his shoulder.

Link knew exactly how they felt. He too lost he considered his family as well as his friends and by the same monster. He clenched his fist and slammed it on the table, startling everyone around him.

Michelle who now stopped crying and instead looked concerned for the angry blonde now. "What's the matter Link."

Trepe seeing what lurked in Links now had a greater respect for him. "It appears that you have shared the same experience as we have."

After hearing this, Link merely nodded. Michelle saw this and widened her eyes. Someone else other than her and Trepe have lost their family to the same monster.

Meanwhile, Gin was looking back and forth looking at the people who were talking or making any motions. Finally "um...not to be rude...but you guys...still haven't...answered my question." trying to make a smile and look innocent.

Trepe replied "Our father taught us both how to use either an arrow or a sword and to use them in stealth. We always asked him why on earth we would need to learn to fight, let alone use stealth. He always replied 'You'll never know when it could come in handy.' I guess he was right." giving a weak smile.

Link finishing his breakfast stood up and began to walk out the door. "Where are you going?" Michelle asked him.

"...To get my family back." and walked out the door.

* * *

The two followed him and found that he was standing at the edge of the pit looking down into its bottomlessness. Kicking a small rock into the abyss, Michelle and Trepe came running up to also look down.

"I wonder?" Michelle said thinking about something.

"What exactly are you wondering about Red?" Gin said receiving an irritated glare from the farm girl.

"Well, I remember one of Grannys stories. She said that there used to be a temple deep within the earth where people worship some kind of creature which gave them protection from evil forces."

"What happened to the temple?" Gin asked with everyone else listening in on the story.

"I don't know the exact details, but the people had abandoned the temple for some reason. Later on in time, a village was built on top of the temple. That village...was ours."

Just then they heard what seemed to be a stone hitting the ground. Only the noise was coming from the pit.

"Wow..." the silver lizard spoke first "that's a long way down."

"But there is a bottom, meaning that those rock monsters had an origin. Most likely, the temple Michelle was just talking about." Trepe spoke up.

"I never said it was true. I said Granny told it to me as a story."

"But you never said it was a fairytale either." Trepe arguing with his sister. "I'll grab us some lanterns and we can head down in a few hours."

"No." everyone looked over to see Link respond.

"But, Link why?" Michelle seeming concerned by the boys answer.

"I'll go. Alone." the two became wide-eyed once again from the blondes response.

Trepe trying to convince Link otherwise "No way Link, we're all going down there together. Weather you like it or not." Trepe continues to walk but is then stopped by another response from Link.

"I have nothing to lose. But you do Trepe." looking at Michelle hoping that she would understand why he made the decision.

Michelle saw this and slowly nodded in acceptance. She then ran into the house and up to her room. The three males watching this gave them a soreness in their hearts.

"All right Mr.Hero, you'll be leaving in an hour.

* * *

After an hour had past, Link was prepared to go down. He had a rope tied around his waist with Trepe holding the other end, a lantern dangling by his side ready to be lit with a few bottles of oil as well. Sadly no one had seen or heard from Michelle in that entire hour though.

"Ok Link, I'll slowly let you down into the pit until you reach the bottom. Remember to tug on the rope if you want me to stop, then tug on it again to continue. Alright?" Link simply nodded as he was getting ready to climb over the ledge.

"WAIT!" the blonde and Trepe stopped to see Michelle come running out to them with bow in hand.

Link looking a bit disappointed at her for wanting to come along, but also glad that he could see her one more time. "I thought I told you not to come along, Michelle."

"Who ever said I was?" she walked over to Link and gave him her bow along with the quiver full of arrows on her back. "So you can have something of mine while you're fighting." giving a smile only two best friends could share and the blonde giving the same smile in return.

Michelle stepped back to let Trepe walk up and give his final words. He went up to Links ear and whispered "Come back in one piece bro. I always wanted my sis to be happy, and I think you could do just that." giving him a brotherly hug right after the statement.

"Oh yeah you could definitely make her happy." whispered the most perverted lizard the world has ever known.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Gin? Or would you prefer to get to the bottom faster than expected?" Trepe said with his protective voice and a clenched fist.

"Umm...nothing, absolutely nothing."

Link placed the quiver and bow onto his back and readied himself to make the descent into the pit.

"Good luck man." slowly letting him down into the darkness, hoping that everything will be all right.

Almost into complete darkness, Link lit the lantern to make sure he had sight. The light was seen from the rim of the pit where Trepe and Michelle were at.

"I hope he's doing all right down there. Who knows what there is waiting for him in that pit." the concerned dagger assailant spoke up.

After another three minutes, the light was gone from sight, making the two brother and sister even more worried for our story's hero.

Mean while down in the pit, belaying down the wall, Link was about to use his second bottle of oil so he pulled on the rope to stop moving.

Back up at the surface, Trepe felt a tug on the rope which signaled him to hold the rope. Since holding a rope still was harder than having to let it go bit by bit, Michelle grabbed onto the rope to aid him.

Once again down in the deep hole, Link filled up the lantern and turned his head back to the wall. But when he turned around he saw even more of the cave wall, which also showed him what appeared to be a large of map written on the walls.

Right in front of the dangling Link was a picture of a rock with two circles around it. The outside one being curvy while the inside was a plain circle.

After a much closer investigation, Link found six more of these circles within the map, each with their own distinct symbol. A flame, a waterfall, a fan, a dragons head, an iceberg, and one with what appeared to be cave writing in it.

"What do you think this is Gin?" Link questioned the silver lizard while viewing the map.

"It looks to me that these circles are the locations of the eight temples." Gin also now looking at the inscribed map "But...where is the eighth circle?"

But before that answer could be made, the earth once again began to shake all around them. Both groups above and below the surface were doing their best to help the other from falling down. Just then a spike jutted out from the side of the wall about 7 feet from the blondes left, then another to his right but even closer.

The shaking then stopped and nothing happened for awhile.

Then without warning, a third spike came jutting out directly above Links head. Not only did it give Link the new found ability to win any Limbo game now, and blowing out his lantern, but it also cut the rope that he was hanging from. Thus sending the blonde hero falling into the pit doing his trademark scream.

Trepe and Michelle had fallen backwards onto the ground from the instant loss of weight on the rope. When the two got up, they both knew that something terrible had happened to Link.

Back down in the pit, the screaming boy was still falling, and still screaming. Just then, he hit his back on something, but it didn't stop him from falling. After awhile, he felt that he was...sliding, sliding in a circular pathway. Finally, he hit something that was lying flat and went rolling for a few feet and leaving him with spirals in his eyes.

Link then rose up to see his surroundings. Sadly, he couldn't see a thing.

"Aaahhh! I've gone blind!" waving his hands in front of his eyes and running around in circles screaming. He then felt a whip like thing slap against his face (Gins tail).

"You're not blind Blondey! We're at the bottom of a pitch black pit!" slapping Link again in the face for good measure.

Finally having control of himself, Link got out the final bottle of oil and relit his lantern. Now looking at his surrounding _with_ light this time, he found what he had hit on the way down. A large spiral slide circling the pit walls about five or six times, then ending just a few feet away from where he was standing. When he turned around to see what else was down there, he couldn't help but to tilt his head upward.

In front of him was a giant door at least 50ft tall with the symbol of a rock on its face. Around the door it was the inscriptions saying:

_Praise the Rock Guard of Hyrule, Oujou. May the earth be blessed by his power, and he be blessed by the earth in return._

Down at the very bottom of the door lied a hand print carved into the door. Link placed his hand onto the print, which then reacted to the door slowly moving downward into the ground. Seeing the newly made doorway, the courageous blonde and perverted lizard entered through it.

* * *

When they walked in, the lantern instantly had its flame shrink, making it impossible to see what the room looked like. All they knew was that it was really huge by spotting a glowing rock from the ceiling. After a few steps forward, the two noticed an unlit torch standing right next to them. Link use the flame in his lantern to light the torch. And before there eyes the torch not only lit, but also created a trail of flames that cover the walls with an ancient language from the looks of it.

The room was now completely visible now that it had been lit up. The glowing rock still glowing at the top of a domed room with boulders of different shapes, sizes, and colors scattered across the floor.

"Where's the demon?" Gin asked seeing nothing that could pose as a threat.

Link walked further into the room to see if there was anything at all inside this room. When he was closer to the center of the rock dome, he noticed that there was a seal written in the center closely resembling the one he had seen against his stone counterparts. Stepping a few steps closer, the glowing rock fell from the top of the ceiling crashing into the ground with so much force that it sent Link flying backward and his bow flying into another direction.

The stone began to glow even more than usually, then it floated up into the air hovering over the ground. The surrounding rocks on the floor also began to hover above the ground but at a lower level than the glowing rock.

The blonde stood up to see what was going on in awe.

Behind Link, a marble stone with spikes on one half of it turned towards the human intruder and flew straight at him. Link noticed in time to duck from the oncoming rock which he found out was not aiming for him at all, but was heading straight towards the glowing rock. The spiked marble then began to hover next to the glowing boulder as if it were its armor. Other rocks around the room came towards the rock now, attaching themselves to each other until they made a humanoid figure the size of the door with two massive boulder, one as its left hand, and the other on its right shoulder. The rock giant looked completely lifeless however. That is until a light came shining out of the cracks between the rocks, merging them to act as one body.

The giant then began to move itself around as to getting the feel of a weapon. A rock that resembled closely to its head then looked straight at the stunned blonde. Once seeing the intruder, it let out a large roar and banged its chest like an angry ape. The battle between Link and the Earth Demon, had begun.

The demon made the first move by walking towards its much smaller opponent, which due to its size took it about 5 steps to reach him. It raised its right arm across its chest and swung it down unto the ground to swipe at Link. Link did dodge the attack but the ground below the swiping action shot out dull spikes which struck the warrior and threw him further back.

'_What did I get myself into?!?' _Link now completely amazed that not only was he dealing with a stone giant, but that the giant can also control everything that's in the room. _'How do I beat a guy who can control the earth?' _but before he could answer, the demon lifted its foot from where it was still standing and slammed it onto the ground. This caused a rock pillar to raise below Link and raise him to the height of the behemoths waist.

The demons boulder hand then made a steaming noise with rock spikes coming out of the rock surrounding the area where the boulder is attached to its arm.

Gin goes wide-eyed after seeing this "Umm...you probably want to jump off now." slowly crawling to the blondes back for safety (like it's gonna help).

Link looked at Gin now holding on for dear life to his partners back in confusion. But confusion was instantly erased from his mind when he looked back at the earth demon to see it raise its bouldered arm over its head and lunge it forward, hurling the gigantic boulder in Links direction.

He jumped off the pillar in time to see the boulder demolish half of the pillar as well as lodge itself more than halfway into the wall. Rock fragments came hurtling down onto the ground, but none that could or would harm our hero.

Both opponents noticing each others actions, they knew they had to kick it up a notch. Facing each other, the two moved their left arms over to their right shoulders at the same time. Link was the first to pull out the sword Tlon had given to him, while the rock giant sunk its arm into the boulder on its shoulder and pulled it off with some more fragments falling from where it was attached. The monster then rammed the boulder into the ground next to itself, sinking it into the ground about halfway. It then pulled it back out to reveal that the boulder was now cover in spikes, ready to sink themselves through their next victims body.

"Gin, do you see a symbol on this freak of nature?"

"No, I can't see anything at all. That thing should have a weakness though." Gin doing his best to see even the smallest sign of a weak spot.

'_Dang!'_

Link knew that he couldn't get near the giant without being squashed by either the boulder or by its feet. Long range would be the only way of fighting the demon, but he didn't know where to hit the thing to save his life, literally.

* * *

What will happen next? Will Link find a way to kill the Earth Demon? Will Gin come up with more perverted jokes? Will anyone else review so I can get the next chapter up? Who knows!

The poll in the previous chapter is still up for voting until i get a good number of votes. So please either review on the story or vote in the poll. I'm out.


	6. 7 to Go

I've got them! They might not be official, but I have reached my goal for posts! The number of posts required for the next chapter was ten, seven have been officially posted on this story, while another reviewer has posted three times on my email, thus taking the total to 10.

I can now post up the 6th chapter of the **9th Guardian**

This chapter is dedicated to **zeldafanman**, for posting so many times. however, I am sorry to say that their name will not be placed in the story due to their name. But look at the bright side, at least you get dedicated by the famous **twilightinthedark**!

**disclaimer: i do not own zelda, because if i did then this would have been rumored about thoughout the internet by now. and if it is, it is because i have somehow a telepathic connection with miyamoto himself or nintendo liked it so much that they had spreaed the rumors before even making the game.**

And now without further to say until the end of this chapter, on with the fic.

* * *

'_Dang!'_

Link knew that he couldn't get near the giant without being squashed by either the boulder or by its feet. Long range would be the only way of fighting the demon, but he didn't know where to hit the thing to save his life, literally.

The Earth Demon then came rushing in at Link, making sure to crush him with its full force. The blonde hero prepared to dodge whatever the behemoth was going to throw at him next. Its arm rose into the air and began its pathway straight into the ground. Luckily, Link just dodge the impact of the boulder, but like the giants arm swipe, he was hit by the dull spikes that shot out around the impacted area throwing Link into the curved wall and having him roll along it for a few yards before falling to the ground.

Our hero rose with cuts bruises all over his body now, still trying to just survive this fight. But during the whole flying through the air scene, Link had lost his sword. He rigorously looked around for his primary weapon and noticed it was lying on the ground only a few yards away. The only problem was, it was directly below the rock giant.

But there was something strange about the demon now. It was now kneeling, boulder still in the ground, and appearing to be trying to catch its breathe.

'_It's getting tired?'_ Link looking on at the kneeling giant _'How on earth does rock get tired?!?'_

"Blondey! Look, the shining stone!" Gin pointing to what was still revealed of the glowing rock that descended from the ceiling. The stone had a white streak on it withy light dispersing from it. A medium sized rock, then fell from the giants back and came crashing onto the ground behind itself.

'_But how?'_ the blonde then looked back at his sword, there was a weird slimy material on the end of the blade with the same color as the stone. _'The stone is its weak point!'_

"The stone is the demons weak point!" the silver lizard jumping up and down for his discovery. Sadly it was a few seconds too late.

"So how exactly am I going to hit that spot now? My sword is directly below the pile of rocks that's trying to kill me, and I can't just punch the rock with my fists."

"Then use your red friends tool." saying tool with a perverted smile. Link was now fighting to not tie Gin to one of those arrows and shoot him straight at the rock giant.

Anyways, while the demon was still recovering from the blow, Link ran over to the bow and quiver that were located near the center of the dome. Placing the quiver on his back and grabbing bow in hand, he pulled out an arrow and placed it into the bow.

"Umm Blondey...do you know how to use a bow?"

"Nope. But what better time to learn how." giving a little smile while pulling back the arrow and trying his best to aim at the stone. Thanks to the rock that had fallen previously, the glowing rock was much more visible than before, thus making a larger target.

The arrow was let loose into the air, bending back and forth was it was sailing into the left side of the stone just inches away from missing its target. A large flash of white light bursted out of the where the arrow was hit. The rock giant gave out a larger roar than before and began to rise. However, when it rose to its feet, it left something behind, its entire left arm.

"Nice shot Blondey, what were you aiming for the rock right next to it." Gin speaking sarcastically.

"No, since I thought that I wouldn't make it hit if I aimed directly at the rock, I aimed to the left side to make sure." Gin now looking at his partner in awe. He couldn't believe that Link was dead on on his first shot of his life.

Back to the rock giant, it finally noticed that it had lost its arm. Being much more aggravated now that the tiny opponent has gotten this far in the battle, the demon rams its right arm into the ground. When the arm is pulled out, it is carrying with it a double-sided axe half the size of the demons body. It swings the large weapon a few times to get the feel and also for intimidation.

Link and Gin are...well...they're just standing there with mouths wide open and whitened eyes.

The blonde getting out of his stupor grabs another arrow and aims for the areas where the glowing stone is revealing itself. Launching another arrow at the giant, the giant seeing the arrow deflects the arrow with its large axe. Trying once again, Link shoots yet another arrow that inevitably, was deflected by the same axe.

The earth demon then makes its counter by flailing its axe in the air while running after Link who was still standing in the center of the room. It waved its weapon above its head and swung it straight down with as much of its strength. Link back jumped out of its path by just enough, because when the dust settled, his face was about and inch away from the blade.

Link was still in his flinching stage. After he realized nothing was happening, he looked around the axe to see it was a perfectly clean cut into the ground. "What, no spi-" his sentence was cut short by a spike shooting out from the end of the axes blow and sent the blonde hero flying into the wall yet again.

When Link came to the wall, his quiver was the one to hit first, cushioning the hit to the wall. Landing on his sore rump, he heard a clicking noise from behind. Out from the quiver popped and arrow that was made of pure gold. From the tip down to the center of the shaft it had a spiral pattern as well as having dark purple streaks and swirls decorating the arrows body. The golden arrow landed right in front of an almost unconscious Link, making a sharp tinging noise that woke him out of his dead state of mind. Looking at the arrow, the blonde warrior grabbed it, and to his amazement it felt was as light as a feather.

"That's some cool looking arrow, huh?" the silver lizard suggested.

Our hero, getting this funny feeling while holding the new found projectile, decided to just believe that this was some sort of fate thing and placed it into the bow for another shot.

However, the axe-wielding demon was not just going to stand still for another attack and began to run after him with what was to be the final blow of the battle.

Link raised the bow with the golden arrow in placed, and when he pulled back the arrow, the tip became covered in a green aura of some sorts. The demon swung back its axe, which in reaction had one of its halves flip over to combine with the other and making the blade twice as large. The earth warrior came running with now greater force.

"SHOOT IT ALREADY!" with a deafening scream, the cowardly Gin running into the quiver.

He released the arrow from its string. The arrow flew through the air leaving behind a golden streak of light with a green aura swirling around the streak. Its went straight through the giant, but kept on going into the wall of the room, leaving no mark whatsoever. The behemoth was still coming after Link without a single wince of pain or anything.

Link dropped his bow, finally accepting his fate after battling so hard against an almost unbeatable opponent. The earth demon swung its axe around, resulting in the final blow of the battle.

It became quiet for a few seconds. Link, now supposed to be dead, was still standing, but now he was standing to the right of the large axe. He looked up from the axe to see the one armed rock giant, just...standing completely still with axe in hand.

Just then, the glowing stone began to break apart into little fragments and speeding towards the wall. The fragments were followed by even more from the rest of the rocks that the Earth Demon was made of. Before the fragments met with the wall, the wall itself imploded into multiple more pieces like all the other rocks and followed the path until light could be shown into the room.

Gin and Link were both completely amazed. But Link however had a wet spot between his legs and on his left shoulder.

The whole room was quit for about another five minutes with the victorious duo still standing in the same spot.

The larger of the two shook out of his trance and began to look around for the reason why they went down there. "Hey, where's the talisman?"

"The what?"

"The talisman! The old man said that when I defeat a demon, a talisman is given to me."

And as if the goddesses answered his call, the seal in the center of the room became light blue, creating a cone of light with the tip reaching a quarter of the way to the ceiling. The blonde walked up to the cone of blue light to see a stone, no bigger than his palm, floating at the tip. Link reached for the talisman, but accidently fell forward and landed into the light.

The light then began to glow brighter. A beam of light shot out of the tip and began to fly around the room. After a few seconds of its random travels, it made a sharp turn straight into the back of Links neck right in between the shoulder blades. The pain was so intense that Link went down to his knees as he cried out like death was nearing him. The cone of light then began to move into the pathway way the light had made, but instead of going to Links back, it went to his sword lying off in the distance, engraving into it the same symbol as was on the large door onto the bottom part of the blade in the gold.

Light was still plunging itself into the blondes body with as much pain as possible. Finally the end of the trail had appeared, but what was at the end was the palm sized stone flying right behind. When the stone reached the back of the blonde, it made such an impact that it threw Link into the air flying head first, unconscious, and now a hole on the back of shirt with a rock symbol in the center of the hole.

But before Link could reach the wall, another wall completely made of mud rose from the cracks in the ground stopping our hero from making a full impact on solid rock. He slowly oozed down onto the ground lying still unconscious.

Gin rushing to his buddys side worried about his well-being "Blondey, wake up! Come on man, you can't leave me like this all alone at the bottom of a pit! Blondey! Blondey! Link!"

A small smile appeared on the sleeping face of Link "You finally said my name Gin."

The silver lizard returning it with a smile himself "Don't get used to it."

It took about another minute for Link and his reptilian ally to get themselves out of the mud and clean off most of it.

"So...how are we getting back up, Blondey." Gin smiling at going back to the name Link just hated. He merely ignored him and went to go grab his sword. When he took hold of it, the earth began to quake just a small amount, but enough to startle anyone. "What the heck was that?!?" Gin running back to his usual spot on Links shoulder.

Link looked at his sword to see that the symbol of the rock was placed on it.

'_I wonder...'_ the blonde rose the sword and swung it across the ground like the demon did with its arm. Just when he did that, dull spikes shot out of the ground away from Link.

'_I see, so I got the demons powers because I defeated it. I think I'm gonna like this quest a bit more now.' _giving a smirk at his new power.

"Come on Gin. We're leaving." walking with his ally, they went out of the room.

The large door closed behind them. A second or two later a silver hole appeared on the seal. Out of the hole popped out a large lizard, the Mirror Dragon. The beast looked around the room, seeing the damage that was caused and sensing that its subordinate was not living anymore. Giving a low growl, it went back into the hole with it closing up behind it.

Back in the room with the spiral slide, Gin noticed that the lantern not only lit the main room, but also that room as well.

"So, once again, how are we getting out." Gin looking up to see pitch black, knowing how deep the pit was.

Link walking towards the center replied "I think I have an idea." he stops in the center of the room and stopped. He took out his sword from its sheath, raised the hilt in the airwith the blade pointing down. Then he lunged it into the ground and saying only two words.

"Hang on."

Cracks appeared around the hero. Then all of a sudden, a pillar of rock rose from under them, lifting them higher and higher above the ground at speeds that made Gin not able to move from his spot.

When the two were about 200 yards away from the surface of the pit, Link once again said:

"Hang on."

The pillar then stopped directly level with the surface. And with the created inertia, Link went flying into the air with sword and a silver lizard clinging on for life. After trying to be fancy and doing 4 flips in the air (they went really high up), the blonde acrobat landed on the ground on his feet. Oh, and he also had another wet spot on his shoulder.

It was still day time, but nearing twilight. Link looked around to see if anyone was around, but saw no one at all. A twang could be heard off in the distance, looking over in that direction, the two noticed an arrow flying towards them. Link swung his sword in the ground like before, but this time created a wall in front of himself, blocking the arrows path. Swinging it once again to send the wall back into the earth he looked up to see a black figure sitting up a rooftop.

"MICHELLE!" Before anyone could react, another black figure came popping out from a bush behind Link. The figure pulled out a sword and swung it at Links head. The blonde turned around in time to block the attack.

"How's it going Trepe?" the figure widened its eyes from the name as Link sent his sword into the ground, jutting out a spike sending the figure back into the bush it came from.

The two figures came back at Link, but now with their hoods down, with no intent to kill, and with shock written all over their faces.

In unison "Link is that you?" the two, who are now Michelle and Trepe, didn't recognized the blonde due to him being covered in mud and having these new abilities.

Trepe with his hands at his hips looking at Link with admiration "Well I be danged. You look just like your rock copies, only better."

Link merely complemented with a nod as he turned around to see Michelle. She stood there all shy like with one really big blush. She couldn't believe that she was seeing Link all dirtied up with lots of battle scars.

"Hey Blondey, you better get a new set of clothes. That is...unless you want to go to bed early tonight." the perverted lizard said whispering into his ear, and Link, not knowing that much about women, finally understood what Gin meant when he saw the red headed farm girl with a blush as red as her own hair.

"Well, it looks like I need a new set of clothes." Link speaking which made Michelle get out of her blushing state and into her hostess mode.

"Oh, one minute, I'll get you something." she ran into the house searching what they had left from the dragons attack.

Link still outside with Trepe, who spoke up "She really likes you, you know that right?"

It was silent for awhile. Link couldn't help but to think about who he lost from the dragon. Erisa was perfect for him, but there was no physical proof that she could still be alive.

"You had someone else too huh?" Trepe interrupting his train of thought. "I used to as well. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to me. Then the dragon came and took her out of my hands." clenching his fist holding back tears "That monster will pay for what it did. I'll make sure of it." now having control of himself, he placed his hand on Links shoulder. "I don't know if they're gone for good. But I understand if you don't share the same feelings for her as she does for you. Just make sure she stays happy."

"Here they are Link! Come and get them on." Michelle yelling from the house. Link smiled and nodded then headed in with Trepe following behind him.

"Hey Link." stopping his walk to the house, Link turns around to Trepe. "Where'd you get that thing on your back?"

Link instantly knew that the dagger user was talking about his new symbol on his back.

"Let's just say it was from the spoils of the war." turning around and continuing into the house.

Trepe and Michelle were in the kitchen waiting for Link to appear in his new clothes. Finally after 20 minutes of waiting, the two siblings heard foot steps on the stairs.

Our blonde hero was now had on a green shirt with tannish white pants. He also had on his head a hat the same color as his shirt with a point that fell down to right above his rock symbol. Brown, fingerless, leather gloves were worn on his hands with the right one having a guard on the palm side for archery.

"Oh you look so cute in that!" the farm girl cried out with little hearts in her eyes.

Link questioning her comment while looking at himself. "You sure? I just don't see myself in green. Maybe red or blue, but not green."

Michelle giving puppy eyes with an innocent voice that could match an angels. "Could you wear it for me? Pleeeeeease."

Being unable to fight back the puppy eyes, Link merely nodded and kept the clothes on.

Trepe then stood up from finishing a drink that he made while waiting and said "So what are you going to do now? _Oh great hero_?" saying the last bit sarcastically.

A small ding like from an elevator when it reaches its floor was heard from inside Links hat. Out from under it popped out an all too familiar reptile. "I have an idea." Gin then began to explain his plan to the three humans as they listened to what at first would seem to be a stupid plan, but actually turned out to be a pretty decent one.

The next morning. The lizard, blonde, farm girl, and brother were now standing at the entrance of the village, leading to the vast field that was known as Hyrule.

Gin spoke up "Ok, everyone know what to do?"

Michelle "Yep, I go up to the north to see if there are any strange creatures like the ones here, and help the people deal with them." raising her bow.

"Wait, don't I have your bow?" Link lifting up a bow as well.

"You've got my favorite one. This is my second favorite."

Gin looking completely bored, continued with the review "And Trepe?"

"I go west to do the same thing as well." raising his dagger in one hand and sheathing a sword in the other.

"And me and Blondey here will go east. Eventually, our paths will cross again and we will deal with the rest of the plan then." all nodding in understanding. Trepe and Michelle getting on their horses, Rean and Lex, ready to ride off.

"You sure you don't want to use a horse Link?" Trepe looking down to the blonde who had no transportation but his own feet.

"We'll be fine, our destination is closer than yours are. So see ya later guys." waving a good bye to the horse riders.

Trepe smiling at the wave "Just make sure you don't die before we meet again. That goes for you too sis." kicking Lex in the sides, Trepe head out into the fields to his location, leaving Michelle with Link.

"Michelle." the red head looked down to the blonde. "Be careful, ok? Your brother really wants you to be safe." Link trying to hide that it is actually he who wants Michelle to be safe.

"Link come on, with my archery skills, I think it's the baddies that will need to be safe." giggling a little bit. She waved good bye to her good friend and went riding out with Rean. Now Link was all alone, it was just him and the perverted lizard.

Pulling up his quiver on his back, Link too set out to the west to find his second demon. He was ready for anything now. With his new found power, a new weapon, and a perverted lizard on his shoulder, he was sure he could deal with anything that came in his way.

Gin spoke "One down..."

Link finishing the statement. "Seven to go."

* * *

The first demon is taken down. Link now possess the power to control the earth. and now, the three have seperated to try their best to save Hyrule. what will happen on their journeys to the north, west, and east?

Well to find out and to read more of the fanfic, I am holding the 7th chapter hostage for a ransome of 20 reviews. If my demands are not met, then will not see the next chapter any time soon. I'm out


	7. Journey to the West

THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR REVIEWS FOR SO LONG THAT I HAVE GIVEN THE 7TH CHAPTER AWAY!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RANSOM ANYMORE!!!

Anyways, this chapter is not dedicated to anyone as no one new reviewed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Cause if I did, I wouldn't be telling you the story line of the next game to come. If this is the next game to come, then I have spoiled the game for you all.**

* * *

It became night on the blonde heros journey to the west, forcing him to stop and make up camp. He placed his quiver and sword into a pile and headed out into a nearby forest to gather firewood. A little later, Link return with an arm full of wood and plopped it into another pile. He then set up a fire for warmth over the night.

"Gosh this sucks. We've been walking through these fields for a full day and not a single sign of a village." Link said poking a stick at the fire.

"Stop complaining and hand over the food, I'm starving!" an all too agitated lizard shouted out in a hunger frenzy. Link agreeing to Gins remark took out the knapsack that Michelle had given them back at their village. Inside was enough food to last them another two days, not including that night. The two grabbed their rations and began to eat.

Half way through the meal, the green warrior put down his food next to him and took out his sword ever so quietly. Gin noticing this also sensed something in the air.

"We've got company I see." the perverted reptile said in a whisper. Link replied with a smirk as he looked out into the dark woods. Lunging his sword into the ground, mounds of earth shot out from afar striking the intruder who gave a high pitched yip. But when it landed on the ground, it made a loud thud.

The two knowing that was too big of a thud to be from any ordinary forest animal, they decided to investigate. Link holding his sword in his left hand and lit lantern in the right, went into the woods to see what the creature that he hit was.

A few yards into the woods, the heroic duo heard something that was breathing heavily, and was very close. A tree not too far showed a furry root from behind its trunk.

Link and Gin moved closer to see the "furry root" was in fact a tail, but a tail to what appeared to be a wolf. However this wolf was twice the size of any ordinary wolf, with fangs as large as a sabertooth tigers and tan fur with a black line of fur on his spine. With a scar on its right eye, and a large bruise on its chest, it could be clearly seen that the wolf was in fact the one who was hit by the boys attack.

"Wow. That's a whole lot of meat. Tonight, we feast!" Gin crying out to the heavens for their catch.

The blonde said nothing as he watched the animal lying in pain. Being the good guy and all, Link went into the woods to find some specific kinds of plants.

"Blondey, what are you doing? The meat is that direction." pointing towards the gigantic canine. Link didn't respond, he continued for a few more feet and came up to a tall plant with small purple flowers along its stem. He knelt down and plucked some and went back to the camp.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? Our food is back in the woods." the blonde once again ignoring the lizards remark.

He grabbed a bowl from the sack and place the flowers into it. Then he grabbed some water and gently placed in five drops on the flowers. After that, Link grabbed his sword and used the hilt to grind the flower into a salve of some sorts and placed the bowl over the fire for a few minutes.

When the hero in green took the bowl away from the fire he stood up again and headed back to the location of the injured wolf. Once there, Link set down his lantern next to the beast and knelt in front of its chest. He removed his glove and dipped his hand into the salve, he then had spread it across the canines torso, which made the wolfs breathing rate slow down.

Gin seeing this effect on the beast questioned "What did you do to it?"

"Back in my village, I worked at the village store sometimes, and while there, a friend of mine taught me to make some simple medicines to sell. This salve comes from a common plant in the woods and when added to water and heated, it becomes a relaxer that soothes the pain in the given area." Standing up again, he goes back to the camp to retrieve the extra fire wood to make a fire next to the animal. "If the salve doesn't stay warm, it will stop working and the animal will have even more pain than before." Link starts making the fire, while the silver lizard is staring at his partner with respect in his eyes.

"You really are a good kid. For a Blondey." Link lets out a small laugh and continues with making the fire.

The fire was lit in short time and Link headed back to the original camp to move the stuff over to the new camp.

"Umm, what are we doing now?"

"We're moving to the new camp."

"But what if the thing wakes, it could kill us!"

"True, but if it does try, I'll kill it first." moving his sword out of the sheath a few inches to show what he would use.

When they reached there destination next to the giant canine, the two set up their beds and went to sleep. Link didn't really go to sleep at all that night because he didn't know if anything else was gonna come out in the night. He just laid there listening carefully to the surrounding sounds and also keeping a watch out for the sleeping wolf if it was to wake up.

The next day came and our perverted reptile was well rested. On the other hand, Link was dead tired but never did show it. He got up out of bed to see that their wolf companion was still sleeping, and with the salve still on it. Link walked over to the fire and put it out with some loose soil and then began to pack up their things.

Just then, the wolfs body started to move upwards, but slowly as it had still felt some pain from Links blow to its chest. The wolf opened his eyes and saw the boy with the lizard sitting on his shoulder. Looking down, the beast noticed that there was a fire that had recently put out. Also he had smelled something strange on his chest.

It appeared that this animal was smarter than it looked, for what the animal did next was that he bowed his head down towards his healer. The green medic man in return bowed his head also. Picking up his things, he turned to the west and continued his journey in search of a nearby village, leaving the wolf behind in the woods.

Link and Gin continued along the forests edge with Link every now and then looking behind himself and smirking. About another hour later, they had met up with a trench that stretched to far for either one of them to jump or even use rope to cross.

A noise was then heard from behind, the green warrior turned around to see the same wolf from before walking out of the woods, heading towards them. Link instantly plunged his sword into the ground and had him and his reptilian companion shot over across the trench to safety. Landing on the other side, the two saw the wolf walk up to the edge and peer down the trench seeing how far down it was. The large canine gave out a howl and walked away from the two on the other side.

"That shows him not to mess with a guy who has earth powers." Gin shaking his fist at the back turned wolf. However, once he finished that sentence, the wolf turned around and began to run at full speed towards the two. When it got to the edge of the trench again, it shot itself over with his hind legs sending it soaring over the crevice and past where Link and Gin were standing and still landing on all fours.

The blonde made a step back and prepared his blade for battle with the beast. But what the wolf did next was completely the opposite of what the two would have thought, it rolled onto its back with tongue hanging out, signaling that he wanted his belly rubbed.

Gin sweat dropped at the site of the animal while Link had his head bowing down from seeing an animal of that size...wanting its belly rubbed. Reluctantly, the blonde went over to the puppy like wolf and began to scratch his belly as the wolf itself began to pound his leg onto the ground like a rabbit.

After several minutes of belly rubbing and a small fight with an overgrown flea, the wolf got back onto all fours and gave Link a big wet lick on his face. Wiping the saliva off, our hero noticed that their "puppy beast" lowered its rear and was wagging it back and forth. His eye now twitching at what he was seeing was interrupted by Gin explaining to him the scene in front of him.

"I think he wants to give us a ride, Blondey."

Shaking out of his shocked status, Link decided to go along with it and got on the beasts back. When the wolf started running at full half of his previous speed, the blonde only had one tiny problem...holding on. He clanged to the wolfs fur like his life depended on it. The large canine then made a turn into the woods and zig-zagged through the trees making it even harder for our hero to hold on.

Mile after mile, the duo with their new companion and transportation rode through the forest at high speeds, until finally they reached an area where rocks were becoming more of the terrain than trees were. After awhile, the wolf had stopped at a mountain which had a flat top and holes all over its sides.

The wolf gave out an ear piercing howl before he ascended the mountain side. But before the beast could begin to run up, a large sphere came out from nowhere smashing into the mountain right next to Link and his animal companions. This made the wolf jump off to the side and Link jump of his furry friend and ready his bow.

Seeing where the sphere landed, Link saw the same sphere come out of a ground by a chain and heading back into the woods. Now knowing the origin of the attack, Link released the bow and sent an arrow towards the spot. The only thing he heard was metal clashing with metal before the metal sphere once again came out of the woods heading straight at them. Dodging it again, the ball landed in the ground in between the wolf and the boy making their distance even greater.

Link knowing what happened last time hurried over to the ball and tried to cut the chain with his sword, but to no success as the chain was to thick. The chain then became tightened, signaling the ball would return to its master. The green warrior leapt onto the ball and was sent with the ball to the one who possessed the weapon.

A bald, muscle bound man who only wore pants and a large metal plate on his back. On the plate there were two gears with chain wrapped around each of them. One of the gears were still moving, bringing in the chain that was attached to the metal ball that Link was currently riding on.

The blonde jumped off the ball and swung his sword above his head to deliver a fatal blow to the bald stranger. But as fast as Link brought down his sword, the stranger brought up another metal sphere in his other hand to block the attack. The man pushed Link backwards and prepared for another attack, but when the stranger was about to throw his other ball in hand, an earth mound shot out and hit him right in the kisser and sent him flying back only a few feet. When he landed the two metal spheres made two craters in the ground on impact.

'_How heavy are those things?!'_ Link was stupefied by the intense weight that the strangers weapons had possessed. Just then a high pitched yip was heard back at the mountain side. _'The wolf!'_ the blonde headed to the area where the noise was made, but when he got there, his canine companion was caught in a large net and being dragged away by some people.

"Get away from hi-" Link did not finish due to a the bald stranger hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

When the blonde woke up, he tried to rub the back of his head, but found out he couldn't. His hands and feet had been tied up and all his weapons as well as Gin have gone missing. Barely any light could be seen except from a lonely torch on a wall on the other side of a wall of bars.

Another source of light then appeared as the sound of a door opened. A darkened figure came walking in standing in front of the blondes cell.

"Who are you? What's your business here?" the mystery person asked with a stern voice.

Link squinting from the new light source replied "What are you talking about, I was just minding my own business and you guys just came out of nowhere and attacked me. If anything, I should be asking you questions!"

"Don't get wise with me bud, I saw you riding on that monster, which means that you have some connections with the creatures."

Our hero remembering the wolf that he helped and that gave them a ride to the mountain.

"Oh you mean my new friend. He was injured in a battle, and I helped him out. In return, the wolf gave me its services."

"Oh? Then explain to me why you were heading to its packs den?"

Link had no idea what his furry companion was doing, so all he showed was a confused face to the darkened figure.

The man on the other side of the bars made a signal for a man to come in. "Cut off the ropes on his legs, I want to show him something." the second man did what he said and opened the cell and removed the bindings on Links legs. The blonde stood up and walked out of the dark room with the two men standing on either side of him.

When in the light, Link saw that the man questioning him was in fact the large bald headed man who he fought in the woods beforehand and the other was a smaller man with goggles on his head and looking more on the geeky side.

As the three men walked down a dirt road running down the center of a village that was surrounded by trees. Children playing on the sides of the road were being dragged back into their houses by their mothers and fathers at the site of the new comer.

Link seeing these events looks up to the bald one in question.

"The villagers know that you are linked to the creatures that have been causing havoc to the village for the past five days and therefore fear you." the burly stranger says still looking forward. Link nodded slowly.

They finally approached there destination, which was a large cage that had inside of it a very familiar animal. The blonde noticing the wolf ran over to the side of the cage with the two men following close behind him.

The giant canine made a large roar and swung his claw at the two men who backed away from the attack, while Link remained next to the cage. He turned around with a smirk on his face and his wolf friend standing behind him. The wolf then lowered its head and poked its mouth out of the cage.

The muscle man and nerd were looking on in confusion, but then understood when the green boy pulled apart the ropes that held his hands together. Link shook his wrist to give them movement and looked back at the two men.

Cracking his knuckles, the blonde heard a new but very familiar voice.

"Hey Blondey good to see you again." yelled the silver reptile from inside a small cage dangling from the ceiling of the wolfs cage.

"Gin, you know where my sword is?"

"Last time I saw it, it was with you at the mountain." shaking his head to support his statement.

Link turned around and walked towards the two men.

"Where's my sword?" staring them down with a killers look.

The bald one was able to stand his ground, but the one with hair caved in from the stare and pointed to a shed not too far off from the cage. Link smiled and went towards the shed. When he opened the door, he heard a roar from behind him, the muscle man came running after him with nothing but brute force.

The blonde grabbed his sword and dodged the punch just in time. He unsheathed his sword and swung it horizontally along the ground, causing the earth to shoot out and throw the burly man flying into the air. When the man landed, Link shot his sword into the ground and had four spikes ascend out of the ground heading straight for the lock on the cage. The lock broke off and the door flew open.

The large canine then walked up to the goggle wearing boy ready to cut him down to size. However, Link had other plans, he tapped the wolf on the back and pointed to the small cage still hanging with a lizard still in it. The wolf nodded and went to retrieve the reptile.

Back to baldy, he finally regain consciousness and was about to get up when he felt a sharp point to his neck.

"Now, where's my bow." barely moving a finger, he pointed back at the shed where the bow was clearly hanging along with its quiver of arrows. "Oh." he walked over and got the other items and gave a whistle to the wolf who now had a caged lizard in his mouth. Link looked out to see the mountain that they were previously at and signaled to go in that direction.

"We'll be taking our leave now." the blonde waving farewell to the villagers as they slowly got out of their houses knowing that it was safe to do so. All of a sudden, they heard a distant howl that seemed to have come from the mountain. What they saw next were dots popping out from the sides of the mountain and heading down towards the village.

"Everyone, take cover!" a random villager cried out seeing what was about to happen. Every villager was now running towards a building that was halfway under ground with three large bars on the door to make sure it would remain close, like a modern day bunker.

Then without warning, while other villagers were still running for the bunker, five giant beats jumped high up in the air and landed along the out skirts of the village. The beasts look exactly like Links companion, except that none of them had any scars and the one in the middle had three black stripes across his back, most likely the alpha male. The alpha male let out a roar telling the other four to surround what was left of the straggling villagers. The wolves ran passed Link to block the way to the bunker, but before they could reach it a wall of earth and mud rose up in front of them. The four turned around to see the green boy pulling out his blade from the ground. He lifted it up, pointing it into the air and then slowly pointing the tip towards the four ravenous canines.

"You're fight is with me."

* * *

Well Thanks for all who have read this far. And as a gift, I will give you all a present on Nov 10, but you'll have to wait until then alright.

I guess the poll is officially dead unless others vote. But until Nov 10, I'm out.


	8. The Primal Beast

Well everyone...I HAVE GONE COMPLETELY MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(sinsister laugh)

The reason for the statement above is quite simple really. Instead of getting a present for my B-Day, I'm giving you all a present. and the present is...3 WHOLE CHAPTERS!!!

Since I have been waiting for reviews for so long that I actually made the other chapters while waiting.

**Disclaimer: I might be mad, but I'm not mad enough to formulate a plan to own Zelda...yet.**

* * *

Link grabbed his sword with both hands, preparing for not one, not two, but four overgrown wolves who each had a need to see the dentist.

The four beasts slowly walked towards the blonde encircling their prey. With tongues hanging out and hunger across their faces, they stood there waiting for the opportune moment.

The wolf to the left of Link made the first move by running straight at him bearing fangs. Two words to the wolf: Big mistake.

The beast dove in for in for a bite. With its mouth gaping wide, the blonde merely lunged his blade to his left and it plunged into the wolfs head. The wolf went crashing down to the ground with blood coming out of its mouth.

Link pulled his sword out of the canines mouth and made to the remaining three a hand gesture to bring on the next one. The wolves now had there hair standing on ends to intimidate their prey. The group of animals now took a different approach this time. Now two of the wolves went in and tried to bring him down by confusing him with a random path of movement. However, the green warrior was bit smarter than the two put together. He once again placed his sword into the ground, which in result shot up rock pillars directly in the paths of the two canines. The two collided with the pillars with full force and knocked themselves unconscious, not the smartest pups in the litter now are they?

The pillars of stone slowly descended back into the earth as the final of the four wolves began to encircle the boy. Now knowing what the prey was capable of, the wolf treaded with caution in each step. Finally, Link made the first move this time, he swung his sword along his side to send a quake followed by the earth cracking behind it towards the beast. The wolf dodged it and came running towards the blonde. He jumped up into the air with its fore legs out ready to land on Link. But Link had different plans. He flipped his sword in his hand and sent it back into the ground to send another pillar rising in front of the wolf knocking it out like the other two.

But what the green warrior didn't notice was that the alpha male was slowly creeping up on the boy without him noticing. When the final pillar rose, the top dog came running in and jumped into the air straight towards Link. The blonde saw this, but had no time to react to the wolfs attack.

Then all of a sudden, the wolf began to move sideways into a nearby house. The wolf crashed through one of the walls and laid their with the wind knocked out of it. What was right next to the beast was a metal sphere that was connected to a chain. The ball was then pulled back and flew straight into the burly mans right hand.

"Thought you could use a little help." moving towards the boy with their backs facing each other. Two of the unconscious wolves had just awoken from their little blunder and regained themselves in time to resume the battle. The two ran towards their leader who was also recovering from his blow to the side.

The three of them then backed a few steps to ensure they were in good range for dodging their preys attacks. Then the leader gave out another howl, which directly after it was sounded, at least twenty to twenty-five more overgrown wolves ran out of the forests edge and huddled up into an army that could take down the village easily. That is, if two men were not standing in their way.

"I'll take the left, you can have the right." the double ball and chain wielding man said ready to take on the whole pack by himself. Link simply nodded and tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

The alpha wolf ran in first and was shortly then followed by the rest of the pack of wolves running in a triangular formation. The leader ran straight by the two as the rest were still coming at them. Link was swiftly sing his sword both as the blade, but also as the source to use the earth to his advantage. The blonde swinging around his sword, slashing everything that gets in its way as well as swing in or onto the ground to make multiple forms of earth spikes, walls, mounds, and anything else that could be used as defensive or offensive. The bald man had appeared to be spinning around gracefully back and forth, throwing the overweighted spheres with ease and catching them the same way. The balls went flying in every direction, taking out numerous members of the pack.

Not to long after the pack attack, multiple bodies had been either laying on the ground dead or had fled the village back to their mountain, leaving only the alpha wolf and a few others. The few canines were standing in a line to attempt the final attack, weather good or bad. The two men fighting looked at each other, and instantly, they both knew what the other was thinking by showing an evil smirk.

Their plan had to be absolutely flawless with the maximum amount of teamwork to make the plan look frickin' awesome and also be at its most affective. The ball and chain user began to spin his right ball in his hand holding on to the chain. Spinning it faster, he threw it up high in the air as the gear on his back continued to spin and spin. Link knew the signal and sent his sword into the earths surface creating a platform below himself that shot out of the ground so quickly it sent him flying into the air headed straight for the metal ball. When the boy reached the metal sphere, he raised his leg just enough to land on the ball itself in a crouching position. Once the burly man saw that Link was settled on the ball, he grabbed onto the chain with both hands stopping it continuing to move upwards.

Gin and the wolf companion were sitting at the sidelines seeing the blonde leap onto the flying ball. The silver lizard with eyes wide opened knew exactly what was going to happen, but couldn't believe that they think of doing it.

"You two are mad!" Gin said loud enough to be heard by the man still on the ground.

"Good, if we weren't this would probably have never worked." As he grabbed the chain, he let out a yell and threw the ball down straight at the remaining wolves. The ball along with the courageous blonde came hurtling at them at speeds that I don't really want to compare right now. When the ball was 200 feet away from the ground, Link stayed on the ball. When the ball was 100 feet from the ground, Link stayed on. When the ball was at 50 feet, Link flipped his sword to be in a downwards stabbing position, but still stayed on. The ball came down to 30 feet...20 feet... 10 feet...and when it reached to 5 feet in the air, Link positioned his blade to go directly into the ground on impact. The ball hit the ground and the blonde boy jumped off just in time, but not until his sword was shot into the ground. When it was, a platform of rock was instantly created beneath the few wolves left and shot them up so high in the air, that it took till the next two chapters to land back at the mountain top.

The two men, lizard, and canine were looking up in the air watching the wolves disappear from sight while making a long high pitched whistle themselves, even the wolf.

The bald man pulled back his right arm to release the ball from its area in the ground and have it shot back into his hand. He walked over to Link who was also pulling his weapon out of the ground.

"You're pretty good with a sword, kid. What's your name?"

"Link." that's all he said as he walked by the man and towards his two traveling buddies.

He knelt down to unlock Gins cage who showed an 'its about time' look on his face waiting to be released. When out he instantly crawled up Links arm and settled himself to where he usually was, on his shoulder.

"So Link, what's the names of your friends here?" the man asking in a kind tone.

Gin replying to the asking of names "I am 'The Great and Powerful, Gin'!" trying to look as manly as could be. "And this is..." pointing to the wolf "umm...this is..."

"Torb. His name is Torb." Link said wiping the blood from his blade.

"Torb, yep, his name is Torb." Gin finishing his introductions.

The man putting out a friendly hand "My name is Wilx." Link kept to cleaning his blade ignoring the hand. Wilx pulled it back and rubbed the back of his head "I can still see that you're mad about the whole knocking you out and putting you and your friends here in cages." Link did not respond, he just sheathed his sword and picked up his bow.

"Ok look, I'm sorry for that whole thing back there. But as you can see..." showing the blonde some of the dead wolves "...your friend, Torb, is one of them." pointing at the wolf now taking a bite out one of his own kind.

The two stood there in silence for a while while Torb continued to eat. Gin finally spoke up.

"If you're waiting him to speak, good luck, he doesn't talk much."

Wilx bowed his head in disappointment "Can I at least make it up to you by having you stay in the village for the night. With no problems at all?" he put out a friendly hand once again, hoping this time the blonde would take it.

Link was quiet a bit longer. He looked down at the hand, then looked back at the mans face. The blonde finally caved in and showed off a small smile while shaking the hand.

Giving Link a very firm handshake. "Good. I'll find you a spot to sleep for the night. Until then, enjoy your stay in Hagane." and with that, Wilx walked away to find a place for our hero to stay.

Later in the day a bell was heard throughout the village of Hagane, calling everyone to a large building in the center of the village next to the bunker. Link followed the people as he did not know what was going on. When he entered the building, he caught the aroma of a variety of foods from chicken to fresh picked tomatoes. Obviously the bell had signaled the village that it was in fact, lunch time.

The blonde grabbed some food and began to look for a seat when he noticed a hand waving in the distance. It was the goggle wearing boy offering the new comer to a seat next to him. Not being the kind to just brush off someone, Link went over to the offered seat and sat down next to the boy.

"Hey there, my names Nikku. I walked down the road with you and my dad."

Link who was at the moment eating some of his meal, began to choke on it when he heard that that huge muscle man was this wimpy looking kids father. After clearing his throat he looked at Nikku trying to find any resemblance between the two.

"No he's not my real dad, I was adopted if that's what you're wondering." explaining to Link his question.

"So what's your name?" the blonde was about to answer when out of nowhere, he felt something approaching.

'_What is this feeling? It feels like...I have sensed this before.'_ he realized what it was and instantly his eyes became the size of saucers _'It can't be! FANGIRLS!!!'_

Just then, about five or six girls came crashing into Link and Nikkus table with giant hearts where their eyes should have been. Some of them were just staring at him thinking about marriage and other things in relation, while the rest asked him multiple questions and never gave him time to answer a single one.

Nikku being able to be heard over the fangirls screams. "I think you should run."

"But why? Just look at them." says the silver lizard of perverseness.

"And that would be why." Link pointed in a direction making all the girls look there. When they turned around after seeing nothing, they noticed their hero had either turned into a puff of smoke or had left the building.

A little later Link was running throughout the village trying to save what was left of his clothes. He had lost his hat and his left sleeve when he was ambushed by even more fangirls than before in a dark alley.

"Stop Blondey! I'm begging you, they're calling out to me!" Gin trying his best to stop the blonde.

"I'll stop when Din holds me down with her own two arms!"

* * *

Link has a new foe, friends and fangirls. What could possibly be instore for him next???

Go to the next chapter and find out.


	9. The Second Demon

Here's part 2 of my Birthday give away, enjoy.

* * *

Well, after at least 3 hours from running away from a horde of crazy fangirls, our hero had finally stopped running by hiding behind Torb as the girls either ran by or ran away from the beast.

When the coast was clear, Link popped out from behind his canine companion. He began walking down an empty road trying to find either Nikku or his dad, Wilx. It was nearing twilight and the village was completely quiet. A little later, he spots a small building with lights in it. The blonde walks over to one of its open windows to see a family eating their dinner.

Link couldn't help but to remember when he used to eat with his friends back in his village. With head bowed down, the boy walked slowly back to Torb and Gin to give them some company.

Scratching Torbs back, Link began talking to the now sleeping wolf and lizard. "Looks like you're my only family left guys." he then sat down next to the beast and began to fall asleep. However, he didn't get to it due to Torb lifting his head up and looking down the road.

"What's wrong boy?" Link looks in the same direction to see the moon once again full, but with its sliver of silver along the left side. The sliver had gotten wider than the last time he saw it.

"Interesting isn't it?" said a voice from behind the three. They looked around to see Wilx staring at the moon. "It began to show up once those beasts attack the first time." pausing for a moment "But before they attacked, we heard a large enormous roar from the Mountain Temple at the mountains summit. Different from the wolves' roars, like nothing I have heard before."

Wilx then turned around and headed back the way he came from. While walking "If you'd prefer, you guys can stay in the place I found for you. Or you can stay outside where those fangirls can find you easily." Link and Torbs heads shot up with fear in their eyes, while Gin had something else in mind. But before Gin could put in his two cents, he was being dragged by a boy and wolf who were trying to leave ASAP.

The four of them met up at a two story house with the numbers "364" on the doors.

"Your room is on the second floor and I'm sorry to say that your other friend has to sleep in the stables." Link turned over to Torb and gave him the signal to head over. The wolf merely nodded and went to sleep as the others entered the house.

The blonde went up to his room and placed his equipment and other items next to his bed and remained up there until called down for the meal. However, when he was lying on the bed, he couldn't help but feel that there was someone else in the room.

Dinner was finally called up the stair way by the voice of a woman. Link got out of bed and went down into the room where everyone was sitting at a large wooden table. There were two children sitting on opposite sides, one being Nikku and the other a girl who seem to have just gotten into her teens. The girl had long black hair like her mother, who was getting the meal in the kitchen, and had reached down to just above her shoulders. With her head facing down to the table, you could barely see the blush that she had on her face.

Link took a seat next to the young girl and let the Gin climb down his arm to take his seat on the table.

"H-h-hello, um...what's your name?" the girl asked looking up from the table.

"I AM THE GREAT GIN!!!" the silver lizard cried startling the poor girl from the fact that he could talk.

"Y-y-you can talk?" now staring at the reptile in awe.

"But of course, you should of known that if you were to ask my name."

"I-I-I was asking him." she then pointed over to our favorite green man. Link just sat there giving Gin the biggest smirk ever.

Infuriated by the smirk of evil, the lizard began to counter the assault. "I'm sorry madame, but he cannot talk. Poor guy had his tongue cut out years ago."

"Oh, I so sorry. I didn't mean to, I d-d-didn't know." looking up to the boy in pity as Nikku was trying to hold back a smile.

The blonde moved his hand to rub the top of the girls head "It's ok, my buddy didn't know either." giving yet another smirk telling the girl that the lizard lied to her. And as for Nikku, he finally couldn't hold on any longer and bursted out laughing with Gin.

Bowing her head back down to the table in humiliation "T-t-that wasn't very nice of you to do that."

Just then, Nikku felt a hand hit in the back of his head.

"Don't make fun of Abbey young man, or you'll be left with brussels sprouts for dinner." the mother had appeared from behind and gave Nikku a slap upside the head.

"Yes mother." Nikku slouching in his chair with a pouting face. "Boys will be boys won't they sir." addressing Link as sir was new to the blonde and frankly wasn't quite comfortable with it.

"Please, call Link." responded politely to the mother. She nodded and went back into the kitchen to retrieve the food for tonights dinner.

After another ten minutes of chatting and everyone getting to know each other, dinner finally arrived on the table. Everyone dug into what appeared to an over sized turkey, but with no legs or wings on it, just a hunk of meat.

"Mmm, this is delicious. What is it?" Gin asked while taking another bite out of his piece.

"Well, since there were so many of them out this afternoon and we didn't want it to go to waste, we decided to have those wolves for dinner." Wilx said finishing up his plate.

Link and Gin suddenly then gagged on the food that was in their mouths. This stuff was...Torbs kind?

(Meanwhile in the stables, Torb had just sneezed and woke up. He looked around seeing nothing going on and went back to sleep.)

The meal was finally finished and the moon was now high up in the sky, telling the household that it's bed time. Everyone went up into their own rooms, except for Wilx and the mother who went into te same room.

The blonde entered into his room and shut the door. Once shut, he began taking off his shirt for the warm night. A small gasp was then made, quite for no one to hear, but it was loud enough for Link's pointy ears. He turned his head around to see the door, but no one around at all. That is until he heard another noise, this time a distant thump. Putting his shirt back on, he went over to the door and opened it up. Looking out into the hallway, he looked to his right and saw no one, when he looked to his left he saw a foot disappearing into another doorway and shutting behind it.

"Aw puppy love. Such a cute thing." Gin spoke up seeing the foot as well.

"You sure she's not just another fangirl like the others?" Link said with a smile.

"If she was, then she wouldn't have ran away." the two looked at each other and then went back into the bedroom to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, on the borderline of trees. A few small woodland creatures came scurrying out, running away from something. All of a sudden a creature came out of the woods. It was one of the gigantic wolves from the mountain, but this one was different. It had black fur instead of tan and grey stripes instead of black along its back. Three more came out, but were significantly smaller than the first wolf that came out. The larger of the four nudged its head, sending the other three running into the village without even making a sound.

Once in the village, the three scouts slowly walked around, searching for something. One wolf went into a house which had its door open thanks to the wind. Another leapt up onto a first floor roof and crawled into an open window. The final one crept into a stable opposite of the house that the open window was located on and found what they were looking for; the traitor.

It slowly crawled towards the sleeping beast, preparing to make a killing blow. The black wolf got in range and set it self up for the attack, bringing up its rear and lowering its front to make a jump for the throat. The wolf leapt into the air with mouth wide open exposing it teeth and claws.

The night beast was nearing Torb with each second, but on that final second, a claw came flying out from the side striking the black wolf in mid-air and pinning it down to the ground. Giving out a yelp from the instant pain, the small wolf saw that Links canine companion was right above him awake as ever bearing his overgrown fangs. Torb let out a roar before killing the attacker.

Torbs roar was not only used for a victory cry, but he also knew that there were others, which meant that he used the roar to also wake up the village and warn them of the danger.

All the lights in the houses turned on with some of the men coming out to see what was going on. A shriek was heard from one of the houses. Out from that very house came a wolf holding an unconscious child in its mouth, dashing to where its leader was waiting. The beast however, didn't make as it fell down to the ground dead releasing the child, an arrow was found in the back of its head and a shirtless boy with a bow in hand looking in that direction from his room window.

Just then the window next to the blondes shattered and out of it came another one of the black beasts who also had a child in its mouth, but this time it was Abbey unconscious. The wolf seeing people out in the road staring at it, then turning its attention to the boy drawing another arrow, it ran straight into a small alley way making it impossible to get a shot on the canine kidnapper.

Link dropped his bow and ran to the room next to his. Inside, everything was as it was meaning there was no struggle, but there was also a petrified boy standing in the room holding a double bladed knife.

Still standing where he was, Nikku dropped his knife, but what was amazing was that once it was let go of, it changed into a stick from Links point of view. Tears were running down the childs face as he fell down to his knees, head hanging, and clenched fists. Nikku then felt a hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was his dads, he turned around without looking at who it was and hugged him with all his might. Link was surprised by this action, but couldn't do anything about as the boy spoke.

"I couldn't stop them daddy! They took her and I let them!" he was now pouring out tears onto Links stomach (remember he's still shirtless). Link knowing how he feels losing a loved one slowly placed both hands on Nikkus shoulders and pushed him away to talk to him face to face.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." showing the boy a serious face along with a smile of reassurance. Nikku was surprised that he had mistaken Link for his father, but was now much more conforted to know that someone he admired had just given him hope to see his foster sister again.

Nikkus eyes then widened and he just ran out of the room on a flash. The blonde looked on in wonder, but even more wonder at the stick he left on the floor. Link picked it up seeing that it was just an ordinary stick, but somehow a little heavier. When he tightened his grip though, the stick slowly transformed into brass knuckles around his fist. Wide-eyed now, Link was completely baffled from the newly formed weapon.

"It's a weapon that Nikku made. To supply the warrior with a handheld weapon that fits their fighting style." the blonde turned around to see the muscle man, Wilx, with a hint of sorrow in his eyes. "Nikku never did like physical activities, but he was a genius when it came to weaponry. Heck, he even made my ball and chain pack." the man walked over to the broken window and looked out of it towards the mountain. "I even tried to train him when it came to fighting, but he always froze in fear when the battle began. I know this wasn't his fault, but I only pray to Farore that she will bless him with some courage soon." head bowed down, Wilx walked out of the room.

Link too bowed down his head thinking of what has just been said. Finally, the boy got up and went to get dressed. He placed his sword and sheath on his back as well as his bow with quiver on the left side of his waist. He went downstairs and threw open the door, he then let out a high pitched whistle which resulted in a tan wolf rushing out of the stables and stopping right next to Link. He jumps up onto Torbs back and prepares to ride away.

Wilx came running out just before torb was about to begin a sprint. "Hold it!" stopping the wolf and boy. "You're not going anywhere."

Link responded by pulling out his sword slightly and with a very serious look on his face.

"You didn't let me finish, Link." the mother then came out carrying a large box and dropping it next to her husband (it's a heavy box). "You're not going anywhere without me coming with you." he opened the chest to reveal his ball and chain pack placing on his shoulders and whistling for his horse. "Let's ride shall we." Link gave a nod and gave Torb a small kick in the sides to send him running off towards the mountain in the woods with Wilx right behind him.

It was still night when the two arrived at the base of the mountain. They got off their rides and had them hide in the woods.

Elsewhere, back at the village. The mother went over to Nikkus door which was shut since Abbey was taken away.

"Nikku." the mother called out knocking on the door. "Nikku? Can I come in?" there was no answer, but absolute silence. "Nikku?" she opened the door and poked her head into the room. She let out a small gasp seeing that Nikku was nowhere to be seen. The window in his room was wide open, and a chest at the side of the room opened.

"Oh no, he didn't!" the mother ran outside and saw in the distance a small figure on a horse galloping into the forest. "Oh goddesses, watch over my son."

Back at the mountain.

"So how are we getting up?" Gin asked looking way up to the top of the mountain where the temple was located.

"Simple my little reptilian friend; we climb." Wilx grabbed one of the balls from his back. Squeezing his grip on the weapon, the ball shot out five spikes, four going in a circle around the ball and the fifth at the end. He started to spin around one of the steel balls looking up the mountain wall. Throwing it into the air, the metal sphere went crashing into the wall about a tenth of the way up the wall. "See ya." that's all he could say as he let go of the chain and was sent flying towards the ball that seemed to be lodged into the wall thanks to the spikes. Once he reached the impacted sphere, he took out the second one and threw it further up the wall and lodging it. He pulls out the one next to him which leads him to yet again fly up the wall.

"So...how are _we_ getting up?" Gin repeating his question from before.

Link just nodded his head in disappointment and walked slowly to the side of the wall. He lifted up his sword and stabbed it into the ground. At first the ground shook, but then a pillar of stone rose up lifting Link and his companion up towards the top at a faster rate than Wilx was going at.

"See you up top!" Gin mocked the ball and chain user as they passed him. Wilx then shot his ball towards the rising pillar and was sent upward with the boy slightly above him.

Once they had finally reached the top, the pillar had stopped. Link jumped off and onto the mountain. Wilx climbed up the pillar and also jumped over to the ledge the blonde was standing on. It had appeared that they were right at the bottom of a staircase that spiraled upward around the mountain to the top.

Link stepped forward and placed his foot on the stairway, but once he did, a howl was heard from below them. The two looked over the ledge to see the wolves coming out of their caves in the mountain and either climbing up the wall with their claws or jumping from rock to rock getting closer with each passing second.

However, it appeared that five of them had already been up at the top and were now located on the stairway blocking the duos path upward.

"I was hoping for a fight." Wilx said retracting the spikes back into the balls. Link also swung around his sword for style and intimidation, but mostly style. Link took the wolves on the stairs while Wilx began taking out the ones climbing up the wall, sending them falling to the ground killing them on impact.

Link was down to the fifth wolf when some of the others had reached the top, giving Wilx a hard time. The blonde spun around his sword and sent it into the side of the mountain, which brought another pillar of rock shooting outward and pushing the wolf off the mountain side. He turned around to see the muscle man struggling with at least four wolves at once.

"Don't move!" Link cried out to Wilx as he laid down his blade side ways on the ground with the tip facing Wilx. He lifted his foot and stomped on the blade having it slide into the ground creating multiple cracks going straight towards the wolves and Wilx. The ground then began to crumble underneath the beasts feet and had them falling down off the side taking some wolves climbing up the side with them.

Looking down the side seeing the wolves retreating back into their caves, Link sheathed his sword and started heading up the staircase again with Wilx walking right behind him.

The sun was just over the horizon when they had reached the top of the mountain finally. The top looked like a large circular platform with raised rock surrounding the edge as well as several pillars. In the center of the circle was a seal similar to the one in the earth temple, but this time had cave writing similar to the ones found on the wall of the pit. But what was most distinct was that on the other side of the circle, was a gigantic cavern leading further into the mountain below.

Before either one of them could take another step forward, they heard a growl from the cave ahead. Out of it appeared to black wolves from the night before, one larger than the other, the smaller one having a child in its mouth. Both the blonde and muscle man went wide eyed seeing that the girl was still alive. The two wolves ran in opposite directions and jumped on top of the two closest pillars just standing there watching the two humans.

Wilxs nose then twitched smelling a horrible odor. Before he could ask what it was a large roar was heard coming from the cavern. The roar blew back Link and Wilx back a few feet as well as give them even more of the smell. When the roar stopped they could then hear snorting. Slowly, out came a giant creature with a wooden club at least four times the size of Torb himself. The holder of this giant weapon was a pinkish-fleshy colored lizard with a large under bite and with huge fangs shooting up into the air and coming out through the bottom of his mouth. The lizard had a slouched stance with purple spikes descending its spine, and had a loincloth around its waist, showing that it was male. The club was held in his right hand due to his left being completely red and solidified into a fist form with short spikes coming out.

The primal-looking lizard continued to walk towards the center of the circle and stopping right in front of the seal. Leaning towards his opponents the lizard let out a huge roar like the one before only louder and a whole lot more smellier.

Wilx and Link both got into their fighting stances and prepared for whatever came next from the Primal Demon.

The demon made the first move by sending his reddened fist into the ground in front of him at insane speeds. The two fighters were surprised at how fast he could move, but were even more surprised when it caused a fissure to appear and travel straight towards them. The fissure grew wider and wider the further it traveled and making the blonde and bald one jump in opposite directions. The fissure had separated the two by a very large distance has the fissure was about the size of two regular houses across.

Since the two were separated now. The prehistoric lizard came rushing towards Link, swinging around his club like it was nothing. This was a huge mistake as the lizard left himself open for attack against Wilx. Wilx prepared to throw the ball straight at him, but was then stopped by the larger black wolf leaping down from its pillar and heading straight at him.

With no other choice, Wilx turned around and deflected the wolfs attack and began fighting it instead.

Back with Link and the demon, the lizard began swinging his club down at the green warrior. The blonde was able to counter this strike by swinging his blade along the ground sending up a curved wall of stone in front of the blow. When the club came in contact with the wall, all the club did was continue going through like the wall wasn't even there giving Link little time to react, but was just able to avoid the blow.

"Well it looks like you can't use your earth powers against this guy. He's too strong."

Link ignores the comment and sheaths his sword as he then pulls out his bow and draws an arrow. He shot the arrow straight at where the creatures heart would be, but when the arrow came in contact, it broke.

"Aaand it looks like his skin is too tough to penetrate with your arrows. This is just getting better and better."

'_Once again. What did I get myself into!'_

The large dinosaur swung his club again, but Link now had plenty of time to avoid it knowing that a defense of rock is useless. But once the blonde dodged the massive weapon, the demons red fist came hurtling towards his tiny body and made contact. Links body went flying towards the shallow wall making a considerably deep indent. Now unconscious, the green warrior was at the mercy of the Primal Demon.

Knowing that the end was near, the demon took his swell time lifting up his club and slowly walking towards the unconscious boy as he watched the bald one keeping grounds with his wolf opponent. The creature snorted at the sight and turned back to his opponent. The demon lifted his large weapon up into the air to create an impact Link would never forget. He pulled it as far back as he could, but when the lizard tried to pull it back, he couldn't. The creature looked at his club to see a small spike implanted into the side of his weapon. With the spike, a chain was connected leading to a small boy, with goggles.

"I will not let you hurt him!" Nikku said towards the beast mustering as much courage to not even stutter at the sight. The boy had on a bronze glove on his right hand with a barrel of sorts on top of it. The barrel had one spike shot out and attached to the demons club while another was attached to a pillar behind Nikku.

* * *

Oh this is getting so exciting!!! Let's go to the next chapter. 


	10. 2 Down

_The Final chapter of the give away in _**The 9th Guardian**

Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_The demon lifted his large weapon up into the air to create an impact Link would never forget. He pulled it as far back as he could, but when the lizard tried to pull it back, he couldn't. The creature looked at his club to see a small spike implanted into the side of his weapon. With the spike, a chain was connected leading to a small boy, with goggles._

"_I will not let you hurt him!" Nikku said towards the beast mustering as much courage to not even stutter at the sight._

The boy had on a bronze glove on his right hand with a barrel of sorts on top of it. The barrel had one spike shot out and attached to the demons club while another was attached to a pillar behind Nikku.

With a small flick of his wrist, a wheel in the center of the barrel began to turn at high speeds pulling in the chain connected to the club. The weapon was being pulled away from the demon who was using all of his strength to hold on to it. The dinosaur had no choice but to follow his weapon straight towards the small boy, but not without giving the small child a taste of his fist before he got his weapon back.

When the chain was only 15 feet long, Nikku pulled down his gloved hand, detaching it from the large barrel and steeped to the side as the club came crashing into the ground. Pulling out a familiar stick from his back pocket, he climbed up the club as the stick formed into a dagger about a foot in length. The lizard still had a hold of the club as Nikku then climbed up his arm and onto his neck, slashing at his skin on the way, but making no marks.

Link was waking up from his recent hit into the wall and saw Gin using his saliva on some of his wounds. Looking forward he saw the monsters club in the ground and a small figure climbing up the monsters side. Nikku finally reached the creatures head and stabbed the dagger into the creatures eye.

The demon let out a huge roar from the extreme pain flailing his head so much that Nikku was sent flying high up into the air.

"NIKKU!" Wilx cried out punching the wolf in the right side of the jaw sending it flying off the side of the mountain sharing the same fate as the other wolves. Wilx sprinted towards the area where his son would land. After flying up in the air for awhile, the boy began to make his descent, but was luckily caught by his father, but on a column of rock that was made through the courtesy of Links blade.

The column descended down to the platform showing a smiling blonde holding his sword on his shoulder. Wilx looked down at his foster son laughing seeing that the boys pants were completely soiled weather from the climbing the beast or flying in the air.

Looking back at the demon, Link noticed that his hand was actually formed around the handle of the club, giving the reason why the creature followed its weapon. The dinosaur finally pulled out his club from the spike, taking out the pillar that was also attached, leaving the bronze barrel laying on the ground with two spike coming out of the two openings.

The blonde gave Wilx a quick tap on his back and pointed to the barrel.

Wilx looking at Nikkus right hand, he started to explain. "Remember when I said Nikku was a genius at weaponry. Well, that's also another weapon he made. He calls it a 'Chain Shot', it can be used as a shooting weapon, a grappling hook, and even as a zip line. It's shot out with a mere gesture of the hand and retracted in the same way. An amazing weapon, but it has never been used till now." not being able to complete his explanation due to a large club coming at them at great speeds. The two both jumped out of the way with the boy in his fathers arm still.

Looking up at the creatures face, the green warrior noticed that it right eye had been rendered useless by a dagger which then changed back into its stick form and dropping to the monsters feet. Seeing the broken pillar, the fallen barrel, the glove, and the hole in the club, our hero formed a plan with the help of his silver companion.

'_Ok, what Nikku did was shoot the chain at the pillar from behind and the club in front of him, drew in the club as the dinosaur followed, released the glove from the barrel and climbed up to impale him in the most vulnerable area. Heh, he's not only a genius in weaponry, but in strategy as well.'_ Link giving a small smirk facing the sleeping boy still in Wilxs arms and the glove in hand.

The green warrior ran over to the muscle man when the club had risen from the ground and pulled off the glove from the boys hand. Instantly after it left the hand, it grew in size to the size of the barrel it possessed.

"Oh and the glove is also a one size fits all." Wilx finished his explanation of the weapon right before another swing of the club was made making them split apart again.

Link running towards the barrel now while placing on the glove as it tightened around his hand perfectly. He saw the red fist coming at him, making him do a famous commando roll towards the barrel and grabbing it as he got back onto his feet.

He reattached the barrel to the glove, making sure he was behind another pillar. He aimed the Chain Shot at the club as it rose from the ground from the previous strike against the bald man. Tightening his grip, the rear spike shot out and attached to the pillar.

'_Ok, tightening your grip shoots the back spike, and...'_ straightening his hand out, he had shot out the front spike lodging itself right into the club. _'Straightening your hand shoots the front spike. Now, how do I draw the spikes back in?'_ without knowing, his hand twitched, making him flick his wrist which in reaction began spinning the wheel and drawing in the spike.

The demon, now feeling the pull, saw the green human had awoken from his last attack. He readied his red fist for another attack as he followed his club towards the blonde.

When the club came close to Link, he detached the glove like Nikku had done before and also like the boy, he began climbing up the large weapon.

Now of course all of you haven't forgot about Abbey right? The girl who was kidnaped? Well, she finally waking up and sees that she is being held by a black wolf on top of a pillar. To her right, she saw her crush climbing up a wooden object which was attached to a ferocious monster. Going wide eyed at the amazing sight going on before her, all she could think about was how cute Link looked when he was fighting.

Anyways, back to Link. The blonde was reaching the left side of the demons face when the giant fist came flying by, Link had no choice but to let go and land back onto his shoulder. The creature while this was going on had almost gotten his club out of the grips of the Chain Shot which meant time was running short. The green boy quickly got back up to where he was before, pulling out his sword from its sheath, he plunged the sword right into the monsters remaining eye, making him completely blind.

Feeling the immense pain of two eyes being stabbed, the demon flung his head throwing Link off, but not before he could retrieve his sword. He landed feet first as he watched the lizard stomp around screaming in pain. Just then he saw that the dinosaurs giant body was heading straight towards Abbey and her captor. The wolf, being not an idiot and standing there, jumped off the pillar and ran off into the distance with Abbey still in its mouth. The wolf then collapsed to the ground as its body was completely crushed by a large metal ball. Wilx ran over to his daughter and took her away to safety where Nikku was also.

Once the two were safe, the muscle man ran back to Links side to continue to fight.

"Hit him over to the side of the mountain, but don't knock him off, ok Wilx?" Link gave the order as Wilx nodded in reply. He readied his two steel spheres and swung them at the vulnerable beast. Not knowing that anything was coming at him, the dinosaur was caught off balance by the first hit and was sent walking backwards by the second. On the fourth hit, the demon was standing right next to the edge with hardly any balance.

"Now what?" Wilx asked ready to make the final strike.

"We let the heavens decide." Link said with the biggest smirk he could make. Wilx being confused by the statement got his answer by having the blonde point up to the sky.

Up in the sky were what appeared to be four tiny spots getting bigger and bigger. Finally when the spots could actually be seen clearly, it was discovered that the spots had been the remaining wolves that were shot up in the air in Chapter 8! (And you guys thought I forgot about them.)

They descended with incredible speed as they cried out whimpering yells. The first to come down was one of the pack wolves which just skimmed its masters arm, making him even more unbalanced. Then another came down landing onto the club clinging onto it so it wouldn't fall to the bottom of the mountain. A third came falling down on the club as well, but with the extreme impact, it ripped the club right out of the demons hand and sent the two wolves falling to their doom. The final wolf, was the alpha wolf. As it came hurtling down its three stripes on its back disappeared before it made perfect contact with its master. The two were sent off the side of the mountain and had died on contact with the ground below.

Wilx and Link went over to the side where the demon had fallen and saw four wolf bodies, but the other thing that they found was not a large body, but instead a large stone.

Just then, the center of the arena glowed, like the one in the earth temple, bringing up a pyramid of blue light with a stone with the same cave writing on it as the arena and the map.

Link was the first to notice this as he turned around and saw the pyramid. He gave a large smirk and began walking towards the light.

Wilx after realizing where the large dinosaur was, also looked back towards the arena seeing the blue light and a green boy walking towards it.

"Wait, Link, what are you doing?" the burly man asked his fighting partner.

"Saving the world." that's all the blonde could say before entering into the blue pyramid. The pyramid then glowed brighter than before and shot out a beam of light. The beam swerved and turned through the air for awhile until it instantly changed it course and shot directly at Links chest. The beam landed a few inches above the solar plexus, creating huge amounts of pain in the area. The blonde screamed out to this pain as the pain was all over his body this time instead of just his back like before.

Finally, the stone then followed the beams tail and flew straight into Links chest creating a large hole in the front of his shirt and a cave writing mark where it had hit. The impact of the stone was so immense that it sent the blonde fling backwards into one of the pillars, decimating completely, then continuing into the risen rock wall which created a crater in the wall with multiple large cracks running along the wall and onto the arena floor.

And all that Wilx could do was sit and watch, as did his two children. They have never seen anything quite like this and had no idea what to do if anything went wrong, but when Link flew into the wall, all three of them started running towards the hero.

Link opened his eyes to see that he was on the back of Torb walking towards the village. He felt something around his waist though. When he looked behind he saw Abbey had her arms wrapped around him sleeping with what appeared to be a blush on her face.

Also, Link noticed that somehow Torb had gotten three black stripes on his back while Link was battling the Primal Demon.

"So you're finally awake, Blondey." Gin said while sitting on Torbs head. Link began to sit up but felt a jolting pain in his chest. He grabbed at the torn open spot of his shirt where the mark was. "Still hurts, huh? Well it should, since you were completely knocked out after hitting the wall. We had to carry you down the mountain." the silver lizard went back to sleeping on the canines head.

Looking to his left, Link saw Wilx riding on his horse with Nikku, who had his bronze weapon back on his arm as well as the stick in his pocket. To his right were some other horses with villagers on them making sure for a safe journey back home.

When they reached the village, they were instantly greeted with shouts of joy. They were crying out, "Three cheers for Link and Wilx!", "Hooray, the beasts are gone!", "I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES LINK!" Link began sweating as he saw a herd of fangirls coming after him screaming the exact same thing. Luckily, Torb kept them at bay by use of an evil growl and killer stare.

Once they all reached the house, the group of people had left and the two children had woken up. After seeing that Abbey was latched onto Link she then grew an even darker shade of blush, almost fainting from the closeness.

The sun was now high up in the sky when Link had his shirt mended and had packed up his equipment on Torb. The village had provided Link with a saddle custom made to fit onto the large wolfs back, some more food for their journey, and a book full of girls names and house numbers. Gin, being the perverted lizard he was and having a photographic memory, instantly memorized all of the names in the book.

Our hero was just about to mount his new saddle when Wilx came out to stop.

"Hold it!" Link jumped off the side of Torb and looked over to see a smirking muscle man. "You can't leave without me having a rematch with you. After all, it was unsportsmanlike for me to take you out from behind." this gave Link and equal smirk in size as he took his sword to an area west of the village. In the area was a stadium, not a big one though, probably enough to hold a couple hundred people. As Link entered into the stadium he saw that every seat was filled with men, women, children, and fangirls of all ages shouting for an exiting battle.

On the other side of the stadium was Wilx putting on his ball and chain pack looking ready for the fight. While Link was looking around at all the people, he felt a small tug on his hand. He looked down to see Nikku holding up his amazing, changing stick weapon. Not being a person to deny a weapon, Link took it and placed it in his pocket.

"Don't worry, I'll use this in the fight." the blonde said with a smile of encouragement to the boy. Nikku ran out of the stadium and took his spot in the stands next to his mother and sister.

A man holding a large horn in one hand stood up from the side lines and announced.

"The battle of the village champion, Wilx, and the village hero, Link, shall begin!" and with that, he raised the horn and blew on it.

Just when the horn blew, Wilx threw his ball straight at Link, making sure he would ave no time to react. However, all Link had to do was stick his sword into the ground to have a wall rise in front of him to stop the oncoming ball. Wilx pulled his chain to have the ball come back to him and to see the wall lower back into the earth.

Next thing that happened was Link running towards Wilx to give him a taste of his metal. Running as fast as he could, Wilx reacted to throwing his other ball and the approaching blonde. But once again, Link slashed his sword across the ground, shooting out rock spikes to deflect the attack. Ball after ball was deflect by the green warriors spikes, meaning that it would come down to close-range combat.

The two appeared to be dancing around each as they swung around each others attack as well as throwing in their own. Tings of metal clashing with metal could be heard throughout the stadium as the dancing continued on. After awhile, Wilx and Link both swung the weapons around in a 360 degree spin hitting the others weapon. Now the two were standing still trying to over come each other in strength.

'_How can this be possible! My weapons were made to increase in weight with my strength. They should be at least 400 pounds by now. How is he fighting me back?!'_ these thoughts were running through the muscle mans mind as he was holding his ground with his blonde opponent.

Just then Link did something unexpected by the bald one, he swung his sword up into the air, sending Wilx's metal ball up as well. All Wilx could do now was watch as Link reached for his pocket with his right hand. He pulled out the stick Nikku had given him before the fight had began. Tightening his grip, the stick transformed into brass knuckles around his fist. The blonde swung his new weapon straight into Wilx's chest, sending him, and his two 400 pound ball and chains, flying across to the other side of the stadium and crashing through the wall at high speeds.

The crowd went completely silent after seeing how far their champion had been shot back. Wilx had gone at least 50 yards from where Link was at. Everyone was concerned for Wilx, hoping that he was still alive from that powerful of an attack. Link was reacting a bit differently, he didn't stare at the wall, but at his fist. Seeing some blood on it made him worry if he actually killed a friend of his.

'_How on earth did I do that?! I never had this kind of strength in my life!'_ a single thought that was now running through his mind.

As the blonde looked up he saw Wilx standing up from his spot on the other side of the wall, but barely. The burly man came limping into the stadium. Once he could be seen by everyone in the stands, they began to cheer louder than before, for that Wilx was still alive from that hit, and that Link had won the match.

Link came running over to Wilx's side to use him self as a crutch.

"Nice hit kid. Nice hit indeed." Wilx said with a tiny trickle of blood running down his lip.

After getting some bandages around his chest. Wilx was up and running like he was before, and just in time to see Link having packed his equipment again. Wilx and his family were at the village exit seeing Link and his gang off.

Placing his arm around his wife, "Will we be seeing you again?"

Link was about to answer when a certain lizard decided to but in, "As long as those girls are still here." giving a perverted smile. The blonde simply bowed down his head in shame as did everyone else. Just then, Link remembered that he still had Nikku stick changing weapon. He picked it out of his pocket and handed it over to Nikku.

"Keep it." pushing the stick back towards Link, "I have a new favorite weapon." the boy lifts up his Chain Shot with a huge smile on his face. Link smiled as well and placed the stick back into his pocket.

Giving a last good bye wave, Link kicked the sides of Torb and rode off into the woods.

"Hey dad."

"Yes, Nikku?"

"Can you teach me how to fight again? I think I'm ready now." all Wilx could do was smile. Link had given his son some courage.

'_You truly are a hero Link.'_

Meanwhile in the forest, Torb is running frantically to reach the outskirts of the trees so they can return to the field. While as Link was holding on, he could only think about how Trepe and Michelle were doing on their own journeys.

(The night Link first met Torb: Michelle)

Michelle had ridden quite a long distance, and yet still had not found a village. She settles down next to a tree to make camp. After lighting the fire, Michelle started cooking her dinner as well as feeding her horse, Rean.

Just then, a sound of rustling bushes is heard in the distance. Not taking any chances, Michelle draws her bow and arrow and points in the direction of the noise.

"_Well well. It seems the little girl has a weapon."_ the voice coming from everywhere now. Michelle looking around for any motion, but keeping her bow drawn.

Instantly, a group of men and some women drop down from surrounding trees, each with a weapon in hand.

Michelle lets go of her arrow and it heads towards a figure in the darkness. A small noise could be heard, telling the female archer that the hit sunk. The figure dropped down holding onto its shoulder as some others came to its aid. She was about to draw another arrow when a huge thud was made on the back of her head sending her falling down unconscious to the ground.

From the shadows behind Michelle, came out a man with wild dark red hair, pitch black eyes, and a large scar across the left side of his face. In his right hand he was holding a large implement, but was still in the shadows of the tree.

"What should we do with her Bone?" said a man holding the reigns to the horse.

"We'll take her with us to the village. Place her in the cell." the man known as Bone responded.

And with that two others of the gang came over and tied up Michelle and carried her away.

(Same night: Trepe)

Trepe was also setting up his camp site after being unable to find a village as well.

Finishing up his meal, Trepe began looking around for some extra fire wood. But what he found was something else.

What he saw was a lizard as big as his arm, stuck in some vines trying to break loose.

"That's odd. This guy looks like a baby and yet he's this big! But, don't babies usually stay near their mo...oh crap." a large object was swung and hit Trepe square in the head, knocking him out cold.

(Back with Link on the current day)

"Oh well, I'm sure their doing just fine." Link reassured himself as they had just reached the edge of the forest.

* * *

Woah! (panting heavily) that was alot of work! I hope now, some of you will review for the story and aid me in new ideas for the future.

Asta la Bye bye everyone, I'm out.


	11. Other Travels

The next chapter of the great **The 9th Guardian** is out.

It took me awhile, but that was because I was in Peru for two weeks. Anyways, on with the chapter, hope you all like it.

* * *

(Michelle: 1st day as captive)

Michelle awakens inside of a wooden cell with iron bars for its door and fourth wall. On the other side of the barred wall was her cloak and weapons hanging on hooks. She continued to look around seeing that there were tally marks and other forms of writing along the walls and also an empty bucket in the corner.

A few minutes later, footsteps are heard coming towards the girls cell.

"So, has our new visitor woken up yet?" says a voice that had no face to it yet. The man who asked the question appeared. It was the same red headed male who had knocked her out back in the forest. He turns his head to see an angry girl glaring daggers at him. "I guess it's that time of the month again isn't it?" he said mockingly.

"Where am I?" Michelle took no time to make sure she had all the information she could get.

"Well, I see you don't like small talk. Who can blame you? It's not like you were ambushed by a gang and dragged to their headquarters. Oh wait...you were, my bad." once again mocking his captive.

Michelle was getting a little more than pissed by the man in front of her, but she did get an answer to her question. Wanting more information, she continued her game of 20 questions.

"Who are you?"

"And you also seem to like asking people things. Ok, I'll play along. My name is Bone, I am the leader of the gang that has captured you. Any other questions?" Bone now asked back.

"Yes, why did you capture me instead of killing me? I almost killed one of your men."

"Actually, you almost killed my brother. And second, we didn't kill you because I thought that I found a new recruit. Oh, and one of our men is a necrophiliac, I think you can get the picture." both of them shivering at the last statement.

"Well, I guess I should thank for sparing my life. But that doesn't explain why I'm in this cell."

"Well actually, it does. You had a bow an arrow as your weapon meaning that you have been trained to fight and I don't want to risk my men getting attacked." Michelle finding this a logical explanation dropped the subject.

Beginning to rub the back of her neck as Bone took up a stool to sit on, she asked her final question. "So...can I get out now?"

"That depends, will you be a good girl and not attack anyone?"

"Will you give me back my bow and arrows?"

"No?" Bone said flat out.

"Then I won't be attacking anyone now will I?"

Taken a bit back at this little debate, Bone gave a small smirk and showed something in his eyes that couldn't be read due to them being pitch black. He stood up and grabbed the keys from his back pocket and unlocked the door. Michelle walked out ever so gently only to stop dead in her tracks as she turns around to see a cuff on her ankle with a clear piece of wire attached to the far wall of the cell.

"Don't think you're escaping so easily." he leans down and detaches the cuff with his keys and stands back up. "Nice legs." the compliment only to be returned with a slap across the face. "I deserved that, and I'm sorry." he then walks down the hallway lined with cells on its left side with Michelle following close behind until they reached a door. Bone took out his keys once more and unlocked the door to open it.

When he opened it, light shot out of the crack of the door and onto the floor. Bone signaled Michelle to stop where she was and continued out of the door, not showing Michelle any of the outside. Just then, an explosion was heard from the outside and the door reopened with Bone showing a small smile.

"What did you do?"

"I blew up the mines that were keeping you inside. I don't take any chances at all if you haven't noticed yet." Michelle was now wide eyed at realizing what would have been waiting outside for her if she did escape, but now that was all gone.

The door flew open. Outside directly in front of them was a beach and an ocean stretching out to the horizon. The base was inside of a cove with steep, rock cliffs surrounding the perimeter. The only way to get out was through a small passage to the left, or start swimming. Also there appeared to be a waterfall on the right side of the cliffs falling right into the ocean.

Bone walked out a few steps only to be hit in the back of the head, sending him falling to the ground. Michelle started running towards the passage, when she saw some of the gang members chasing after her.

'_I'll easily outrun them, so I'm saf-'_ she couldn't finish her though as the sand below her began falling. Michelle had fallen into a trench about 10 feet deep and completely surrounded the gangs headquarters.

Heads started popping out from above looking down at the fallen prisoner. Michelle got back up with a sprained ankle right when their leader, Bone, appeared.

"I told you. I don't take any chances at all, any." he simply walked away towards the prison. One of the men threw down the trench to Michelle dead crab for her to eat, that is if she could crack the crabs shell. All she could do now was stay down in the sand trench and wait for someone to get her out.

* * *

That night, Michelle had a problem sleeping, as sand was quite different from a bed at home. She somehow got to eat some of the crab legs, even though they were raw, they tasted good.

She had finally gotten in a comfortable position and was about to close her eyes, when a bell rang out through the entire beach.

"Sea Fiends! Sea Fiends!" a voice was heard up on a tower where a bell was ringing.

About half of the gang had now been outside with weapon ready looking on towards the ocean. Ripples could be seen from afar and were coming closer and closer. When the first ripple hit the sand, a moist spot of sand was seen standing on the edge. Then another ripple, and another, and another hit the sand until there were a total of 15 moist spots on the edge of the beach. By now everyone was wide awake and ready for these "Sea Fiends".

It remained quiet for awhile, when all of a sudden, the moist spots reacted. A red liquid rose from the sand bringing up with it the water that had made the sand wet in the first place. The red liquid created itself into a solid red orb and encased itself into a humanoid figure of water. It had a round head and arms, but the bottom part of the body went straight into the sand. The sea fiend in the center of them all grew two spikes on the top of its round head.

The spiked fiend moved its right limb and launched across the gap between the two groups and struck the leader, Bone. However, this didn't make the black eyed leader budge an inch, as the attack had hit his weapon which was now in front of him.

Bones implement of attack was a sword, but not just any sword. He wasn't named Bone for nothing, the blade was made entirely of bone. But unlike human bones, this bone was as dense as steel, maybe even denser. The sword had 10 sections, each appearing to be a bone belonging to the spinal cord and have been sharpened on one side to make a blade and getting smaller the further it was from the hilt. It was Bones only weapon he used, and also his shield due to its size.

After blocking the water limb, the limb returned to its normal form as Bone and his 20 men started charging the rest of the water squad.

"Never say we die men!" Bone cried out pointing his sword towards the aquatic army.

"NEVER SAY WE DIE!!!" the rest of the gang cried out as they were running.

The humans and sea fiends were at each others throats giving each one a fatal attack, but none were being landed. Finally one of the sea fiends shot a man right into the trench landing dead next to Michelle. After giving a small gasp from the dead body, she noticed that the mans weapon was a rope with spikes at the end. Michelle took the weapon and flung it over the side of the trench having it sink into the sand. Tugging it for safety, Michelle began her climbing up the rope and out of the sand prison.

When she reached the top, she saw the water things attacking Bone and his fighters, and also seeing some men and women being thrown across the beach dead. It seems that the sea fiends were now even in numbers with the humans.

Thanks to her stealth training, she easily snuck back to the prison, got her cloak and bow and returned outside. When she looked over at the battlefield she saw Bone had slashed his sword across a sea fiend, right where the red ord was. The fiend cried out and fell down into a puddle of water. Now that she knew where the weak spot was she climbed up to the prisons roof and put on her cloak.

Pulling out her bow, she drew an arrow and looked for a target when she saw a moist spot in the sand moving about. The spot moved directly behind Bone who was dealing with another sea fiend. The spot behind him rose up into a humanoid figure and was about to make a fatal strike. Michelle made sure that that wouldn't happen. She aimed for the red orb and released the arrow. A direct hit, the fiend cried out along with the one in front of Bone as he delivered a strike to the orb with his sword.

Hearing another cry from behind, Bone turns around to see another sea fiend falling in defeat. He looked around seeing every fighting, so his men couldn't have done this. He looked further to see that a cloaked figure sitting on the roof with a bow and arrow. Smiling, because he knew who it was, he gave a small salute as a thank you and went back to fighting with his gang.

Michelle smiled back with a small blush on her face. Getting out of blush mode, she drew another arrow and aimed for another sea fiend.

After awhile, all the water monsters were defeated, leaving some dead, most injured, and others flat out tired.

"Who's left, sound off."

15 people called out saying their injuries or just saying that they are alive. But Bone did not hear a voice that he wanted most to hear.

"Where's my brother?" looking around worrying for his family members life.

"Does he use a rope as a weapon?" said a female voice coming from the prison. Michelle came closer to the gang with her hands in her cloak.

"Yes. You know where he is?" Bone looking at Michelle with worry written across his face. Michelle pulled down her hood and revealed from beneath it the rope she used to escape the trench.

"I used it to escape. I'm sorry." she handed Bone the rope. Bone had sorrow written all over his face when he first saw the rope in Michelles hands. Now that he held it, he grew a small smirk that would be unnoticeable if it you didn't look close enough.

"Never say we die." and with that, Bone walked away towards his hut in the center of the campsite.

* * *

(Trepe: 1st day as captive)

The swordsman woke up with a splitting headache and in a pitch black room. He began feeling around for walls. When he finally reached them, he felt that they were wet with something. Trepe continued down the wall until he reached bars, showing that they were the door way to his cell.

Continuing along the bars we met up with the other side of the wall. The cell was about 15 feet wide but its length was still unknown to him, so he continued along the wall. After about 10 feet, he reached a lump on the wall. He felt that it was not slimy like the walls of his cell, but instead it was scaly.

Just after he rubbed the lump for more feel, it began to move. Trepe stepped back and reaching for his sword from reflex. Surprisingly, the sword was still attached to his belt. Looking towards the area of movement, a green stone began to glow and illuminated the room. The illumination had then revealed a reptile of considerable size with a large green stone on its forehead and several smaller one along its spine. You could tell when it opened its eyes by seeing spots of turquoise below the large stone on its head.

The glowing dragon looked around until it stopped its gaze on Trepe. Seeing who caused its sleeping to be cut short, the lizard let out a growl and spat up onto the ceiling. The reason for this was because its spit also glowed, not to mention stick quite well to the walls. Now that the room could be seen the glowing lizard laid back down and stopped glowing, showing that it was sleeping again.

Thanks to the spit, Trepe could now see that the room was about 15 x 15 feet and a barred wall. There was no sign of a door, meaning that Trepe could not pick a lock of any sorts in terms to escape. The reason for the walls sliminess was due to some sort of plant growing out of the cracks of the walls and excreting the ooze.

Knowing the there was no way to escape, Trepe placed his weapons on the ground and leaned back onto the lizards side to sleep as well. What he didn't figure out to happen was that the tail of the lizard wrapped around him. At first he was surprised by the sudden action, but found the tail to be kind of like a blanket, so he made no objections and went to sleep.

When Trepe had reawaken, it was because a clanking noise was being made by the barred wall, it was rising. The noise also woke the lizard and it began to glow once more. The two faced the rising wall as it lead down a tunnel to somewhere.

Trepe and the lizard looked at each other as if trying to communicate. After awhile of staring at each other, the two started walking down the tunnel going who knows where to.

Continuing down the tunnel, Trepe had gotten bored from the silence and I guess he got a little loopy. Because he started talking to the lizard.

"So, what's your name?" the lizard just continued walking, ignoring the question, or just not hearing what he said. "Are you...a dragon, or just a large lizard." this time the lizard replied with a nod as well as the stones glowing brighter for a split second. Trepe couldn't believe it. Not only did the reptile communicate with him, but it also was in fact a dragon. He thought they were only a myth, but being next to one obviously disproved that thought.

"Do you have a name?" Trepe asked once more. The dragon nodded with the quick flash again.

"What is it?" the dragon replied with growls and gurgles. This of course, did not help Trepe with the name problem. "Ok, ummm, can I give you a name since I didn't understand that?" the dragon looked at him then nodded its head as it faced forward.

"All right. Ok, it has to be something that you would like." thinking off a name, he got one. "How about, Lex?" the dragon shook its head and this time two bright glows.

"Ok, not that one. How about, Trana?" two sharp glows.

"Maris?" two sharp glows.

"Crandi?" two sharp glows.

"Arule?" once again two sharp glows. "Wait a minute. Are you a girl?" one sharp glow. "Well that explains it. All right, I think I have the perfect name for you. How about-" Trepes sentence was cut short when the female dragons glow began to dim. He looked up ahead to see light at the end of the tunnel.

Once the two reached the end, they could here roars and other kinds of animal noises. Once out, the roars increased in volume. The two had entered in a circular room with an elevated floor above them. On the upper floor held multiple kinds of what appeared to be, dragons. All were looking down at the two new arrivals.

Another thing in the room was a pedestal in the center of the room, large enough to cover half of the floor. On the other side of the room, laid an even larger tablet. The tablet had scratches made from claw marks, but the marks had formed what appeared to be some form of writing.

Just as quickly as the dragons starting roaring, they went completely silent as the pedestal opened up a hole in the center of it. Out of the hole came out an enormous dragon. It had a tentacle beard and two tail like things coming out of the back of its head. It had one tail, but on that tail, there were nine more attached to it. The dragon had appeared to be the leader as its appearance had not only showed dominance, but also how the room became quiet as it made its appearance.

The leader dragon looked down to Trepe and the yet-to-be-named dragon partner. It moved its gaze towards Trepe, then lifted its ten tails in the air, the main tail touched the tablet behind it and was dragged down to the tenth line on the tablet. Then the gaze of the king dragon gazed upon the glowing lizard. Its tail went further up the tablet until it reached the third line. Once the tail stopped, the dragon standing next to Trepe lowered her head in shame.

Lowering its multiple tails back down, the head dragon looked behind him to see a dragon with five tails, one on its back and the other four along its spine, and gave a nod before descending down the hole from which it came.

The five-tailed dragon had a large scar across the right side of its face and looked to have years of battle experience. The dragon leapt down from its place in the crowd and landed on the floor opposite of the two prisoners. It let out a roar and charged the two.

Trepe seeing the oncoming dragon drew his sword, but looked away to see that his glowing friend had her head still down, not caring that the dragon was coming after them.

"Hey, come on. You can't just give up now." the five-tailed dragon had arrived at his destination, swinging one of its tails, Trepe jumped out of the way, but it didn't stop it from hitting the female dragon and sending her flying across the room hitting the wall. Seeing his fallen companion, he runs over to her side to try to get her to fight back.

"Come on now, get up!" he pushes on her side to stand her up, but she refuses. "Come on, I know you don't want to die now." gives one more shove, but is sent flying back by a hit from the other dragon. Looking up from the spot he landed he saw the one with five tails slash his companion across the face and started to walk away.

Trepe squeezed his grip on his sword even tighter and began grinding his teeth from the rage that was building up in him. Hitting someone that was down just for the fun of it had no honor in it in his book. The dragon came closer and lashed out on of its tails. Trepe side stepped the attack and swung down his sword onto the tail, cutting it in two. The dragon cried out in pain as its detached tail was wriggling around.

While the four tailed dragon was crying in pain, Trepe ran back to his scaly friend.

"Ok, so you've given up, fine. But before I go down, I'm going to give you a name. Karr." the female dragons head shot right up and stared right at the man next to her.

'_How? How did he know my name?'_ Karr thought and was stunned by Trepes accuracy.

"I'm guessing you like that name. Ok, Karr, why don't you help me out with ugly over there." Trepe said pointing to the now angry dragon who now had only four tails. Karr revealed something related to a smile and glowed a bit before engaging in the battle before them.

This time, the dragon lashed out two of its tails. Karr and Trepe easily dodged it and ran towards their opponent. The dragon let out its other two tails to stop their advancing. One tail scraped Karr and took here off balance, but Trepe side stepped the tail and chopped it off like the one before.

The dragon was once again crying in pain. Karr got her balance back and thought that this was the perfect opportunity to attack. She faced the three tailed dragon and created a stance. With her tail pointing towards her target and hind legs rising higher than the front ones, the stones on her head and back began to glow even brighter than before. When they were so bright that no one could look at her directly without shielding their eyes, she opened her mouth and out came a beam of green light that went straight towards her attacker. The attack was a direct hit and sent the dragon straight into the wall creating a large side crater.

Trepe thought that now was also his opportunity as well. He rushed towards the dragon as it was still recovering from the beam attack. He jumped up into the air and raised his sword above his head. The dragon looked up to only see a sword sink right into its forehead. With its mouth open wide and drool coming out, it was official that the used to be five-tailed dragon was now dead. Trepe jumped off of the dragons forehead as it had fallen down to the ground. The battle was won.

The dragons surrounding the room began roaring once more, but not in rejoice, but in anger. Some of the dragons came down to the fighting floor to finish off the two. Just then an even larger roar was heard from all around. The hole in the center of the pedestal opened again with its leader rising from it. It looked around the room seeing exactly what had happened.

The leader looked at the corpse of the dragon he chose to fight them. Closing its eyes, it opened its mouth and sent a ball of black fire at the dead body, it was instantly destroyed of and a scale grew on the leaders back, hardly noticeable. It looked over at Trepe now giving him a studious look. Finally, the dragon puffed up his cheeks and shot out the same black fire right at him.

Trepe had no time to react and was soon engulfed by the flames. Not one dragon moved, not even Karr. The flame had finally diminished and what was left was Trepe still standing. Trepe opened his eyes to see that he was still alive, but somehow, he felt different. That was when he looked at his right arm to see the hand of a dragon. On the back of the claw was a mark of a dragons head with one green dragon scale below it. He felt on his back five tails extruding out from his shoulders and neck, almost like a cape. He could feel that his sense of smell and sight had increased significantly.

"Wha- what happened?" Trepe asked out loud to himself.

"Well, you have been made the top general." a feminine voice was heard. Trepe looked over to see Karr smiling. It then hit him, Karr could talk now!

"Wait! You can talk!"

"And it appears you can speak our language now." Karr spoke once again.

Now the leader gazed at Karr, noticing three cuts across her face. Puffing its cheeks once more, the dragon spat another ball of black fire. When the flame went away, Karr was left with her three cuts now in different colors, the top cut black, middle gold, and the bottom cut blue.

"And it appears that I have been made your partner." she said smiling again.

The bearded dragon descended down the hole for the final time, leaving the two newly made members alone. Now that the giant dragon was gone, Trepe could actually read what the tablet said. On the tenth line where it pointed for him said:

**No human must live on dragon territory.**

But what interested him most was the third line which was for Karr's punishment.

**Disobeying direct orders to kill a human.**

He then realized that, it was Karr who had knocked him out that night. It was Karr who had spared his life in the woods and when he saw that baby trapped in the vines.

He turned over at Karr, looking at her with new found respect. "You saved me. Even though it went against direct orders. Why?"

Karr brought her head down for a moment and then back up to speak. "I saw innocence in you. I thought that...you could get me out of here. That why I went against orders from general five tails."

"Wait, we fought your general?"

"Yeah. How on earth did you think you got the spot of top general in the first place. We dragons don't like humans, that's why he made you part dragon." Trepe did notice the new features, but now he also noticed that his sword had changed considerably. He pulled it out to see that it the steel was in a flame shape and the hilt was the head of a dragon with the handle being its neck. He moved it around in his dragon hand feeling that it was extremely light and easy to handle.

Placing the sword back into the sheath, which was now covered in scales, Trepe began to speak again.

"So I guess I am in your debt now." Trepe giving Karr and bow only to embarrass her.

"No, we're even. During the fight I had given up because of what I had done. You got me out of my pity party and thus saved my life as well. So we're even, ok?" returning the same bow mockingly.

"Well I guess we should head to our quarters now." Karr said as a rock moved itself from below the tablet to reveal yet another tunnel, but this was lighted. The surrounding dragons gave their bows and left the circular room to do their duties elsewhere.

The two walked down the tunnel silent for awhile, neither one of them wanting to break the silence. When they finally came to a room which had a fire place built into the wall, and also one minor flaw; there was only one bed.

Trepe was silent as he pointed at the one bed with a questionable look on his face. Karr noticed the looked and shook her head in embarrassment.

"Don't get any ideas. You're a human, and I sleep on the ground. We just added the bed for you." she then walked over near the fireplace and lied down to sleep.

Smiling now, Trepe took off his shirt and hanged it up next to his bed and placed his sword next to the bedside. He pulled back the covers and began sleeping into the night.

After hours and hours of rolling back and forth in his bed, Trepe had finally concluded that he just couldn't sleep on that darn bed. He began looking around the room and finally landed his gaze on the sleeping Karr. He then remembered how comfortable he had slept leaning on her and her tail wrapped around his body. After awhile of consulting with himself, he finally got out of bed and leaned back onto Karrs side facing the fire. Once he rested his eyes, Karrs tail lifted up and wrapped around Trepe like before.

"I expected that you wouldn't like the bed." Karr mumbled while her eyes were still shut.

"The cell was more comfortable than that bed." Trepe responded with his eyes closed as well. All Karr did was smile as the two fell into their sleep.

* * *

(Michelle: 2nd day as captive, kind of)

The sun had risen on the beach base, but the base was abandoned right now. Everyone was over on the far right of the beach, where the waterfall was. They had all gathered to mourn the deaths of their men, especially Bones brother. Five bags were carried by the remaining gang members towards the area were the waterfall entered into the sea. Bone was standing next to the waterfall with hands crossed and head bowed.

"The sea had taken their lives and so the sea shall take their bodies as well. May they all have a safe journey to where they will go. Never say we die." as he said the final words of his short speech, the body bags were being thrown into the waterfall and sent flying underwater, never to rise again.

The women, including Michelle, were crying at the sight and also by how sad the leader appeared.

After the last one was thrown into the falls, Bone lifted his head and looked straight at Michelle.

"Now you see why I don't like to take risks." he signals for everyone to leave, except Michelle. When the two were alone, Bone walked towards her as she lowered her head in sorrow.

Bone grabbed her chin and raised it up so her face could be seen. Bone looked straight into, as did Michelle. All she could see was that black darkness that enveloped his eyes and nothing more.

"You've felt the same kind of loss." Bone finally spoke. A tear came down Michelles cheek, he was right. Bone released his hold on her chin and sat down in the sand, followed by the girl. Bone looked out to the sea while dragging his finger in the sand below him.

"A week ago, my men were a count of 40. But on that day, those things came out of the sea. 'Sea fiends' we call them, they are immune to any attack that doesn't hit that red orb in their chest. Even with my skill, I can only kill so many, and yet still not be able to save all my men." he paused for a moment, continuing to draw in the sand making an unknown picture. "This is the fourth time they have attacked, but this attack was different than the ones before. I had never seen one with a spiked head yet until last night." pausing yet again, but this time lifting his finger from the sand. "I believe that there will be another attack. And when that comes, not many of us will survive. They are getting more powerful, and we can't hold them back forever."

Michelle finally speaking "Hold them from what?"

"From taking the rest of Hyrule. These monsters can do whatever they want as long as there is water. If they touch a puddle, they can grow in size or generate a weapon on their body. They control these lands within a month." Bone now was looking up at the passage way leading into the field. Michelle lifted her hands to her mouth from the shock of the information she had just received. Bone lowered his head down once more and continued his talking. "And that's why..." he looked at Michelle with his pitch black eyes "I need your help."

Michelle was taken back at this. How was she going to help Bone with an unstoppable league of Sea Fiends? "Why? How?" the only two words that could escape her lips.

"You have great skill with a bow, you killed more fiends than I did myself, and as I saw when we first met. I'm looking for a new recruit." silence fell between the two making the only thing that could be heard be the wind from the sea blowing by them. "So what do you saw? Are you in, or are you out?" Bone extended out his hand to seal the deal. However, Michelle was running through her thoughts.

'_If these fiends do get loose, then they will take over Hyrule. But these things are strabgely familiar to the earth creatures back at my village. That means that there is a temple nearby, but where?'_ she looked at the hand once more _'I guess I can find out while I'm here.'_ and with that, Michelle shook the leaders hand with a smile on both of their faces.

"Welcome to the crew, Michelle." saying her name for the first time made the red head blush a bit.

"Glad to be on the crew, Bone." Michelle also saying his name for the first time, making him reveal a small smile.

For the next two days Bone, Michelle, and the rest of the gang had trained vigorously to worked together as one body. That was the day when a familiar character was to arrive, and not to be welcomed very well at that.

* * *

(Trepe: 2nd day as captive, now general)

Karr and Trepe awoken by a dragon saying, "I guess our new general works fast doesn't he?" snickering at his own comment. The dragon was then placed under evil glares by the two companions.

"Nothing happened." they both said at the same time. Trepe now asking the questions "Who are you anyways?"

"I am but a mere messenger dragon, you can call me Rine." bowing his head "I have a message for you two. There is to be an execution to be held at noon today, and the Dragon Lord wants you two to do the honors." with that, Rine left the two alone in their quarters.

"Already, we have an execution." moaning lazily from the news.

"Wait, we have to kill." Trepe questioned the order.

"The dragon is a criminal sentenced to death, the only way a dragon can get out of that is by killing the executioner. So they have the chance of redeeming themselves. 'Either die or rise' that's the code we live by." Karr walks away into the tunnel.

"Either die or rise, huh? I guess I can live with that. After all, I am the top general." he smiles and follows behind Karr through the tunnel into the circle room.

When they arrived, the Dragon Lord was standing on the pedestal facing a dragon who was half his size and had no tail, but air sacs on his back and on his long neck. The Dragon Lords tail landed on the first row of words which read:

**Killing a fellow dragon.**

The crowd roared at the dragon killer. The Dragon Lord descended down into his pedestal and had the battle begin.

Trepe pulled out his sword as Karr went into a pouncing position. The other dragon merely stood where he was. The two charged him, but as they were nearing, he opened his mouth and out came his _two_ tongues. The tongues wrapped around both the dragon warriors and were lifted up into the air.

"Oh crap." was all Trepe could say as he was being thrown up into the air, and the only landing place was...right in the dragons throat.

Trepe thought of every way he could stop this, but could find nothing. Just then, he stopped. Trepe was now floating in the dragons mouth. He looked up to see four of his five tails on his back have latched onto the dragons mouth and kept him from being eaten while also keeping the mouth open.

Still looking up, Trepe sees Karr still falling and having nothing to stop her descent. He reaches out his arm, trying to grab onto her. But instead of his arm, his fifth and final tail lunged out and wrapped around her. Trepe seeing what the action did decided to test it out. He threw his arm back which in reaction threw Karr up into the air away from the insides of the dragons mouth. He then lifted both his arms in the air and shot them into the dragons throat. His hands didn't touch a single thing, but two of his tails shot down into the throat. Trepe spread out his arms resulting in the tails spreading inside of the throat and ripping apart the dragons neck and killing it.

The dragon fell down with a hard thud as Trepe jumped away looking at his kill for the day. Just then he felt a small pain on his reptilian arm. Looking over, he saw a second scale growing near the first one. Right after the scale fully grew in, the hole in the pedestal was made and the Dragon Lord emerged from it. Seeing the battle field, he gave a nod to his general and partner, then continued by shooting a ball of black fire at the other dragons corpse incinerating it. With the battle over and the room cleaned of its mess, the leader went back into his hole.

As the crowd on the higher levels left the room, Trepe and Karr remained inside. Trepe had been staring at his features once again seeing now what they were capable of.

"I think I'm gonna like the new me." Trepe said smiling.

"Well if you're done gawking over yourself, I'm heading back to bed." Karr said, turning back to the tunnel. Trepe followed close behind.

In the room, there was no longer any bed, which made Trepe happy because now he could sleep in comfort. After trying out some new attacks and Karr sleeping for a few hours, their messenger Rine appeared for a second time that day.

"The Dragon Lord had asked for your presence immediately." the messenger dragon then bowed his head and left the room.

* * *

"Oh come on! I was just having the greatest dream." Karr complained while getting up "I was dreaming that I was fighting an all powerful dragon, and beat it with the help of some mysterious figures. One green and the other black."

"Dreams can be weird can't they?" Trepe replied placing his sword on his side. "All set. Ready to go?" Karr replied with a nod and the two went out to the Dragon Lords keep.

Out at the pedestal, the hole opened up and the two descended down into the abyss.

Down below was completely pitch black making it impossible to see even with their dragon eyes. Karr then began to glow to illuminate the room, but the glow was completely diminished after a gust of wind.

"I don't like the light as it is." said a deep voice coming from all around.

"I'm guessing you are the Dragon Lord. Right?"

"And you are the new general I made yesterday."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Enough. I have called you two for an assignment. There are rogue dragon outside of the territory that need to be brought back for execution."

"Why don't we just kill them when we find them?"

"Because, General Trepe, our code is that criminals are to be executed in the arena. Now do as you are told or you will be sent to execution. Dismissed." with that Trepe and Karr bowed down in a direction that they thought the Dragon Lord was in and descended back up to the pedestal.

After an hour of preparation, the dragon duo were at the exit of their cavern home. The two went down a long hallway until they met up with a small case of stairs going downward leading to a piece of dirt. They stepped down onto the ground standing there for awhile, until trepe spoke up.

"So...this is the outer territory?" he looks around to see the stairway behind him and cavern walls surrounding everything else.

"Nooo." Karr replied. Just then the walls began to shake and rose upward like a clock going from 9 o'clock to 12. When the walls moved they revealed even more ground leading into a trench. Behind them was a dragon neck and head rising up to look like a statue on the side of a wall of rock. "This is the outer territory."

Looking around for awhile, Trepe gave a smile. "So where are these rogue dragon anyways?"

"They are to be heading down south towards a village. It has been abandoned for some time now and would be a perfect base for them to settle in."

"Wait, did you say a village? Down in the south?"

"Yes, why?"

Trepe looked down the trench knowing exactly where they were going; back to his home. "Nothing, let's go." he began walking down the trench with Karr walking just a few steps behind him.

It took them about another hour or so to go through what seemed to be a maze of passageways and finally into the Hyrule Fields. Looking out into the fields, he knew that it was going to take days until they reached his home if he traveled by foot.

Scratching the back of his head. "Umm, Karr." his dragon companion looked at him, "Well, the village is probably a really long way from here. So I was wondering..." he scratched his head some more. "...If I could ride on your back." he chuckled a bit at the idea.

"Well, at least you're putting a lady before yourself. Don't worry, you can hop on. Just hold on tight." she lowers herself so Trepe can climb on to her back. Once seated, she lifts herself up and begins running in a full out sprint. Moving faster and faster, Karr and Trepe reach within a mile of their destination.

* * *

Karr stops and lets Trepe off onto the ground. As the general got down he couldn't leave sight of the entrance to his village. It had only been two days since he left, but it seemed more like twenty years to him.

Karr noticed his gaze and became concerned. "Something wrong Trepe? It's seems like you have something to deal with this village." Trepe let out a long sigh in which started his story from the day the Mirror Dragon appeared and destroyed his village, to when he met the baby dragon stuck in the vines. Karr now sitting down listening to the story, "I'm sorry for your family Trepe. But I have heard of this dragon of which you spoke of. He is the Mirror Dragon, but my mother always told it to me as a fairytale, how the Mirror Dragon had obtained its enemies abilities and shot them right back with greater force. He is said to be unstoppable."

The two then heard ruckus inside of the village, now knowing that the rogue dragons were inside. Trepe drew his sword and quietly walked towards the entrance, when all of a sudden, a spike landed right in between his feet stopping him in his tracks. The general looked up to the rocky cliffs next to the entrance to see a small dragon who was puffing up his cheeks. He spat out another spike, this one aimed at Trepes head, he quickly dodged it as it landed into the ground. The little dragon knowing that it could not defeat the two now that his cover was blown gave out a shriek. Trepe held his ears as Karr tried to bury her head into the ground. When the noise stopped, the dragon was gone from the cliffs and roars could be heard from in the village.

"Let them come out Karr. I don't want to damage my village." as he finished his order, out came running five dragon of different shape and size.

From the left to right; the first one was the little dragon that they had met before that shot out spikes from his mouth, the second appeared to look like a sort of kangaroo, but with green skin and a long neck. The third was a large golden dragon with brown scales extending out of his back and down his sides like lightning bolts, also instead of having eyes, he had numerous slits on his head. The fourth looked like an oversized gecko and with a belly as round as a balloon and even larger than he was, making him have to rest his head on it as well as his hands. The fifth was similar to the first dragon except bigger and a bandana around his neck.

The yellow dragon in the middle, obviously the lead rogue of the group, flickered his slits and gave a smile. Nudging his head forward twice, the two dragons on the end came running after them with the intent to kill.

The smaller of the two went after Trepe, sadly that was his biggest mistake. After shooting out numerous spikes from its gullet, the tails on Trepes back had easily grabbed each one and threw them right back at the dragon with even greater force. The first two spikes missed the little dragon not very easily, which made it impossible for it to dodge the third spike, which shot right into the bottom of its jaw and threw the top of its mouth. The spike still had enough force in it that it sent the dragon flying into the rock cliff and lodging itself into the wall.

"I'll deal with you later." Trepe said as he saw Karr was having holding her ground with the other dragon. Running over to aid her in the fight, he was abruptly stopped by the kangaroo dragon landing right in between him and his partner.

With Karr, her opponent was moving around with great speeds making it impossible for her to use her beam attack. And what made it worst was that when the little speed demon stopped moving, he opened his mouth and shot out his tongues, three to be exact. However, unlike the tongues from the dragon murderer, his tongues each had a metal blade at the ends along with barbed spikes all around the surface.

Luckily for Karr, she had a stone forehead which made for a convenient shield. But deflecting one tongue attack was not enough, she had to dodge all three and that was no easy task. Once the tongues went back into the dragons mouth, it would go straight back to running around the glowing dragon. And that really got her pissed.

Trepe, now being busy with the dragon-roo, could not lay a tail on him. Every time he lunged a tail out, the green dragon would jump high into the air, just getting out of reach of his tail range. Sometimes instead of landing elsewhere, the opponent would come down straight at Trepe with a gravity enforced punch. Every time the punch came in, the general had no choice but to lift up his tails to create a shield and every time the punch landed, he created a small crater around his feet. Trepe would have to do something and quick.

As I said before, Karr was pissed. But now, she was a bit more than pissed. Try not caring what the orders were about keeping the dragons alive and instead running straight at the speeding dragon even though the tongues that he shot out all made a hit on her but not caring the least and tackling the dragon down onto the ground and doing her beam attack at close range and thus eliminating his back legs completely and then tying his mouth shut with all three of his barbed tongues. Now that is where I say, "DO. NOT. PISS. KARR!!!"

Now that her opponent was now in constant pain and was incapable of fighting, the yellow dragon sent out his final dragon, the big belly one, who moved his feet around his ball stomach and shot up the spiked hairs on his back. When the hairs were up the belly dragon started rolling right at Karr with the spikes going around like the treads on a wheel. Karr jumped to the side to dodge the attack and slashed at the stomach that was exposed. But when she slashed at it, her own claw simply lashed back at her like she hit a rubber wall. The rolling dragon continued to spin and made a sharp turn sending itself right back at Karrs body.

Dodging the ball was pretty simple for her, but what she didn't see coming was a sharp pain hit her in her tail as she jumped out of the way from another attack. When she landed her tail was completely numb and motionless, she looked behind her to see the leader of the group shut its mouth as yellow energy subsided around it with sparks coming out of the corners of his mouth. It didn't take Karr too long to find out what had happened; the dragon shot a lightning bolt at her and rendered her tail useless. The bolt was most likely aimed at her body, but when she jumped it hit her tail instead.

Now not only did she have to watch the rolling ball of spikes, but now she had to keep an eye on the lightning dragon taking cheap shots at her.

Trepe was still having difficulty with his battle against captain kangaroo who was still trying to pummel him with gravity punches. He finally got a bit pissed, but not as pissed as Karr was though. Pulling out his sword as the dragon came falling down with a fist in front of him, Trepe lunged his blade right into the jumpers fist making the opponent cry out in pain. But then the pain increased as flames began to spew out of the wound and resulting in burning the hoppers hand and sealing the wound in an utmost painful way.

"Nice." Trepe was staring at his swords new trick and began swinging it around to see a trail of fire following its path. "So I've got fire powers too. This job just gets better and better." smiling like he just won the lottery, he swung his sword horizontally sending a flame out hitting the dragon-roo and engulfing him in flames. The pain was so intense that when the flames died out, the dragon was severely burned and on the ground unconscious.

"Well that takes care of jumpy, now how is Karr doing?" the general turned around to see Karr just dodging a lightning bolt but then took a direct hit by a ball of quills which sent her flying into the ground.

Trepe running to his partner, he noticed the ball was also coming towards Karr to finish the job. Trepe ran in front of the oncoming boulder of scales and created a net from his tails that caught the fat dragon. He swung the ball straight into the wall behind him having the balled up lizard land right above the spiked up dragon and lodging him there knocked out.

"You alright Karr?" she slowly got up and nodded.

"I'm better than what I would have been if the bolt hit me." the two looked at the only remaining, and conscious, dragon of the rogue squad. "He uses lightning attacks and fights dirty. Always watch your back with this creep."

"Perfect, that means I can play dirty then. Ok I'll make a distraction and you finish him off with your beam attack." the two now turn towards the dragon who was already releasing another attack from his mouth, which the two barely dodged feeling a slight tingling in their legs.

General Trepe charged at the yellow rogue while moving in a zig-zag pattern so it would be harder for the lightning to strike him. When he was close enough he shot his flames from his sword right a the dragons torso. But the dragon was gone in a blink of an eye leaving a small lightning bolt where it was. He reappeared behind Trepe and swung his claws at his opponent, bit Trepe jumped into the air doing a bunch a flips as his tails shot out to counter strike the electric user.

It had been a bunch of jumps, teleportations, lightning bolts, flames, swings, and misses, for quite some time and still Karr couldn't get a good shot of the rogue dragon. But then Trepe made the first mistake.

He jumped to the left only to be met with a tail which missed his body but hit his feet. He began flipping in the air and landed face first on the ground. Before Trepe had anytime to react, the rogue leader slammed his claw down onto him and prepared for a lightning strike. The dragon opened his mouth and a bright yellow flash appeared in Trepes eyes.

When the light went away. Trepe was still lying under the dragons claw, but still felt the pain of the ground and claw pressing against him. He looked over to his left to see a wounded Karr bleeding from the right shoulder and shivering everywhere else.

The rogue turned his view to the stuck dragon and released his grip on Trepe, but not without pushing him further into the earth. He slowly walked towards Karr ready to make his final strike on her.

Trepe saw what was happening and tried his best to get up and stop it, but he was to weak from the crush. _'Come on Trepe. You can do this. He's going to kill Karr if you don't get up, and then he'll be coming for you!'_ Trepe trying to motivate himself _'Come on! She's practically a sister to you. What would you do if Michelle was like this? GET UUUUP!'_ Trepes eyes instantly changed color from white to a fiery red. With newfound strength, Trepe slowly rose from his man made crater.

The lightning dragon stopped as he sensed something new. He turned around and flickered his slits. In front of him was the same man he defeated, but not the same man. Trepes teeth grew even sharper and small flames emitted out from beneath the scales on his right arm.

Trepe puffed up his cheeks as he pulled his head back. Pushing his head forward, he let out a large trail of fire from his mouth, which then split up into ten smaller flames. Each flame trail then formed at the end of it a different dragon head which roared as it came hurtling towards its target.

Four of the heads went for the legs which made the dragon start to dance for its life while two were aiming for the neck and tail which gave the rogue no other choice but to use his lightning movement. Finding himself in a different place he saw the other four had been waiting there for him and lunged straight it his legs and wrapping around them. The dragon roared in pain as the remaining six came flying at him. Two heads each clung onto his neck and tail causing even more pain and more roaring.

Karr now was just able to move and saw that her partner, Trepe, was standing up with flames coming out of both his scaled arm and his mouth. Now looking at her opponent, she saw that eight flaming dragons had wrapped themselves around the leader like snakes. But what shocked her the most was the two dragons that were left. They fused together to make a dragon twice as large and twice as fierce looking as before and rose up into the sky. When the head believed it was high enough, it performed a dive bomb straight at the rogues head.

The rogue seeing this attack from the sky began to charge a lightning attack to counter the fire. But as he opened his mouth to spew the electricity, the flaming dragon head itself opened its mouth and shot out a trail of fire that went straight down the yellow dragons throat, thus cancelling the electric attack. The pain was so intense, he had no choice but to let out a yell, which was his downfall. As when he opened his mouth again, the dragon head lunged itself down his throat and into his stomach and burning him from the inside out. The rogue fell to the ground with a small trickle of blood from his mouth, signifying his death.

The flaming heads receded into Trepes mouth and the flames on his arm went away as well as his eye color returned to normal. He then felt extremely light headed and collapsed onto the ground into a coma.

* * *

When Trepe opened his eyes again he saw that he was laying next to his fireplace with a bandage wrapped across his entire mid section as well as his neck. Looking to the door, he saw Karr had just arrived with a smile on her face.

"So the generals finally awake." Trepe tried to sit up but when he did, he felt a sharp pain in his sides and went back onto his back.

"What happened?"

"After you used that fire attack, the Dragon Lord sent backup who aided us in bringing back the rogues that were alive."

"Did, did I kill him?"

"Severely. There were burn marks across his body and his entire insides were burnt to a crisp. The Dragon Lord would like to speak with you after you recover, but for now, rest and enjoy your day off." and with that Karr left the room to do other jobs that were assigned to high ranking officials.

Trepe looked up to the ceiling going through what he remembered happened back at his village. "She really is like a sister to me." he the closed his eyes to sleep. "And I'll protect her as one."

* * *

That was the longest chapter i will probably be writing in a long time...maybe. hope to see my devoted fans return for the next chapter.

Reviews are always appreciated, and are what keep me going, so PLEASE!!!


	12. Meet the Koragons

The 12th chapter of **The 9th Guardian** has finally been installed.

I feel dissapointed. I've placed up more chapters than reviews, which are things i really do like to have. O well, I'm not gonna force any of you, you guys reading my fic is good enough for me.

Anyways, enough of my blathering and on with the chapter.

* * *

It has been two days since Link had left Wilx's village. And in that time, he had found out that he now possessed incredible strength thanks to that talisman that he got from the Primal Demon. Since then, he has trained with the iron knuckle stick and has somewhat applied it to his fighting style, but there are still a few kinks in it.

Anyways, the trio of heroes had come to a hill which lead down into a deep canyon, but what the canyon lead to was someplace that they didn't really want to go to, a volcanic wasteland on the other side. The canyon was filled with several small volcanoes and each one dangerously active spouting out hot molten lava every few minutes creating a valley of certain death for any travelers.

"What's this place Blondey?" Gin asked. Link replied with a point of his finger which showed a sign that said:

**Death Valley, All who don't want to die, LEAVE!**

"Oh. I see."

Link pulled on the reigns and Torb turned towards the canyon entrance and began walking in.

"Wha-what are you doing!"

"I have a feeling a guardian would have been here. Not to mention one of the guardian names was, Fire." the three continued down the canyon path as the sides grew higher and higher. The only one that looked worried was Gin, who didn't like going in the first place. But there was something else that interested Link besides them heading towards an area filled with volcanoes. Like the fact that the volcanoes seemed to be getting further whenever they tried getting nearer.

Without another thought, Link pulled out the sword on his back just to be on the safe side and began examining his surroundings more closely now. And after a few minutes of walking, he realized that the cliffs had stopped rising and also the ridges in the walls had not moved an inch at the top, but they had at the bottom, making it appear that they were moving.

Link pulled on the reigns once more to stop the large wolf in his tracks. He dismounted Torb and walked over to the wall and examined it again. He flaked off a piece of the stone which stood in front of him and as he did, it crumbled like dried up clay. That didn't surprise him too much, but what was behind the crumbled dirt was.

Gin crawled up onto Links shoulder to see that behind the wall was flowing magma, but it didn't escape from the hole. Link then crumbled away even more of the wall and revealed yet even more magma but showed that it was flowing towards where they had entered.

"Umm, why aren't we dead? Since, you know, that is lava, and it's not flowing out at us." the silver lizard very concerned with the laws of nature and physics now. Link did not answer as always but instead bent down and chipped away at the floor to reveal yet again the flowing magma that did not shoot out at them.

Now seeing this, Link stood and gave a punch to the wall, which shook the entire area. The result of this action was the walls and floors crumbling away into the magma which was now flowing beneath their feet and at their sides, but still in it's current form of the path to Death Valley.

"That's it I give up." Gin replied "We should be dead but we are not, and why is that? Because the goddesses seem to like to mess with MY HEAD!!!"

"Something is trying to keep us out of this place." Link still with a calm look went back to Torb who also is nervous now that he is standing on magma but yet not dying from it. "But something else... is trying to get us in." kicking the wolfs sides, Link continued to ride towards their destination, but now moving faster than the speed of the flow of magma.

They continued down this path until Torb was exhausted from running so much and laid down to rest. But the rest had to be short, or else they would be flowing backwards and be back where they started.

Torb was busy eating some of his rations from the side sack while Gin was trying to swipe some of Torbs rations, but miserably failing and almost losing his tail. Link was standing in front of them looking on as the volcanoes were getting further away very slowly.

Just then, Link pulled the bow of his back and loaded it with an arrow pointing up to the ridge of the canyon. All that was seen where he was pointing was just some small rocks falling to the magma. Instantly, the blonde pointed his arrow to the other ridge only to see the same event occur. But as he was about to lower his guard, he brought it back up but this time pointing to the magma.

A section of magma began moving against the current and going towards the center of the canyon path. When it reached the center a lump began forming from the magma. The lump rose up higher and higher until it was easily three feet above Links height, it then hardened into a solid magma pillar standing in front of their path.

Lowering down his bow, Link went back to Gin and Torb and quickly mounted his canine friend.

"What is that?" the questioning lizard asked.

"It's what's keeping us out." he lifted his bow and arrow once again and shot the top part of the pillar, no effect.

However, it did have effect, once it hit, a stream of magma shot out from each side and began solidifying in specific parts forming them into arms and hands. The staute then began to expand and crack as it too transformed into a body with no visible head and like the arms having parts of its body solidified.

The arrow burning in the magma creatures right shoulder, Link put away his bow as he saw that it was of no use in this kind of battle. Drawing his blade in his left hand and the changing stick in his right, he readied himself and Torb to charge at the lava monster.

"I see a symbol on it!" Gin screamed pointing at the enemy "It's on a blue orb floating in the body."

"You know, if trying to take out a monster made of magma wasn't hard enough. You have to go and make me deaf in the ear don't you?"

"Sorry, just pointing out the weak spot while excited." Gin trying to give an innocent smile.

Link shaking his head began to rub Torbs back and whispered into his ear. Torb merely nodded and awaited the first move.

The first move quickly came from the monster in the form of a stream of boiling hot magma shooting out from its chest. Torb jumped out of the way and with the momentum began running along the wall and jumping to the other every time the lava creature shot another burst of magma at them. After two more leaps, Torb took one final leap over the monsters body. Link leapt off of his mount and landed on top with his sword in the stabbing position.

The blue orb was in perfect position as he plunged the tip into the body and taking it out as fast as he could so it would not melt. It hit the orb and broke into three bits and the monster went straight back down into the magma in a zombie-like stature.

"Well that was easy." the silver lizard spoke up from Links shoulder. And thanks to that, Link tightened his grip on his blade.

"Since when did we ever have it easy, Gin?" and with that the three pieces of the orb scattered across the battleground and reemerged as three smaller lumps of magma, each with their own breast plate of solid lava. They had a more humanoid shape to them unlike their larger component and also had a long lava tail come out of the back of their heads which possessed the sections of the orb.

"I hate it when you're right, Blondey."

"I do too, Gin. I do too."

The new lava monsters took no time in attacking as they came straight at Link with solidified arms in the shape of swords. One by one they came to take a little piece of their fleshy opponent and one by one they were outdone in the way of the sword losing their arms. But this didn't stop them from using their second arm and attacking a second time.

Well, after the three lava creatures were literally disarmed, they decided to take a new mode of attack; they dove into the river of magma.

Now that his enemy was out of sight, Link began cursing under his breathe as he brought up his guard.

One emerged from behind trying to take a swing at the blondes back, but Link swung around so fast that the creature was cut in two and fell into the magma once again. He was angry as his attack didn't make contact with the orb and so he would have to face it once again.

This time a small hint of blue showed up in two different spots on the wall.

"Oh crap." was all Gin said as two streams of lava came shooting at them.

Link back jumped away from the streams as they collided and created multiple magma drops for Link to dance about. A few holes were made in the bottom of his shirt and some parts of his hat, but no actual damage was made.

Breathing a bit heavier now, Link was trying to formulate a plan.

"Ok. How can we stop these guys? The orbs are the weak spots, but I can't touch them unless they come out all the way. When they come out all the way, they pop up behind me so I have no clue where to strike in order to kill them. And now, they can shoot magma without even revealing their weak spot."

"So that all adds up too..." Gin grabbing out a calculator from...somewhere...I don't know really "we are screwed."

"Thank you Gin for that lovely outcome." then just as he said that, Links eyes widened and looked up to the cliffs. "What if we take something out of that equation?"

"Brilliant! We run for our lives in the other direction."

"No you moron. I mean we get rid of the lava. No lava, no transporting abilities, or even better, no monsters."

Now three blue spots appear on the walls ready to shoot another blast of magma.

"And how do you purpose we do that exactly?"

Link returns the answer by grabbing his sword in a spear position and throws it up into the rock of the canyon wall. The tip sinks into the wall and remains there for a while with a few cracks appearing. But then the cracks started getting bigger, and bigger, until rocks started falling down from the walls like an avalanche. Our hero and his silver friend ran as far away as they could from the rock slide.

Rocks fell down into the river of magma creating a large dust cloud concealing the battle field. When the dust had cleared, all that remained was piles of rubble and boulders, but no sign of the magma creatures. The trio was still standing on magma, but as they ascended the pile of rocks, on the other side the river of magma had solidified on the top making it impossible for them to reemerge.

"Well let's keep going." Gin said as he saw that there was no more threat.

Link rode along down the pile staring right up where his sword still remained, seeing that there was no way for him to retrieve it unless he too died in the rock slide.

However, while Link was staring upward, the blue orb reattached itself and created a giant tentacle on the other side of the rock pile. The tentacle bent back and then shot out and merely tapped Link on the back of the head, but that was enough to knock out the blonde cold. Next came Gin and then Torb, who had to take multiple shots, but in the end he went down like Link and Gin.

The tentacles of lava approached the sleeping victims seeing that they were still breathing. The tentacles formed into the three lava warriors and began solidifying their bottoms to walk on the earth surface.

When they reached the bodies, beeping noises came from the glowing blue orbs as if communicating. Two of them nodded and walked closer to pick them up.

Just then, the lava creature going after Torb turned into a puddle and sank through the ground. Up in the air, the orb was being held by a fleshy tentacle with claws and was instantly crushed into pieces. Two more tentacles flew out from nowhere and removed the other two orbs from the magma warriors and reducing them to puddles as well.

Strange whistling and clicking noises were being made from all around the canyon area as shadows descended upon our KO'd heroes.

Gin's eyes slowly opened up his eyes, only seeing blurry images of blueish-green blobs moving around in the air and on the ground. Once his vision cleared, he wanted to go back to the blurry.

He saw creatures with oval bodies and two large legs on them to walk. But some of them weren't using their legs, instead they were using tentacles coming out as tails would to latch onto the rock ceiling and swing themselves across the room like a monkey in the trees.

"Yep. The goddesses like to mess with me." he fainted and went back to being unconscious without anyone noticing.

"Gi-. -ey Gin. W-ke up. Wake up." Gin slowly opened his eyes once more to see Link standing in front of him with brown bandages around his neck. "Hey Gin, you alright?" Gin merely nodded with a smile seeing someone that he knew and wasn't swinging from the ceiling.

"Blondey, for once I'm glad to see you. I had this horrible dream of green creatures everywhere and they had tentacles for tails and the worst part was," Gin began sniffling. "Michelle wasn't there!" the silver lizard bawled after going over his nightmare as Link smacked his head on the wall nearby.

"Can you stop being a pervert for one day? ONE DAY!"

"Hey (sniff) it's not my fault that she's cute." another thud on the wall.

"Ok, I didn't want to do this but." an evil smile crawls onto Links face. "Come on in, Morna."

A door on the other side of the room opened up and out came the same creature that was seen in his dream. The only difference was that this had a white dot placed in between his eyes.

Gin disappeared from his spot and all Link heard was the shaking of his own hat. This of course satisfied Link.

"Don't worry Mr. Pervert, they aren't here to harm us." Gin slowly peered out of the green hat to see if it was safe. Finally, he crawled out and perched himself on Links shoulder. "This is Morna, one of the council members of the Koragons."

"Koragons?"

"Yes, Mr. Pervert." said Morna. "I am apart of the peace council and also one of the only Koragons that can speak your language." Morna nudged his head for them to follow him out the door.

After going through multiple halls and passing by multiple Koragons who were communicating with clicks and whistles as Link and Gin walked by. Finally, the three reached a cavern opening.

Where they stood was on top of a cliff with an extremely sharp drop to a floor that was more than 50 feet below. A narrow staircase was located to their left made of the same red volcanic rock as the rest of the scenic view consisted of. Out in the distance, volcanoes bigger in size than the ones seen from the canyon, endlessly spewing from their tops boiling hot magma and flowing down the sides and back into the crevices surrounding the bases to travel once again to the top. No other life could be seen for miles and the only thing that wasn't a volcano was a piece of elevated land that also had lava spewing out from its sides.

"Welcome to Death Valley, the home land of Koragons." Morna continued down the staircase while Link was having difficulty getting down the narrow stairway, but luckily, he made it down without any injury. "I must bring you three to the council room, in order to find out what to do with you."

"Three?" Gin questioned.

"You did arrive with a wolf correct?" Gin completely forgot about Torb, due to the fact he was still frightened by the no-Michelle-dream.

They reached a platform where Torb was trying his best to break free and eat the guards around him who were poking spears into him making sure not to make any cuts.

"Leave him alone!" Link reached for his blade, but grasped onto nothing. Then he remembered that he had lost his precious blade back at the rock fall.

"Do as he says and release him." the guards swung their tentacle tails cutting the chains in two. Torb growled at the guards only to be whistled at by Link to come along with them.

The group then entered into another door but this one was more decorative than all the others they have seen. When entered, they gazed upon a domed room with Koragons surrounding the walls with a stage made of molten rock placed in the center. Morna took an empty spot on the right side of the room sitting next to Koragons who each had a white dot on their head. On the left, Koragons with scars as well as black dots were seated. Where the two halves of the Koragons conjoined together on the other side of the room, a Koragon with both black and white on its forehead with golden framing around the symbol. It also possessed many more tentacles than any other Koragon residing in the room.

"Please stand on the judgement stage." the center Koragon said. Link and his companions agreed and stood upon the molten rock to find that it was actually pretty cold. "You have been suspected of affiliating with the volcano creatures as well as trespassing on Koragon territory in an attempt to attack our race if not others who reside in this land. How do you plead?"

"Like this your honor." Gin spoke up. He got onto his knees and clasped his hands and was about to scream. Thankfully, Link stuffed him into his hat in order to shut him up.

"Not guilty." Link answered.

"Very well then. Odusk, please give us your say." a Koragon from the left raised up, this one looked like he had been to hell and back the way he looked.

"As the head of the war council, I believe that this...human, is an enemy to the Koragon race. Observe." one of his tentacles pulls out Links sword and bow. "His sword has gold imbedded into the blade. Obviously he came to kill us by means of our ultimate weakness. Also, the arrows show that he is prepared to attack from afar and silently. He may even be here to kill you Sir Jikan."

This proclamation created whispered around the room. Jikan, remained silent and stared on at Link. Link was now filled with relief seeing the return of his sword.

"Morna, now it is your time to speak for the human." Morna rose and began to speak.

"I have proof that these 'intruders' are actually mere travelers. Fighters yes, I will not object to that. Anyways, one of my companions, who was the one who spotted them in the first place inside of the canyons.

"I would like to call this Koragon to speak about what he has seen." Odusk interrupted Morna.

Shortly after, another Koragon stepped in and presented his story in front of the council members.

"I saw the boy when I was walking along the cliff side of the canyon doing my routine inspection. I followed him quietly to see what his motives were for coming into the canyons. I could barely keep up with him as the wolf had great speed. But then suddenly, they stopped, I stumbled onto the ground and almost blowing my cover when a rock fell from the cliff. The boy pulled out his sword like it was second nature and I grew fearful for my life. He then dismounted and completely destroyed the walls and ground of the canyon by stabbing his sword into the wall. The road became all lava, but they did not die."

"See?! This just shows that the human is in allegiance with the lava creatures!" the left shouted out.

"Or it could be our protector." a right Koragon calmly replied.

"He hasn't responded in years!"

"Let the witness continue." Jikan silenced all.

"They continued their journey to Death Valley, but then stopped once again, this time by a pillar of molten rock that had raised from the magma." whispers spread throughout the room again. "The pillar turned into a lava creature and tried to kill the boy and his companions."

"There you have it. Now why on earth would the lava creatures want to kill their ally exactly?"

"Let him continue. Until I believe I have heard enough." Jikan spoke.

"The boy fought valiantly and ended up killing the giant creature."

"Wait. Giant creature?"

"I said to wait until he is done."

"I'm sorry sir. But only a handful have seen a giant lava creature and that's only when we have sent an entire legion of soldiers to fight them. If one appeared just to one boy...what's to say he could be a threat to us all, friend or foe." no whispers, only silence as all now stared at the boy in curiosity.

"I think we have heard enough. Please step outside as we make our decision."

Without any argument, Link and the gang exited out of the room.

Once the accused had left, the council consulted with each other. "The evidence leans both ways from what I have heard." Jikan answered to the council "So I will have to decide under your decision."

"The boy rides on a beast and is carrying weapons. He is without doubt an enemy to our race."

"That may be so Odusk, but he also fought against a lava giant and lived. Not one of our soldiers has been able to do that ever since they have shown themselves. Perhaps he can be a most powerful ally. Not to mention he was able to walk on lava."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He could have been sent by him."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes. I believe he is the ancient hero written in the ancient scrolls. His description fits perfectly." everyone looked at the door which the suspected was just standing outside of.

"I still don't trust him."

"It's your job not to trust Odusk. Otherwise you would be on the peace council." Jikan raised a tentacle for silence as he closed his eyes to think over what has been said. After about five minutes of meditating, Jikan opened up his eyes and spoke "Bring in the boy."

Link, Gin, and Torb reentered the judgement room, worried if they were guilty and what their punishment would be if they were.

"The human known as 'Link'." Jikan began "The council has spoken about the situation at hand. As the head of the council, I have found you..."

A moment of silence came up for intense dramatic affect and because the author wanted to have fun.

"Guilty."

* * *

**Egadd! What will happen to our hero now? Well you're gonna have to wait until I put up the next chapter. Until then I will continue to ask for reviews as I do like them so much. See ya.**


	13. Guilty but Innocent

Alright I got the thirteenth chapter up for **The 9th Guardian.**

I'm dedicating this chapter to **Reddragon53 **for reviewing. Don't worry, I'll try to find a way to get you into the fic.

Anyways, keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep up the good work on your fics if you're making any.

**disclaimer: don't own zelda, but i do own some of the games which have inspired me to come up with these ideas.**

* * *

"_The human known as 'Link'." Jikan began "The council has spoken about the situation at hand. As the head of the council, I have found you..."_

_A moment of silence came up for intense dramatic affect and because the author wanted to have fun._

"_Guilty."_

Links eyes went wide at the verdict. He thought of all the members in the room, Jikan would have found him innocent.

No one stood up to object, but instead bowed down to the decision in silence.

Jikan continued "As for your punishment, for-"

"Just hold on for a second there!" a voice was heard interrupting Jikans judgement.

Koragons looked around the room to see who could have made such an outburst. But when they looked at each other, they found that it was none of them that could have said it, and Link was in the center of the room so someone would have seen if he had been the one who spoke.

"Who said that?" Jikan ordered for the one who interrupted. "I demand you to show yourself!"

"With pleasure." entered in a man with a suit looking like he was going to court.

He carried with him a briefcase in one hand and some documents in the other. Approaching Link, he pulled out a folding table from his case and set down his briefcase onto it.

"And just who are you?" Odusk asked with the will to kill.

"Mr.Azerik, attorney at law."

(A/N: Wait? How on earth did you get back in here?)

"I qualified, remember?"

(A/N: You did. Let's see hear. [takes out a file Car insurance, restriction order, mortgage bills, ah ha fanfiction qualifications. [reads, 'those who post reviews have a chance of being placed in my fics.' oh yes. Carry on.)

"Now then." pulling out some papers. "Since I've been the authors attorney before, I believe I have the right to defend Link here."

"Can he do that sir?" a war council member asked Odusk.

"I think he can."

"He can." Jikan answered after eavesdropping.

"Thank you. Now. According to these transcripts of Hylian law and these stone tablets." he pulls out some rock slabs with carvings on them from his case. "Of the Koragon law, all that my client here did was vandalize your canyon path. Which means that his punishment could only be as high as-"

"-community service for our race." Jikan finished the attorneys statement.

"Yes that's right. How did you know?"

"Because that's what his punishment was going to be before you arrived." Jikan now had an irritated tone.

"Oh...well, I guess I'm no longer needed." he packs up his tablets, papers, and table and turns around to leave. "I'll send you my bill." and he leaves the room to appear at another case somewhere else.

"Do you have any money Blondey?" Gin asked while also thinking what the heck just went on. Link replied with the shaking of his head.

"Anyways, now that that is over, you are hereby sentenced to community service. Your first task will be simple. Infiltrate the Koragon Temple." all looked at Jikan in shock except Link and the others. Link had no idea what was going on.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Morna looked at Jikan in concern.

"As sure as I ever have been. Odusk, you will equip Link here with his necessaries and other things in our weaponry if needed." Odusk gasped, no one has ever been allowed inside the weaponry unless they were a soldier for five years. Now this guy comes walking in and is instantly trusted with their prized items of war.

With disgust in his voice "Very well then. Come on human." pushing Link towards the door with his tentacle. Torb responded to the assault snarling at the scarred Koragon.

"Be careful. He's very protective." Link whispered to Odusk with a smirk on his face.

"Just keep moving." Odusk continued through the doorway with Link behind him.

The two continued up the narrow stairway which Link recently descended. Thankfully, it was easier to go up than it was to go down. They once again went through a series of tunnels which the Koragons had seemingly memorized perfectly even though everything appeared to be the same in Links eyes. After awhile, they approached a dead end with five holes embedded on the wall.

"Stand back human." Odusk barked coldly. Link complied as Odusk lifted his tentacles into the holes on the wall. The holes then began to glow brighter and brighter until a light emitted through the wall in the path of a circle. Once the light disappeared, Odusk pushed at the wall to show that it had become a door leading into a room filled strange weapons and armor.

Link entered inspecting the equipment that laid around on shelves and in piles around the room.

"Feel free to take whatever you want. Even though you don't deserve anything. Any questions?"

"Yes. What is this 'Koragon Temple' that I have to 'infiltrate'?" Odusk was quiet for the moment looking off in another direction.

"It used to be a place where any Koragon could go and be at peace." quiet again "Citizens went to ask for daily needs and wants, warriors went to prove their strength, but that all changed about a week ago." Odusk was silent and this time was not going to continue with the story. So Link went back to his search of new equipment.

Searching throughout the piles, Link found gloved daggers, shields, leg armor, and grappling hooks of all sorts, but they were all fitted for only a Koragon and not a human like himself. His search wasn't in vain. He found some interesting items which didn't look like they just were for Koragons, he had no idea what some did, but he considered to try them when he had the chance.

What Link collected was a small medallion with silver as its face and no string to use as a necklace, but instead had latches to be placed on a limb or tentacle. Another item was a shield fitted to be placed on a Koragon head, but it also seemed to be wearable on his arm as well with a symbol of a volcano erupting into another erupting volcano which was upside down. The final item he found was what appeared to be a small section of a helmet, but it would coverup ones right eye with a lens, most likely means to see things better. With all his new gear, he placed them away on his person and met up with the waiting Odusk who seemed to be replaced with Morna while Link was collecting.

"I see you found some gear for your journey." Link nodded and patted the pouch which contained the lens and the medallion.

"Is it alright if I test one of these things somewhere? Frankly I only picked some of the stuff because it looked interesting.

Morna chuckled at Links honesty. "Sure, we have a fighting arena which you can use to practice in until you go." Morna turned around and lead Link through more tunnels through the mountain.

While walking down the tunnels, Link asked Morna about the Koragon Temple. Seeing that he was going there he should at least have some information about.

"I'm guessing Odusk didn't tell you a lot when you asked him?" Link nodded. "That's just like him. Anyways, the temple is in the center of Death Valley, you probably saw on your way to the judgement room. It was the large plateau with lava flowing out from the sides. Well the temple itself is basically an enormous volcano with fire and magma everywhere, but since Koragons are used to such heats, we consider it a relaxing temperature."

"So we're going to go into a volcano and die of extreme heat." Gin said who for some odd reason had remained silent throughout the entire trip. Link though was not surprised at the least. Of course the adventure had to be dangerous in some way.

Morna continued with the info "About a week ago, we've been living in peace and going to the temple daily to worship the goddesses and our guardian, Kanihonoo."

Link's head shot up after hearing 'guardian'. "What happened?"

"They attack. Those lava creatures that you fought in the canyon. They appeared without warning stopping anyone who got near the temple and anyone else who wandered the lava plains. No ones been able to enter the temple without being attacked or killed by them. I feel worried for our guardian." Link nodded in silence understanding what Morna was feeling.

The two had then arrived in a room that closely resembled the council room, except that it was completely empty and there was a red ring around the room.

"This is the training room. Please take as much time as you'd like, your mission begins tomorrow at dawn. And with that, I take my leave." Morna turns to another tunnel and vanishes into the mountain.

Link walks into the center looking about the room. Several holes were made in the walls in a random pattern as well as cracks in the floor. Taking one more step further, Link found his foot in the pathway of an oncoming trail of fire. He lifted it as fast as he could backwards to see the fire continue along one of the many cracks on the floor across the room.

He stepped back away from the small wall of fire, another trail came running by from a second crack in the floor.

"Blondey look out!" Gin yelled getting Links attention on the new fire trail. Instantly he turned around and moved away from the flames. "DUCK!" looking to his left, Link sees more fire spewing from one of the holes in the wall. Going down to his knees, our hero just barely dodges the flames from the wall. "ROLL!" this time Link didn't even look, he just lstened to Gins yelling and rolled to the left. Where he was standing yet another burst of flames emitted from a hole in the ceiling. "Get out of the circle now!" and with that order, Link got to the outside as soon as he could. The flames receded back into the rock surroundings.

Now gasping for air, Link was on one knee trying to catch his breathe while at the same time trying to figure out what had happened. After recuperating from his amazing luck, he came up with a possible solution.

Drawing his sword, he placed the tip on the inside of the red circle. And after a minute or two, the flames started shooting out at the blade. Since it was metal, it didn't have any affect on it other than making it hotter. And when he removed the sword, the fire vanished back into the walls and floor.

It turns out that if anything was to enter the red circle, they would be faced with having to dodge fire attacks. This was to test one of their reflexes and their skills of dodging, a pretty good skill to have in a land of fire and lava.

"So. You wanna try this again?" Gin asked, hoping Link would say no.

Links arm moved down to his pocket and began shuffling through his small handheld items. Finally, he pulled out the silver medallion which he got from the weapons vault. He looked at its shape and formation for awhile wondering what it actually did.

"What does that thing do, Blondey?"

"Honestly enough, I have no idea." still looking at the medallion mysteriously.

"It looks like a medallion, maybe you were it on your chest. Or put it on your sword. These are just guess man, I'm just as lost as you are." obviously, this gave no true help to Link with what this item did. However, Gin did give him a suggestion that he could test out.

He lifted the medallion to his sword and placed it at the base of the blade. Gins suggestion worked perfectly, the medallion latched itself onto the blade, but what happened next was completely unexpected by either one of them.

A silver liquid oozed out of the sides of the medallion and sticking itself onto the sword. Slowly, the silver ooze enveloped the entire sword and then, instantly solidified into a sword made of pure metal.

It was indeed amazing, but it didn't really have any good effect for a sword. The sword itself was made of metal, so if it's encased with more metal, it doesn't do it much good. But still, it was cool.

"Well that's interesting." Link said to himself.

"It's not interesting. That's awesome!" Gin, the easily amazed, shouted out.

Then it hit him, what if he could...yeah...it just might work. He may be risking his life, but if it succeeded, now that would be pretty awesome.

Gin saw the look on Links face, and was now a bit worried. "Blondey?"

Link grabbed onto the medallion to remove it. As quickly as the metal covered the sword, it instantly oozed back into the medallion as it unlatched from the base.

"Blondey?" Link didn't answer his silver lizard friend. "Link? What are you doing?"

He still didn't answer Gin, but instead moved the medallion towards his chest. For some reason, the medallion began to shine brighter. Finally, Link did what could probably cost him his life. He placed the medallion on his chest.

It stopped glowing brightly, but that didn't mean that it would stop it from what it did next. Like the sword, the silver liquid oozed out and began its covering of Links entire body. First it was his torso, Link felt a cold chill running up his spine. Then the arms, he felt as if he dipped his hands into ice cold water. His legs were next, he felt a sudden chill in between his legs with made him jump a bit. Finally was his head. When the liquid reached his mouth, it didn't move around it, it went straight down into his mouth and down to the back of his throat. He closed his eyes as he felt the liquid continue to move upward. His attempt was in vain as the liquid seeped through the eyelids and covering his eyes in the silver. The liquid even covered his hair and his hat surprisingly enough.

Once the liquid had completely covered his body, it hardened.

Kneeling on the floor, was a metallic statue of our hero. A mistake that costed him his life.

* * *

**Well that's it. Links dead, and I really don't want to be writing anymore. I'm gonna go on vacation and forget about this entire thing.**

**Gin: Hold it right there! You're telling me that it's over? the entire story is over with Blondey dead?!**

**twilight: Yep.**

**Gin: You're the kind of people that make me sick!**

**twilight: How dare you speak to your creator that way!**

**Gin: Some creator. You can't even make any more Guardians can you? That's why you're stopping. You have no imagination.**

**twilight: NO IMAGINATION!!! I'll show you 'no imagination'! Give me that keyboard! I'm continuing with this fanfic weather you like it or not.**

**Gin: OK, if you insist.**

* * *

"Blondey!" Gin had been sitting on his companions shoulder while the transformation was occurring, but he was not effected by the liquid. "Oh man. What did you do to yourself? You're a statue for Din's sake!" he then eyed the medallion which still showed itself on Links chest. "Don't worry Blondey. I'll get you out."

Gin crawled down Links body to remove the medallion as it might have the same effect as it did with the sword. When he reached it he grabbed onto the sides with his front hands and began pulling. But just then, he was pulled away instead by something from behind.

The feeling was cold and hard. Almost like...metal!?!

The lizard looked up behind him to see a metal hand grabbing onto his tail. He followed the hand to a metal arm which then lead to a metal body that was kneeling right in front of him. Gin looked above the body to see that the metal head of his partner and friend had moved downward to look at him.

"Now tell me. Is this awesome or what?" Link said in a joking voice. All Gin did was drop his jaw as far as it could go.

Link stood up and placed Gin back onto his shoulder. Now that his hands were free of reptiles, Link examined his body as it was now encased in metal that seemed to bend perfectly with his body. He moved around seeing that the metal actually had no weight to it as Link could move as fast as he could before hand. But with the improvement of an even harder punch added to his superhuman strength.

As a matter of fact Link got so sidetracked by the new look, that he accidently stepped into the red circle again.

"Link watch out!" Gin yelled again as a pillar of fire shot out of a hole in the wall. But Link was not quick enough, the fire hit him straight on in the gut.

"Oof!" was all Link could say. Actually, that's all he could say, as the fire only had a slight push into his abdomen. After the impact, the fires current pathway was being blocked by Links metal abs. (A/N: yep, Link now has abs of steel.)

Gin was now gaping at the somehow survival of Link and the fire.

On the other hand, Link was enjoying every minute of this. He felt the fire pushing against him with little force, but he felt no increase of heat or pain whatsoever. In fact, another push came from behind him as another flame came spewing out from another hole, and all Link did was stand there. He was from now on completely immune to any fire attack that the room could throw at him.

Of course Gin didn't like this because, well, he wasn't. Fire continued to shoot out from the cracks and holes and Gin had to run for his life to get out of the red circle leaving Link by himself in the center of the room.

Link was enjoying the flames like one would with a nice hot shower, he welcomed it with opened arms. It was as if nothing could hurt him now. All the dangers around him were void, useless, ineffective, to his now indestructible form.

But as everyone knows, all good things must come to an end, and Link learned that the hard way. Link heard a small beeping noise coming from his chest. Looking down, the beeping stopped, and then the metal turn backed to liquid and receded back into the medallion. Link was now in a vulnerable state in the center of the room. So he did what anyone else would, he ran for his life. Barely dodging the flames coming at him, he leapt out of the circle with a few singed hairs and scorched shoes.

"Looks like you learned of the metacoin the hard way I take it." the voice came from the doorway of the training room which belonged to the Koragon leader, Jikan.

The king walked into the room and stood next to Links wheezing body without looking away from the center of the room. In the center laid the medallion, formerly known as the metacoin, being shoot att by flames and yet not looking to have any effect on it.

Just then, Jikan shoot into the circle with a thrust from one of his tentacles. Once he landed, three flames bursted out at him from different directions. He easily maneuvered through the flames using his multiple appendages flying through the air, with his two feet never touching the ground until he landed next to the metacoin. Grabbing it with a tentacle, Jikan continued with his flying around the room dodging every fire attack that could be thrown at him. Finally, he landed back safely next to Link who had now caught his second wind and was watching Jikan.

"You train on this thing long enough, you'll be a great fighter. Just remember, your opponent can't win if they can't touch you." he then handed the metacoin back into Links hands and turned to leave, but he stopped at the doorway for one last piece of wisdom. "I believe in you. Hero of Time." Jikan walked away leaving what he said in the wind.

"What did he mean by that Blondey?" Link merely smirked and lifted his shoulder strap to his sheath up some more and turned back to the red circle. "Gonna give this one more go?" Link ran into the circle to work on his dodging skills.

Hours had past as Link was getting burned from the flames that were just to quick for him to get out of the way of. He was drenched in sweat and dried up again from the heat of the fire brushing right by him. Thinking that he should take a rest, Link jumped and swerved his way to the circles edge.

Now that he was out of the 'Ring of Fire', he once again began sweating from the immense workout he just had. But then he heard something besides his heavy breathing, he heard giggling.

Looking up from where he knelt were several little Koragons with two or one tentacle on them. Once Link saw them they instantly stepped back from the doorway so they were out of sight. Now instead of small giggles, he heard quiet clicks and whistles from the same direction. This only caused Link to smile at the silly way the little ones acted.

Link then turned towards what looked like a small water hole in the side of the wall. Dipping his hands in to scoop up some water, he splashed it across his face for a relaxing and cold sensation. He dipped in his hands once more for a drink, then the giggling started up again.

Without looking back, Link smirked and continued to drink his water. After the refreshment though, he motioned his finger for Gin to come closer. Gin complied and moved closer to his face. Our hero then began to whisper into Gins ear, wherever that was, speaking words only Gin and himself could hear. Gin nodded every now and then to show he understood what Link was saying, and with a final nod Gin too was smiling.

Gin leapt off of Links shoulder and crawled on the floor. Link then turned around as fast as he could to see the little Koragon kids run back into the tunnel and out of sight. Everything was going according to plan.

The silver lizard crawled slowly towards the door making sure not to scare the little ones when he appeared. He poked his head out of the doorway to see if they were still there. They were. He now began to waddle towards them like a cute little pet. The children were of course amused by the little critter that they saw on the humans shoulder and tried to pet it with there tentacles. However, Gin had other plans. He moved back towards the room when one of the tentacles came near him. This gave the reaction of the kids walking closer so that Gin was in range once again. Gin moved back. The kids moved forward. Gin moved back. The kids forward again. This pattern continued until the kids realized that Gin had now been sitting in the red circle.

The children gasped as a wall of fire was starting to rise right underneath Gin. One of the Koragon, mustering up all their courage, dove into the circle and snatched the helpless lizard from certain doom. But now that little Koragon was in the circle as well. With flames coming at him, all he could do was what he saw the human do, he dodged the flames until he reached the outside of the circle once more.

Just then, the children heard clapping from the side of the room. They looked over to see that Link was leaning against the wall and had seen everything that had happened. He whistled for Gin to come to him and Gin obeyed and crawled back to his regular perch. He walked towards the Koragon that saved Gin and rubbed the top of his head showing that he was proud. Link nodded to him which received Link a few clicks from the child.

Link nudged his head to the circle while smiling, trying to tell the kids to train with him. Some stepped backwards, except the one who had already been in the circle to save Gin. The Koragon clicked and jumped in with Link. The flames came at them, but not as many as before when Link was training alone.

Since it looked much easier than before, the remaining Koragon children began consulting with each other. Finally they all came to the same conclusion of joining their companion in the training. Now that more were added, it was like playing a game it was so easy.

This lasted another hour or two, with the children trying to show off with tentacle jumps and flips. Link tried to do the same with rolls and trick jumps as well, but the kids just duplicated his moves or made them better. Which on Links part was a bit depressing. The fire speed even rose as time went on until it was almost where Link was at.

Jikan was now walking about looking about his domain to see that it was at peace. Looking in from room to room, he saw that all was well and no surprise attacks, robbers, or any other kind of felony had been committed. All was going as planned, that is until he reached the training room. He heard laughter and flames at the same time, something he wouldn't have expected in his lifetime.

Looking in he saw that Link along with Gin and four Koragon children were jumping and rolling about in the red circle avoiding all the flames with extreme ease. He even saw Link roll along the floor and picked up one of the kids just in time to get away from a fire wall, and yet he was still laughing.

Jikan then saw two of the children working together flinging each other around with their tentacles looking like they were dancing with the fire.

This caught Jikan completely off guard and just left him standing at the doorway looking in amazement.

"Sir Jikan, nice to see you about on this lovely night." Morna too had been taking an evening stroll through the tunnels. But he too stop when he walked by the doorway to the training room and saw Link playing with the children. "Is that?" Jikan nodded "How is that possible?" Jikan gave a shrug still not answering in words.

More Koagon who were walking about stopped to look at what was goin on in the training room. A human, working out with four Koragon children and acting like it was playtime.

Finally, Link decided that it was time to end the game and rolled out of the circle. Stopping on his behind, he was laughing while sweating up a storm at the same time. But what he didn't notice was the group of Koragon staring at him in awe. When he did, jumped just a little bit back. Now the rest of the Koragon, like Link, rolled out and were laughing as well. They too stopped laughing when they saw the group.

Clicks and whistles were heard from the back of the crowd. Most likely Koragons talking about what was going on. Finally Jikan spoke.

"How long have you been with these kids?"

"A couple of hours. We've been having a blast. That one with the black spot on his tentacle is awesome at barrel rolls, and the one with its tongue always hanging out can probably pull some of the weirdest stuff I have ever seen." Link then saw the look of shock on Jikan face "Why do you ask?"

"These children, have been afraid of fire ever since their fathers have died from the lava creatures. Now they are playing with it like it was a toy. Not to mention they have exceeded some of the child students that we already have in less than a day."

Link too was now in shock, he had no idea. He knew how it felt to lose a loved one. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out all he had left of it, the locket Erisa gave him that night. He opened it to see her and himself, both smiling. Closing, he looked at the Koragon kids who were all looking happy about themselves which made Link too happy.

"Looks like that fear is gone." Link stood up and yawned "I'm getting tired. Where am I too sleep exactly?"

Jikan shook out of his daze and responded "Yes, well, you will be escorted by Morna hear to your room for the night. Get some rest, remember, you start tomorrow morning." Link bowed to the Jikan as Jikan did the same to Link. And with that, the blonde left with Morna to be taken to his room.

Shortly after the walk, the two arrived at another corridor. Inside was a simple design, at least for a Koragon. The room had about three to four beds with the center having a fire hole in which to cook meals or stay warm during cold times. There were no blankets to be seen on the beds, but as Link looked around, he saw a pile of them between two of the beds and it looked like they were completely made of scales. On the walls were practically cave paintings as they showed scribbles of Koragons in past battles or other historic tales.

"Please, make yourself comfirtable." Morna said very politely "I'll return in the morning to have you sent to your mission." Link nodded and walked over to the blankets to set them on the bed.

The blankets were a whole lot heavier than what Link expected. Thinking that his sleep was going to be very uncomfortable, he flipped the blanket over only to have his thoughts be wrong. The insides of the blanket consisted of white fur, enough to make even the coldest winters appear to be summers.

Now getting his mind away from how furry the blankets were, Link let out a long yawn and settled himself into one of the beds. Gin crawled off of Links shoulder and settled himself down on the pile of blankets.

"Night Blondey." Link didn't answer because he was out like a log fast asleep. "Heh, still doesn't talk much." he shut his eyes and also went to sleep.

* * *

Later that night. Two shadowed figures stood in front of the judgement room talking about something. 

"Are you sure of what you saw soldier?"

"Yes, its living in the valley. In one of the caves."

"Very well then, this does not get to Sir Jikan. Do you understand. We don't want anyone to find out."

"Yes sir."

"I will see you tomorrow at dawn. We'll deal with it then."

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Is it truly that dangerous? We could ask the human to-"

"No! I will not let something like that thing aid us in this. That is all for tonight."

The two figures then went their separate ways to prepare for tomorrow morning.

* * *

**What awaits Link at dawn? Who are these shadowed figures? And what is this thing that they are talking about? And really, how on earth did Azerik get in here? the sneaky little lawyer. Anyways, reviews I will ask for again and hopefully, i won't have more chapters than reviews. I always find that disappointing about myself. Ok, I'm out of here.**


	14. Flames Within

Behold! I bring to you the next chapter in our epic adventure with the hero Link in **The 9th Guardian**.

I am sorry for the long wait, but I am also pleased to see many new reviews. And that always cheers me up.

Dedication for this chapter goes to: **MegamanV2**, thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: don't own zelda, because if I did, the name of the game would not have been something as cool as Zelda.**

* * *

The sun rose upon the feiry plains of Death Valley, awakening its inhabitants, the Koragons, as well as Link.

"Rise and shine Blondey. Your mission starts today." Gin said hovering over Link's head.

Link merely flicks his silver companion off and gets dressed for the mission he was assigned to. As he finishes up, he is greeted by Morna and Odusk. One happy to see the hero and the other not as much. With a small nod from the two council members, Link picked up his sword and followed his escorts to the entrance of the mountain city. Koragon citizens were lined up to see off this human who had come into their world only a day ago. Out with the Koragons, Torb was waiting as well with his saddle and soldiers standing next to him.

Odusk walked to his men to recieve his own suit of armor. "You coming, human?" the war leader snorted. Link simply ignored the insult and walked by him to mounted his trusty...canine. Without another word, Link and a Koragon fleet set off towards the Temple now inhabited by these lava creatures. Behind them Jikan stood in the center of the crowd with Morna standing by his side.

Jikan spoke to his companion. "You still don't know where she is right?" Morna nodded to his question, "Good. With Odusk with him. It would not end well if they should suddenly stumble onto her." Morna nodded again also concerned about said being.

It has been well past an hour since Link and the 'squad' had been dispatched. Link knew that it was going to be a long journey until they were to reach the Temple, but not this long. They have been trudging on non stop now and still have not reach even halfway. No one seemed to be tired out yet as they have been walking for only about five miles, luckily with no monster attacks. But they had come to a stop as in front of them was a deep chasm with lava flowing down beneath it. And on top of this chasm was, well, there was supposed to be a bridge connecting the two sides together.

"The creatures must have destroyed the bridge so no one could get to their base, aka our Temple." Odusk said seeing the destruction. "Looks like we have to find the secondary bridge. Hopefully they haven't found that yet." he then turns to the left and signals with one of his tentacles for the rest to follow him to wherever the second bridge was.

They continued on along the lava filled chasm with Odusk, the only one who seemed to know the location of the bridge, searching for something, anything. Suddenly, Odusk stops.

"I think I've found it." Link's a bit confused, as the lead Koragon is now staring at a boulder a couple meters away from the chasm's edge. "I'm not sure though. This could just show that we're halfway to it. Myself and half of the squad will come with me to see if the bridge is actually further. I will send a signal if we had found it. You stay here in case any monsters come. That is an order human." Odusk noticing Link was wanting to go with them. Odusk turned around and left the squad with five other soldiers, disappearing in the distance.

"So we're just to sit here and wait. Some mission." And with that Link and the remaining soldiers rested awaiting the signal to go further. Obviously, if this was the halfway point, the signal would not come for quite some time. Everyone lied down in their respective places around the boulder marker. Bored out of their minds. No monster has yet attacked them, so no action there. No problems with lava mishaps, which this valley was made famous for, there was just nothing going on. And this, got Gin thinking.

"Hey blondey." Link turned, "I've been wondering. Why have we not met up with any monsters. We met some at the other chasm, why not here?"

"My guess would that they need lava to travel. And since there are no cracks for lava to come through or no near volcanoes, they can't attack."

"There's lava right in that chasm over there. Never mind. I have one more thing on my mind." Link, "And?", "Odusk said this might be the secondary bridge, but he did nothing at all to see of it was besides looking at it. no trying to find a secret tunnel, or if there was some secret switch. He just left as soon as possible leaving you behind."

"What are you going at Gin?"

"I think he's not going to find a bridge." Link was now interested by this. Could mean some action finally.

Link whistled for Torb and mounted on him. "Men, err Koragons. I believe that Odusk up to something. I'm am going to find him and see what he's up to. Anyone care to join?" all the soldiers stand from their spots and look at Link.

"You're not going anywhere, sir." they surround the large wolf, but that didn't stop Torb from jumping over them. Leaving with a few scratches from the claws, Torb ran off towards where Odusk had left.

"Ok, that proves your theory right. But now the question is: What is Odusk up to?"

* * *

"Is this the place that last saw it soldier?"

"Yes Captain Odusk. I haven't seen any other activities since it entered."

"Good. We can get rid of this threat to our kind once and for all." Odusk and his men were standing in front of a cave that lowered down into the earth's crust. With a small nod, they all entered to destroy this 'threat'.

* * *

It was long before Link, Gin, and Torb were right in front of the cave which Odusk had entered only awhile ago. Torb sniffing the air to find the Koragons scent, he turned towards the cave. The three looked into the cave. No signs of life could be seen or heard from within the cavern walls, but since the scent lead into the cave, Link did not hesitate and walked into the cave entrance. Gin tried to convince Link otherwise, but Link did what he has now been acustomed to and just ignored his companion.

Inside of the cave, it was pitch black. The way they knew they were still inside of the cave was the occasional water drops from stalagtites hanging from the ceiling.

"We must be far away from any fire source if it's this damp down here." Link whispered not to give away their position. Gin replied, "Yeah. What could possibly live down here?"

The crew continued in silence. Just then, a voice was heard from the distance.

"Get away!" the voice was faint.

"Get it soldiers!" shouts from the soldiers charging were then heard. Just then, a bright flash that only lasted for a second. The noises were now shouts of pain, then nothing.

"You will not defeat us so easily you foul beast." Link recognized the voice as being Odusk's. Link urged Torb to move on towards the Koragon's voice. Torb did as he was command and sent off.

They reached the spot in no time at all. But as they approached, a second bright flash appeared. When it disappeared, someting heavy struck Link and threw him off the back of Torb. When the blonde landed, he was met with a voice.

"You?! I thought I told you to stay with the others!" It was Odusk.

"Yeah. Like we're really gonna stay when your soldiers tried to keep us there by force." Gin said in a sarcastic voice.

"This is not your fight human. It is mine and the rest of the Koragon race!"

"What are you fighting down here of all places?" Link asked getting the war leader off of him.

"It is a foul monster that has killed entire squads with its power. We thought we could capture and control it, but it was too powerful and therefore must be destroyed." Link got the general idea of what Odusk was up against. From what he has fought before, this could well be the Fire Demon. Without another thought, Link pulled out his sword and stood straight up.

"I'll deal with this thing if you don't mind." he walks away from the Koragon. Slowly, Link walks towards where the flashes had been coming from. Odusk stood up himself and tried to stop Link from continuing any further, but Torb stood in his way.

All Link could hear were his footsteps. He really had made a mistake. Not only did he not know what he was really up against, but he couldn't see anything at all!

_'Dang it! It's so dark in here. How can I see anything. Wait!'_ our hero had remembered about his little hunt through the weapons vault back at the mountain. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the strange metal plate with a lens attached to it. Putting it on over his right eye, he started hearing small buzz and whir noises coming from the contraption. Finally, the device stopped making noise and the lens turned green. It was amazing, this item that he found was actually some sort of night vision gadget. He could see everything perfectly now, given the fact that everything had a green tint to it.

At first, Link spotted in front of him the bodies of the Koragon squad that were defeated by the monster. Link walked forward some more seeing the next body each burnt more than the other one before it. Finally he came to a pile of ashes. He knew he had gotten closer to his target now. Looking forward he saw another cavern, much smaller than the entrance but it kept the creature hidden from sight. As Link moved closer to the cavern, he began hearing noise. Heavy breathing, and at a fast pace. A small sniff then came from the cave, then back to the heavy breathing.

Link was now holding his sword in both hands. Ready to pounce on the monster that had killed so many, he tiptoes up into the cave until the noise he was hearing sounded close enough. And when it was, he saw that the cave made a turn around a corner. He raised the blade above his head. Taking one deep breathe as quietly as he could, Link jumped out from around the corner and stabbed the ground in front of him. A slab of rock went up and a bright light was shown again. The flash had been fire, and an intense one at that. But the rock slab still held and protected Link from any harm. When the flame died out, Link jumped over the slab to counter the beast's attack. But he stopped dead in his tracks. Why he stopped at first he didn't understand, for what he saw was not a beast at all. In fact it was...

...a girl. A girl no older than 15, sitting up against the wall with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was the one breathing heavily as Link saw her shoulders move up and down. Her head was buried into her arms.

Link could not understand what was going on. Was this the powerful monster that Odusk had so much trouble with? Was this girl the cause of all those deaths that he saw outside? He did the only thing he could do that he thought was right.

"Hey. You all right?" Link asked as he sheathed his sword. The girl didn't respond. Link moved closer, "It's ok. I'm not here to hurt you." he puts up his hands to show no weapon, but the girl didn't raise her head to see. He took a step towards the balled up child.

"Please," the sound was gurgled from intense crying, "I don't want to kill you." she gave a sniff and wiped her face with her arm. Link stopped where he was. So this was the monster after all. But, why would she warn him if she has created so much death?

"You never intended on killing those soldiers, did you?" the girl raised her head. She opened her eyes. They blinded Link with his night vision. Her eyes were the color of fire with the same brightness as one. Taking off the device, Link then saw a tear roll down the girl's face equally as bright as her eyes. He now knew that she had no power over what she was doing to others. Or did she?

Link slowly walked towards her not trying to scare her. She frantically starts shaking her head, telling the blonde boy to stay away from her. Link, being the ignorant man that he is, did not pay attention to what she was doing. "I am not going to hurt you, trust me." he managed to reach the girl and crouched down so that his face was level with hers. Another tear rolled down. "See, no harm at all." Link made sure not to try any funny business less he share the same fate as the others. To play it safe, he extended his hand out half way so that this girl could take it. She hesitated, thinking it was some sort of trick, but after thinking it through, she took the blonde's hand and stood up with him.

The two stood there for awhile looking at each other trying to figure the other out. Finally, after it became unconfortable for someone, Link gave a small cough clearing his throat, "So um, shall we?" Link turns to show the exit to the girl like a gentleman. She gives a small smile as she brushes away the remains of her tears. They walked off side by side and got out of the small cavern and back into the main cave system. But when they got out, they were not welcomed in a good way.

"Die you monster!" Odusk could be seen from the girl's bright eyes as he came running after her. Link was worried for the girl, but he then saw that her hands had started to glow. Totally out of reflex, Link shoved the girl out of the way. This action stopped the hands from glowing and knocked her on the floor. From the ground, said person looked up and her pusher was holding back the tentacled general at bay iwth his blade. Giving a small shove away, Odusk and Link were looking at each other in battle position.

"Stay out of this, human. This dies not concern you." Link was not moved by the Koragon's words and stayed in position, "It is a threat to our race. It must be destroyed." Gin and Torb are now in this asd they moved over to the side their ally is on. As Torb is looking at possibly his next meal, Gin, well you can probably guess where he's looking (disappointed).

"Hellooo." the lizard says with a smile as wide as can be, "Whats a girl like you doing down here in a dark scary place like this?" the girl made a small scoot away from the wolf. Not from the wolf in particular, but the perverted lizard on its back. But Gin was persistent and jumped pf Torb to sit next to the girl. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. See that green guy. We're pals, and we share every-"

"You finish that sentence Gin and I swear you're going to be Torb's as an appetizer." Mr.Silver just went to Mr.PaleWhite as he scooted away from the girl who now was beginning to giggle, "Oh you laugh at that, but not my compliment?" Gin looked at his human partner in jealousy, "Geesh. What does Blondey got that I don't?" then it hit him: hair. And possibly apposable thumbs.

Odusk used this distraction to his advantage, he rushed in and swung his appendages at Link knocking down to the ground. Odusk ran past his foe and headed straight for his actual target, but his way was blocked by Torb jumping in front of him. Odusk this time used all his tentacles, latched onto the canine's body, lifted him up in the air and threw him off to the side. His way was cleared again and charged the girl. Gin made his effort as the final barrier between the two as he stepped out in front of her.

"I'll protect you!" Gin cried out. And right after he said that, a blast of fire came from behind the silver lizard and struck Odusk and sent him into the air landing far away. The flames had gone away as Gin stayed where he was, with bulging eyes and a puddle around his tail. "I...guess...she doesn't need...protecting." Gin tried to let out a small laugh, but it turned into a larger puddle instead.

Link and Torb were standing up now looking in the direction Odusk had been shot. They heard moans and body movements. Then they heard Odusk speak, "You haven't seen the last of me." And with that he stepped backwards into the cave's shadowed areas. Link quickly put on his eye device, but by the time he had it on, Odusk was nowhere to be seen.

Now that the danger was gone, Link put away his sword and turned towards the mystery girl. "So you are the monster that he's been talking about. Am I right?" the girl turned her head away and then gave a slight nod. "Well, Since I don't really know you, I'll say that I never knew you killed anyone." He walked up to the girl and stretched out his hand. "Want to start with a clean slate?" the girl looked up to the boy with a face that showed both shock and confusion at the same time.

She took the hand. Standing up, Link spoke once more, "My name is Link."

"My name is...Isheyr."

* * *

Now outside of the cave and back on the surface of the valley. Link has arrived with a new partner in his travels. When they came into the light of the flaming volcanoes around them, Link dismounted Torb and was going to help the girl, Isheyr, he noticed that her eyeshad turned normal, and that she had something strapped around her waist. Claws. They were more like giant red metallic gloves with jet black razors, which all in all they were still claws. Link backed up, knowing now that if the girl was indeed fully capable of protecting herself, then she could handle getting off of Torb as well. Not to mention Link was now a bit frightened by the girl.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" Isheyr said with her hands her hips. She got down off the wolf, but not without a comment from Gin, "It is if a girl has two giant set of-"

"Gin."

"What? I was going to say claws. I swear!" making a cross movement over his heart, Gin was off the hook. For now.

"Well, being chased by that Koragon for ten years straight. You'd have to learn to protect yourself." she places her hands into the claws and moves around the black razors with her fingers. As she did, small tuffs of fire flew off of them until one ball of fire was formed in each hand. Yeah, she could definetly defend herself.

Link now scratching the back of his head, "Well, I guess we continue now."

"Where are you guys heading?" asked Isheyr.

"To the Koragon Temple." Gin replied back on Link's shoulder.

Isheyr looked over to where the Temple was easily seen from where they were, "That's across the chasm. No one's been able to cross since those lava creatures destroyed the bridges."

"Bridges?" Gin said with a not so happy mood.

"Yeah, there's no way to cross. Unless you can build a bridge yourself." Isheyr said jokingly on the last part. Then it hit Link. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it when they were at the first bridge. He took out his sword once more and walked over to the chasm's edge. Lifting it into the air above his head. Link stabbed the ground in front of him. Without another moment going by, the earth on the side of the chasm shot out and slammed itself right into the other side, creating a bridge for them to cross.

"You see. You're not the only one who can manipulate stuff." Link said with a smile full of pride and his sword on his shoulder, trying to look cool. "Ladies first."

"Now that's how you treat a lady." and with that she crossed with the three men...males behind her.

For the remainder of the journey, Link and Isheyr talked about multiple subjects from their weapons in use, to how they could 'fix' Gin. As they traveled, Odusk had reached the Koragon village with the other half of his squad. Jikan stood at the entryway waiting for them.

"My Lord. The human has escaped! He attacked me and my squad as well as befriended the monster that has killed so many of our people." Jikan remained quiet as his war council leader resumed, "They are heading to the Temple. If I leave now with another squadron of soldiers, we could defeat them before anything worse happens."

"You mean like attacking an innocent child, going on actions without my consult, and harming the human who could have possibly have been by him?" Odusk was now sweating, "No, I think I'll let you stay here. Guards, arrest him." just then, three Koragons latched their tentacles onto Odusk restraining him and carrying him away.

As the guards were doing so. Odusk shouted out, "You're making a mistake! They'll destroy us all! Do you hear me? Destroy us all!" the crazed Koragon was taken out of sight as Jikan had summoned another soldier to his side.

"Link will be needing assistance. Round up another squad and go to the Temple. Oh, and make sure they aren't trying to kill Link or the girl." with a nod, the soldier left to recruit more Koragons. As for Jikan, he looked off towards where the Temple was, hoping that Link would stop the threat that comsumed them. With a deep sigh, the Koragon leader turned and entered into the village entryway.

* * *

"So that's how you met Link here?" Ishyer said astonished, "You rescued him from a rock giant who was about to pummel him?"

"Did I say that? I meant I fought three rock giants. I found out that their symbol on their forehead was the weak point and stabbed Link's sword into them. Trully a remarkable feat for anyone." Gin said with his chest puffed out with pride.

"Yes indeed." Link rolled his eyes, "Tell me, how did you manage to lift my sword when it's ten times bigger than you are and how did you manage to dodge their attacks so quickly with the massive weapon in hand? Please, I'd like to hear this." Gin sweated at the question, but then regained himself and retorted with his answer.

"Ah, there is a perfectly good reason as to how I did it all Blondey." the lizard puffed his chest out even more, "I'm the Almighty Gin!" Link's, Ishyer's, and even Torb's head dropped down in disgrace after hearing Gin's bousting.

"So then, what's your story madame, since you seem not to believe in mine." Gin said a bit angrily, but still was curious none the less.

This brought a long pause amongst the traveling four. Ishyer's eyes looked down to the ground as they continued to walk, she was thinking of weather or not to tell these people whom she had just met. They had saved her from the true monster of the Koragons, but it didn't mean that they could easily betray her if they knew the whole story.

"I don;t like to talk about it. Not right now." and with that answer, Gin recieved a slap in the back of his tiny head by Link's much larger hand.

"What was that for?!" Gin yelled rubbing his head in pain.

"For being an idiot!" Link said. This got a small giggle out of the strange girl, which in return gave a smile to Link as the four of them continued onward.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Back at the Koragon village)

"Sir! Sir!" a soldier Koragon came rushing into the throne room and stopped in front of Jikan panting for air.

"What is it? Did the soldiers make it safely to the human?" Jikan asked worried as to why the soldier had to run to his throne.

"No sir." the soldier took another large breathe, "It's Odusk, sir. He has escaped."

* * *

Link, Isheyr, Gin, and Torb had finally arrived about half a mile away from the temple and could now see where the entrance was.

A waterfall of lava fell right above the doorway, but was then split apart as it reached the top of an arch that rose above the doors. More lavafalls emerged from the walls as they then formed a moat surrounding the giant structure and leaving the only way into the temple by means of a carved out bridge. On the doors of the temple was the sign of a volcano errupting along with ancient writing wrapped around in a circle around the sign. On the sides of the door were statues of creature which looked like humans except with large bodies and skinny arms. Their backs resembled stone and they had their arms crossed showing that they were their to look out for the temple.

"Amazing." was all Gin had to say, until he spoke again, "This is even more extravagent than the temple back at Michelle and Trepe's village. But of course, it did have the huge door."

The four of them continued towards the temple. Suddenly, Torb stopped. He raised his nose into the air sniffing.

"What is it Torb. You smell something." Torb responded to his master by turning his head in the direction that they had come. Over the horizon came ten Koragon soldiers.

Link pulled out his sword as the Koragons approached them. But then one spoke.

"Do not worry. We are sent by Jikan, not by Odusk." Link lowered his sword, but still not trusting the soldiers. "Odusk has been sent to prison for his deeds. You and the girl are safe. We have been sent to aid you in your journey." this conforted Link and so he placed his sword back in his sheath. With a small nudge of his head, he signalled the Koragons to follow him and the others to the temple entrance.

When they approached the bridge, Link stepped back as the heat instantly became too intense for him. One more step and he wold be toast, but the Koragons walked past him as well as Ishyer. But then Ishyer stopped when she realized Link was not following them.

"Why don't you come with us? Is this not your mission?"

"Yeah, about that." Gin said in Link's place, "We kinda have a thing about extreme heat." Just then, Link remembered something; about his training in the fire room; his silver medallion.

Link took it out and sat upon his giant canine friend. With Gin on his shoulder, Link pressed the medallion onto the back of Torb. Instantly, the silver liquid covered Torb. And when it reached Link, covered him as well, and then Gin. The three were now covered in the metal and when they walked onto the bridge they felt nothing.

They group continued on across the bridge with Link now in the lead riding on Torb. Then Gin asked yet another question to the girl.

"How can you survive this heat Ishyer?"

"When you're born in a volcanic wasteland, you kinda get used to lava riding right beside you. Also, it has to do with...well..." but before she could finish, four red orbs ascended from both sides of the bridge with lava coming up with them.

Arms emerged from the lava pillars as they then took form of the lava creatures that had attacked them from before in the canyon. The soldiers went to both sides of the bridge, blcking the creatures' way to Link and Ishyer.

"We'll hold them off. You two get into the temple, now!" one of the soldiers cried out as one of the lava arms shot out and hit the Koragons armored tentacle. Deflecting the attack, the Koragon lunged his own counter against the monster who in returned blocked the move as well.

Link set Ishyer onto Torb's back and then dismounted himself. He signalled with his hand to Torn to follow. He then went running right in front of his canine companion with his fist out. At full force, he threw his fist into the stone door and sent it down into a pile of rumble and giving them access to the temple.

The door led them to a dark tunnel with a faint light at the other end. They followed it cautiously as to not run into any dangers. The light became brighter and brighter as they cam e closer to the end of the tunnel. Once they had reached the end they saw a sight to behold.

A large corridor extending back with nothing around but a door on the other side with the volcano sign on it. The heat of the room was less intense as it was outside, thus Link removed the silver medallion from Torb to return to their normal state. They continued to look around the large room. All over the room, cracks and crevices were scattered across the floor, walls and ceiling. And on either side of them lied a massive boulder with incriptions written upon it and with a pisture of a volcano errupting like the one on the door.

The group then came to realize that the door at the other end of the room was obviously the door to the main room of the temple and where htey were most likely to meet the Fire Demon who had been plaguing the Koragons. Link took a few steps toward the door, but was then stopped by Ishyer's hand on his shoulder.

Giving the girl a quizical look, Ishyer explained, "This is too easy. The Koragons said that this was a place where a warrior was to test their strength. It wouldn't just let one walk through." Link now understanding the situation places the silver medallion on himself just in case. Continuing forward, Link is now stopped by not a hand, but a large wall of fire the bursts out of cracks in front of him. Link continues on, knowing that the flames would have no effect. At least, that's what he thought. Once touched the wall, the pressure at which the fire was shooting out over came Link's metallic body and threw him down onto his back.

As he landed, the fire wall remained and then two other walls appeared one behind the other making three barricades to their door.

"Well. Guess Ishyer was right, huh Blondey? this isn't going to be easy." Gin said now back on Link's shoulder.

"No problem." Link replied to his silver sidekick, "We just go around the walls." but as he did, another wall of fire bursted in front of him. Learning from his mistakes, Link backed away as he knew he couldn't pass the wall of fire. When he moved away, the fire then receeded back into it's crack in the ground. Moving towards the crack, the fire slowly went back up. "It's a maze." Link concluded.

"A maze that has invisible walls that only show up when you get close to them. Yep, this is going to be fun." Mr.SarcasticLizard blurted out.

Moving along the cracks, Link found two openings in the fire walls to go through as the fire did not rise in those areas. "Ok, here's the plan. Ishyer, you and Torb take the right opening. Gin and I will take the left." Ishyer and Torb gave a nod and then went their seperate ways. Gin however was not as happy.

"Why couldn't I go with Ishyer Blondey?" he said in a whiny voice.

"Do you want me to list them alphabetically, or by most reason?" with that, Gin shut up with his arms crossed as they went through the left opening.

The two groups didn't have any problems aside from the occasional surprise fire wall and a burnt tail form wither Torb or Gin. It was much more funnier when Gin got burnt though. However there was no way that either group could find that could lead them to the door aside from where the three fire barricades remained standing.

"Hey Link!" Ishyer called to the hero from the other side of the room. "Any ideas about these huge boulders?" she then pointed to the boulder on her side iwth the inscriptions.

"You know what those say Gin?" squinting his eyes, Gin made his best effort to read the writing on the boulders.

"Surprisingly enough I know what this says. I've seen it at the ... uhh ... earth temple." scratching the back of his head, Gin continued, "They both say something different. This boulder right here says, 'The second of opposites is the key.' while the one with the lady and fluffy over there says, 'The first of reverses opens the way.' and then there are the signs of the volcano as we have already noticed. Link now placed his hand on his chin thinking about what these could mean.

And after awhile, it hit him.

"Smash the boulder!" Link yelled out to the Ishyer and Torb. He then pulled out his sword and slammed it against the boulder once. When the sword made contact, the boulder turned to rubble in front of his very eyes.

Ishyer followed Link''s example and pulled out her clawed gloves and began slashing away at the rock, as did Torb.

Both boulders fell apart and revealed something very interesting. Each different from the other. Beneath Link and Gin's rock showed a blue arm band that had tubes encircling the entire object. Beneath Ishyer's, was another blue object except it was in the form of a a ring with clear cords attached all around it. The two picked up their objects, and when both items had left their respective areas, the walls of fire that used to only appear when they got close, rose up from the cracks and developed a visible maze.

"Ishyer! Torb! Can you here me?!" Link cried out, but his voice was drowned by the fire walls. "We gotta meet them back at the center." Link moves back towards the front of the room as quickly as possible.

"Do you think she'll be there when we get there?" Gin asked, with a bit of worry in his voice.

"She's survived for this long, I think she would be smart enough to know where we could meet." Link answered.

"That's not what I'm talking about." the silver lizard then points to the walls. Red orbs were seen coming through.

* * *

"What the?!" red orbs were appearing aorund Ishyer as she readied her claws for an attack.

Three orbs came out and took the form of the small lava creatures that attacked Link in the canyon. One took no hesitation and shot out one of its arms at the girl. Ishyer blocked the attack with her own fire shooting from her hands. The second creature attacked from behind, but was then instantly destroyed as Torb jumped at it and slashed out the orb and breaking it. The lava did scorch a few hairs, but nothing too serious that Torb couldn't handle. Ishyer also took her shot at the atacking lava creature and slashed the orb inside of it.

Only one was left, and it wasn't going to retreat anytime soon. Torb made a frontal attack at the lava creature. As the monster readied to attack, Ishyer came form behind and destroyed its orb leaving no more to fight.

* * *

Link dealt with his monsters with the use of his blade. Meanwhile Gin just yelled in Link's ear telling him wherer attacks were soming from. It may have been annoying, but it was what kept him alive. With his sword skills and newly possessed abilities, Link easily dispatched the creatures.

"Well. That wasn't so hard." Link spoke too soon, as more orbs arose from the flames.

"Go find Ishyer?" Gin asked.

"Go find Ishyer." and the two ran as fast as they could to the front of the room where the would hope to see the others.

* * *

After having to deal with a few more of the lava creatures. The groups finally made it back to the front panting for air. They stopped to catch a breathe, but knew that they would have little rest as the enemy was closing in.

"What was in your boulder?" Link asked as he took out his arm band that he found. In return, Ishyer took out her ring with the cords.

Looking at it for awhile, Link and Gin found out what the stones were saying. 'The first/second of reverses/opposites is the key/opens the way.' Putting out his hand Link asks for the ring in Ishyer's hand. Ishyer hands it to him. Slowly, Link moves the pieces together. Instantly, the two combined to be a sort of arm band with a palm plate. The tubes begin to gain what appeared to be liquid inside of them. Link then placed the item onto his right arm seeing that it had fit perfectly. The ring rested gently onto his palm and once it touched his skin, the liquid filled the inside of the ring.

"What is it?" asked Ishyer.

"Let's see. The stones said that this was the key. So then..." Link extended his arm out with his palm facing the three fire barricades. And with a small tightening of the hand, a geyser of water shot out at incredible speed and crashed straight into the barricade. The geyser diminished the flames and went on to the next barricade right behind it destroying that one as well and the final wall to finish it off.

As the geyser receeded back into Links palm, all four werre stunned and amazed at what the device had just done. But the amazement ended shortly after as the lava creatures had appeared from both sides of the maze.

"Go! I'll take care of them." Link shouted to the others. Gin nodded and jumped onto Ishyer's shoulder and ran off to the door on the other side.

Using his new found weapon, Link aimed his arm at one of the lava creatures and fired the geyser of water. The lava creature turned to molten rock and could no longer moved, but that didn't stop the others from moving in. Link backed up more and more towards the door while at the same shooting down the oncoming barrage of lava creatures. Finally he reached the door. As it opened Ishyer's flames came bursting out and holding back the creatures long enough for Link to run into the next room and have the door close behind him.

The room at first was pitch black and one could not see anything like before in Ishyer's cave. Link was about to lace on his eyeglass item, but was stopped as a ring of fire was lit around the walls and illuminating the area. It was big, circular, and had a large seal in the center of the room. Walking forward, the group was stopped as the seal on the group began to glow. The group backed up as the light then started to focus on the exact center of the room. Nothing happened for awhile, until it appeared that something was to come out of the light in the center.

First it was a head, more like a skull. Pure white with a row a spikes jutting out along the center line of the head. Next came a equally white sphere to the right of the head. As the figure rose the neck, torso, arms and legs, all changed to black, as black as ash. The figure appeared to be human and was holdin actually a black staff which the white sphere rested upon. It had no eyes, but looked as if it were staring riight into one's soul.

As the light faded beneath the figure. It spoke in a dark, masculine voice, "I have been expecting you." He raised his staff up and a geyser of flames shot out and hit the ceiling above him and struck actually a large bulge coming out of the ceiling. The bulge began to crack and thin pieces of stone began to fall away revealing a monster. It opened it's eyes and fell down to the ground on its three crustacean legs.

"_We_ have been expecting you, Hero of Time."

* * *

**A new monster, A new friend, A new item, and A whole new chapter done with. Please review and I might get your name in the story or possibly get me to write another chapter soon. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and Like that im out like a keese against the biggoron sword.**


	15. The Third Demon

The story of **The 9th Guardian **continues.

Dedication for this chapter goes to Shigeru Miyamoto. Then again, this whole story is dedicated to him and the Nintendo team. Because without them, there would be no Zelda, and without Zelda, there would be no 9th Guardian, and with 9th Guardian, there would be no one reading final part of the dedication.

Anyways, on with the fic.

* * *

"We've been expecting you, Hero of Time." the skulled man with the white skull said as his monster swayed back and forth on three legs.

The monster was a sight to see. With the legs like crab claws, a head of a lizard, the body of a spider, and on top of that there were three barrel-like appendiges jutting out of it's back facing forward. All this covered in a fire red skin with blue tips at the legs. It's eyes glowing as brightly as the flames around it, this was the Fire Demon that Link had to defeat as well as the skulled man. The skulled man seemed to be highly intelligent as he was the first of the Demons to actually speak words. He also appears to be quite powerful with his staff's power to shoot out geysers of flames.

But that was the last thing on Link's mind right now. He was determined, with one thing on his mind; get Erisa back. To do that, Link would have to defeat the foul Mirror Dragon, and for that to even be possible, he would need to defeat all eight demons. This demon would fall just like the others before him.

"Link," said person looked to see Ishyer, "What does he mean by 'Hero of Time'?"

"So," the skulled man interrupts the two's conversation, "He hasn't told you yet? He is said to be the hero of the land of Hyrule. But if you ask me," he eyes Link with his empty eyes, "he is the exact opposite."

This brought Link into an uproar as he then charged straight at the Fire Demons with sword raised behind him. The fight against the flame had started.

Link approached the skulled man, while as the skull man did not move from his spot. Then once Link was near and within range of the demon's staff, he swung his sword at the skulled man. The man reacted by swinging his own staff to block the attack, but the staff didn't stop in it's path. The swing from the staff was so powerful that it had removed Link's blade from his hand and was shot up into the air. As it spun and flipped in midair, the skulled man pointed his staff at the steel weapon and without another thought, shot a stream of fire at the sword, cutting it in two. One half, the handle left with only a small portion of the blade as well as the earth mark, landed only a few feet from Link's feet, while as the second half stuck itself into the ground on the other side of the room.

"Metal will not work for you here, Hero of Time." the skulled man said bringing his staff up to Link's neck. The red monster, had not yet moved from his spot, still awaiting for something that only it knew what it was.

Our hero had been left completely stunned at the actions that had just taken place. His sword, the one he had gotten for a present. The one that he had gotten from a man that treated him like his own son. The one that had gotten him through every pinch that he was in. It was destroyed. At that very moment, he felt completely helpless. He was in the worst possible situation that he could be in. Someone had there weapon in killing position and with him having no weapon of his own to defend himself, nothing could help him now.

"Link! Hold on!" the black man saw that Ishyer was rushing towards the blonde putting on her red claws along with Torb running with her and Gin on her shoulder, "We're coming!" that's what she had said, but it wasn't what they did. They were stopped abruptly by a wall a flames seperating them from Link and the skulled man.

Just then, the red monster jumped through the flames and made a large shriek at the girl and animals.

"They're all yours, Reddra." the skulled man spoke. The monster gave another shriek and lept up to the ceiling.

With it's legs, it clung onto the stone wall like a spider. As it looked down, the barrel appediges also moved and faced Ishyer. One then began to glow as fire formed inside of the barrel. After another second, the fire in the barrel shot out at a high speed right at Ishyer. She was able to dodge it by shooting her own flames into the floor and propelling her away from the targeted area. When the fire landed, the area that it hit was engulfed in flames. Reddra continued to crawl along the walls and aiming at Torb and Ishyer with it's three barrels on it's back.

The fighting in front of Link gave him the opportunity to take the black man by surprised. While the demon was distracted by the fight, Link pulled out from his pouch the silver medallion. Once out, he placed it on as quickly as possible. The skulled demon noticed this and shot out a geyser of fire out of his staff throwing Link up against a wall not touching the ground. When the flames stopped, Link was imprinted into the wall, covered in metal. When the skulled man saw this, Link smiled.

"Fire will not work for you here, Demon of Fire." Link mocked the demon. And with that, Link went after the skulled man with his metallic body.

The demon shot out another burst of flames from his staff, thinking that it would send him back into the wall again. Link this time crossed his arms over his face and ran towards the flames as hard as he could. The flames struck the blonde, but they didn't stop him. With the super strength that Link had recieved from the Primal Demon, Link pushed on through the fire geyser. Slowly but surely, he got past the flames, and when he was free, he threw a punch at the skulled man's face making perfect contact. The demon was sent back a few feet and landed on his back. Link moved in to try to finish him off, but the skulled man got up within the moment and spun around his staff. Using his weapon, the skulled demon blocked Link's burrage of punches one after the other.

Ishyer and Torb were having their own troubles with Reddra. The demon remained up on the walls and continued to shoot at it's opponents with fireballs from it's back. Ishyer and Torb were able to either deflect the attacks or lucky enough to dodge them without any scorch marks. Ishyer tried to shot at Reddra with her own fire attacks, but they were easily diminished by Reddra's own fire.

"Shoot at the rock around it!" Gin said. Ishyer was not expecting the lizard to speak and winced at the lod voice that Gin spoke in.

"This is what Link has to walk around with?" she said to herself, "I'm feel sorry for him."

"You know I can hear you?" Gin said a bit irritated.

Anyways, Ishyer did as the lizard said and shot some flames at the area surrounding the demon. Reddra did not try to deflect them as it knew they would miss, but when the attacks hit the walls, the walls themselves could not keep Reddra up and so gave out. Reddra fell from where it was and landed on it's back. With it's belly open and it's legs flailing about trying to get up, Torb went in and began clawing at the demon's stomach. With each strike, the monster shrieked in pain. Finally Reddra got up and flung Torb off hitting a wall. Torb shook it off, and once again began dodging attacks. As Reddra attacked, it backed up to the walls and went back up to it's safe spot on the ceiling. From the looks of things, Torb had only marked the demon.

Link's duel with the other demon was still going on. The skulled man had been kept on the defensive while as the metal blonde threw punch after punch. The punches were only connecting with the staff so Link pulled out the transforming stick to obtain his brass knuckles so as his punches had more power to them.

While blocking the attacks, the skulled man spoke, "You're attacks are good. But you have no control of them."

"So..what?" Link asked still throwing punches, "You..haven't..fought..back..yet."

"That can change quickly." and with that, the positions of offense had been switched. The demon now was swinging his staff at Link while he used his arms to block the attacks.

The skulled man left no opens for Link to exploit and he showed no signs of tiring. Just then, with a flick of the demon's staff, Link's arms shot up giving an opening for the skulled man to point his staff at Link's chest and shot a burst of fire. The fire sent Link flying a few feet and landing on his rear next to the handle part of his broken sword. Link had then discovered, that this demon had been toying with him from the start of the fight. He could not defeat him in hand to hand combat, his bow and arrow would be useless because they would be burnt, but that was the least of his problems. The silver medallion's time had ran out. Link was back to his original self.

Twirling his staff, the skulled demon walked towards the blonde, "Looks like your back to being vulnerable."

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Link grabbed his broken sword lifting it up, _'Please, let this work.'_ he plunged the sword into the ground as the skulled man reacted and pointed his staff at Link's head.

The staff was about to fire, when a slab of rock jutted out of the ground diagonally and threw the staff out of the skulled demon's hands and on the other side of the room.

_'Good. The mark still works, even though the sword itself is broken.'_

"So. You have already defeated some of us I see. That should explain you're super strength as well. But I will be the last of us you will even face." Putting out an open hand to his side, a pillar of fire arose to create another staff just like the one before. Pointing it at Link once again, "I will make sure you won't kill any more of us. For the good of this land."

"For the good? You have a twisted mind if you think this land will be better off ruled by that Mirror Dragon." pulling the sword back towards him, Link made the slab of stone stand up straight to make a wall in between him and the Fire Demon, and just in time.

Fire shot out of the staff as the slab moved up and was blocked. The fire stopped as the skulled man swung his staff around. With the swing, the staff broke the stone standing in front of the demon. Once the stone was gone, the demon gasped at what he saw. Link was up on one knee with his right arm fully extended out towards his opponent. On his arm, was the water gun that he had retreived from the Temple. Link simply smiled and shot out a stream of water right at the demon. The skulled man took the full force of the blow and was shot to the other side of the room where his staff had landed, and like Link, he was buried into the wall. Steam was coming off of the skulled man's body with his staff still in hand. Pushing out of his hole in the wall, the steam stopped.

"The water arm? I guess I should have seen that coming. Don't worry, that will be the last mistake I make against you." just then, fir spurted out from the ground beneath the skulled man, and when the fire left, so had the demon inside of it. Link began frantically looking around for his foe when, "Looking for me?" the voice was heard behind Link. The blonde turned around to see a staff go straight into his face and send him flying. He did not land, as the skulled man disappeared into his fire and reappeared where Link would have landed and struck the blonde again, sending him flying in the other direction. This was the beginning of the end.

Torb was on Reddra's belly for a third time, trying to claw away at the rock hard skin. Unfortunately, like the two times before, the wolf was thrown off without even wounding the creature.

"This thing is unstoppable!" Gin shouted out, "We need Blondey for this!"

"He's busy with the other demon. Besides, I think we can handle this guy. A few more times on his back and I think we can break through." Ishyer explained to the silver lizard.

The wall of fire was still up so they could not see what was going on between Link and the skulled man. However, they did not have time to worry as they had their hands full with this Reddra monster. But no matter what was going on at the moment, Ishyer could not help but think to herself.

_'Is he alright? Of course he is. He fought against countless others before, this shouldn't be any different. But...something tells me that there is something wrong over there. I really hope he's alright. He's the first person to ever show companionship to me. I don't want that to leave me. Ever.'_

She escaped her thoughts just in time to dodge another fire attack from Reddra. The monster had returned to the ceiling to attack from a safe distance. Ishyer repeated what she had been doing before and shot the monster down. For having great accuracy, the demon wasn't all that intelligent. When it landed, Ishyer's vision was taken elsewhere. She saw above her, Link's beaten figure flying out of the fire wall, over her, and hit the wall at the end of the room. The fire wall diminished to show the skulled man walking slowly towards the knocked out Link. Ishyer saw that Link's body was bruised and tattered, the water arm was halfway off, and the silver medallion was nowhere on his person. Being concerned for her friend, she ran to him to see if he was ok.

"Oh no you don't." the skulled man said which in effect, sent Reddra over to stand right in Ishyer's path to Link, "Your fight is with Reddra, and he still isn't defeated."

"You," Ishyer's hands clentched into fists, "will let me through." Gin felt something that he didn't like at all and so jumped off Ishyer's shoulder and went to accomany his canine friend. Torb as well didn't feel so keen about the situation and also kept his distance from Ishyer. Reddra did not move from it's place in front of Ishyer as her anger peaked. "LET..." her eyes went all black, "ME..." her canines grew and her clothes became tighter, "THROUGH..." her skin hardened and changed into colors of red and black while at the same time, her claw weapons began sinking into the skin, "NOW!!" her clothes tore off as her size grew to being larger than Reddra in height.

Her entire body had changed, she had become a giant beast humanoid with four black horns curving around her head. Her body was covered in red and black scales. She was drooling fire as well as spurting out of her nose. The claws she used as weapons were now her actual hands. Her tail that she grew was thick and heavy, but with a spine plate made of fire going up it and along her back.

Reddra looked up not in fear, but as a challenge to it. The monster shrieked out and shot a fireball at the great behemoth. Beast Ishyer was hit directly in the chest and took steps back from the impact, but aside from the hits, there was no sign of any damage to her skin. Letting out a roar, Beast Ishyer grabbed Reddra by one of its barrel appendiges and lifted the fire demon into the air. Wringling around to get free, Reddra bit Beast Ishyer on the arm that was holding it. Ishyer roared again but did not let go, and with that she threw Reddra with great force and the demon slammed hard into the opposite side of the room head first. The demon landed on the ground with a thud, dead from a broken neck.

Ishyer redirected her gaze to the skulled man, who stood by and watched it all. She went onto all fours to have her face closer to the skulled demon. His pet had been defeated so easily by her that he did not know if he could fully defeat her himself, but he continued to fight. He pointed his staff at Ishyer and launched an intense gush of fire. Ishyer returned the attack with her own fire attack. Opening her mouth wide open, an inferno poured out and stopped the fire from the staff to continue in it's path towards Ishyer.

Moans could be heard from the side of the room, Link had regain consciousness. Rubbing his eyes, he caught glance of a giant creature on all fours breathing fire at the skulled demon that had just kicked his butt. Link rubbed his eyes again to make sure he was seeing things right, it was no dream, there was a monster that was going to burn the skulled man.

Ishyer had let out an inferno on the skulled man, and all he could do was watch as the flames engulfed him, but before the flames got to him, he shot another shot of fire at the door to cover it in the flames. After that, the skulled man was nothing more than a pile of ashes. The two known as the Fire Demon, was no more.

Link stood up as he then came to see the dead Reddra laying on the ground in the distance. He looked back at the enormous beast that was heavily breathing, still looking at the pile of ashes in front of it. Link did not know what to do, the Fire Demons were defeated and out of nowhere there appears this other monster. The blonde then notices that Torb and Gin are sitting up against a wall far away from the beast, but no sign of Ishyer. Putting the pieces he had together, Link made out what he could about the situation. One: The beast is the skulled man's true form and turned into it after his monster's death. The skulled man then killed Ishyer. Two: Ishyer had turned into this monster and totally wasted the two Fire Demons. He really hoped it was the second one.

Walking slowly to the beast's side, Link was unnoticed by it. Moving closer, Link spoke, "Ishyer? Please tell me that is you." the beast let out a roar to the ceiling of the room. Flames sputtered out of its mouth. As it roared, it shrank in size. Human color was coming back to the skin, the horns retreated, and the claws became gloves again on the girl's hands. Ishyer stood on her arms and legs in a dazed stupor swaying back and forth trying to keep balanced. She finally fell onto her side breathing heavily. Link ran to her side, "Ishyer! You all right?"

Ishyer faintly smiled, seeing that Link was alright, "I just...got a little angry." a smirk appeared on the girl's face. Looked around at the area once more. Link smiling as well, "Remind me not to get on your bad side. Ever." both laughed at the joke as Torb and Gin returned to their human companions.

Just then, the seal in the center of the floor began glowing again. The pyramid of blue light came from the seal with the fire stone at its tip. Link saw this, and left Ishyer to enter into the light. Once entered, the octagon stone with the fire mark placed on it flew around in the air following the light path that went straight into Link's chest. Like the times before, the pain was intense and Link screamed out in pain until the stone entered into his body and creating a mark on the side of his left shoulder. The stone had entered into the curve of Link's bow, while Link went into a spin and fell onto the ground. After awhile, Link stood back up, but with a warm sensation in his left arm this time. The blonde then remembered that he had just left Ishyer, heading back to the black haired girl he had then noticed the handle part of his sword laying next to him. He knelt down and picked it up, hoping that somehow he could return it to its glorious self.

Returning to Ishyer, the girl had regained some of her strength and was sitting up, "Looks like your sword needs some repairs." Link nodded looking at his blade in disappointment, "Well, I guess we should be leaving now." Link nodded a second time and the four of them went to the entrance to leave the temple. Only one problem, the doorway was covered in a wall of fire. "That black demon must have done this before I killed him."

Link brought out his water arm and attached to his right hand. Since it worked for the three walls before, this wall shouldn't be a problem either. The blonde extended out his hand, opened his palm, and when he did, nothing came out. And so, Link came to the conclusion that in order for the arm to make water, there had to be water in it. Now they needed another way to get through. The only problem was that they had no idea.

"Hey Blondey," Gin said as he returned to said person's shoulder, "Think this through okay. What did you get when you defeated the Earth Demon?"

Link answered, "I was able to control the ground."

"Good good. Now, what about when you defeated the Primal Demon?"

"I got super strength."

"Very good. So then what would happen if you defeated the _Fire_ Demon?"

Link saw where this was going and he looked back at the fire wall. Then he raised his left hand to look at it. Giving a glance over, he looked back at the wall of fire as he raised his arm with his hand open towards the wall of flames. When he did this, the flames went into a small funnel that was sent into Link's left hand. As all the fire entered into his body, a line appeared below the fire mark on Link's shoulder and descended down his arm in a fire pattern. After only a few seconds, the wall was gone, and the line on Link's arm went all the way down to just above his wrist.

Looking back at his hand and feeling the warm sensation again, he smiled, "I think I'm going to like this." and after a small sigh from the others, the four went through the door and left the temple.

* * *

Outside of the temple, Link and his crew had exited out. Looking around, they see that the bridge has been completely cleared and not one soldier from before hand. However, it did seem that everything was back to it's once peaceful self. As they crossed the bridge though, they were stopped by a group of Koragon soldiers, and they didn't look like the welcome wagon.

"Well. It seems that the monster has done more killing." the voice came from within the group of Koragons, but did not stay hidden too long. Out of the group came none other than Odusk, who had escaped from the Koragon prison and had gathered the few soldiers that were still loyal to him. "Now we can do this the easy way, human. Or we can do this the way I prefer. Give us the creature behind you." he pointed a tentacle to Ishyer as she backed up and readied her claws. In return, Odusk stepped forward with his soldiers strongly behind. "Give us the girl now."

Ishyer lifted her claws up and ran at the group of Koragons head on. Just then, she was stopped by an arm that block her way. Link had remained where he stood as he held back Ishyer from the fight she was going into.

"Seems that she now fights instead of hiding in the dark. No matter, we will still take you. Whether you're dead or alive." Odusk mocked the black haired girl. She snarled at the insult, but Link kept her at bay.

"We are not fighting, Ishyer." Link spoke, "We need to find a smith as soon as possible."

"Oh, so you have no weapon." Odusk said almost surprised, "This will be much easier then." with a small flick of a tentacle, the soldiers went forward and onto the bridge.

They continued forward while at the same time, Torb and Ishyer were getting into fighting positions. Once more, Link placed up a hand. Ishyer was getting irked by the repeated stops by her companion, but did as he said, even though she wanted to beat the Koragon soldiers senseless.

"You know he's just trying to help you." Ishyer looked to see Gin had somehow made his way onto her shoulder without her noticing, but shrugged it off and focused on what the lizard was saying, "We have just finished fighting, which means we are practically drained. Meanwhile, all these soldiers here are in perfect condition and could last much longer. You see, this fight would be over once it began." after that, he went down her back and returned to his perch on Link. Ishyer now looked at Link in a whole new light now. He had showed companionship for her and now, he was being concerned for her safety and protecting her from these Koragon traitors. She had quite the find.

Be that as it may, the Koragon soldiers were still advancing, but Link did not budge from his spot. When they reached ten feet from where he was, Link simply smiled. Odusk noticed this and saw that the smile wasn't a good sign at all. Being cautious, he took the back of the group.

Thinking that it was close enough, Link lifted his left hand. His hand began to smoke, but the soldiers proceeded forward without noticing.

"Now." Link said, "I will show you what happens when you mess with me or my friends." and with that, a pillar of fire shot out of his hand heading straight into the center of the group. Some of the Koragons were hit directly and were killed from the heat, while others were pushed to the side of the bridge and fell into the river of magma. The ones remaining saw what had happened and were standing right where they were. Link smiled again, as Odusk showed himself from behind a burning body. Link continued to smile, "Fire is my ally now. Which means that this is my terrain advantage. You will not win. Just like you could not win against Ishyer."

Odusk grinded his teeth, "I don't care. You have aided the monster, that means that you are no better than she is." using his five tentacle tails, he shot himself up into the air, "Therefore, you must perish as well!" Link's smile remained on his face as he raised his hand higher into the air to point at Odusk's position. And, for the last time, he let out another pillar of fire at Odusk. The Koragon saw the flames coming and knew, that he had not thought this plan through completely.

The flames hit, but it wasn't Odusk, but another Koragon. This one had some skills to them, it was in a drill formation with their tentacles forming the point. The drilling Koragon did not advanve into the flames, but it did stop them from continuing. Odusk, now having an opening, landed on the ground and headed at the blonde while he was open. Just then, Odusk was stopped by the drilling Koragon removing themselves from the fire and grabbing onto Odusk. Said Koragon was then thrown away to reveal the Koragon with this great skill. Jikan, the Koragon Leader.

"Arrest him."

Turning around, Jikan saw ten Koragon dressed in white armor leap onto Odusk and detain him.

"Odusk, you are charged with breaking from prison and attempted murder. You are hereby sentenced to 20 years to life in high security. Take him away." without a word, the white soldiers took away Odusk as he struggled to get free.

"He is evil, my Lord. He cannot be trusted! He cannot be trusted!" Odusk shouted out.

Jikan watched as his war leader had been dragged away. As for Link and the others, they watched on in somewhat confusion.

Gin finally spoke up, "Who were those soldiers?"

"The Peace Military." Jikan replied calmly. An eyebrow quirked for everyone. Jikan explained, "All the most powerful things are sometimes known as 'Peace Makers'. Those ten are our most strongest and most loyal soldiers in the entire Koragon society. One of them could have easily took on Odusk if you need a comparison." all of them were amazed, that sort of power could be highly devistating.

"Jikan." Gin said, "Why didn't you let Link finish him off?"

"Because we deal with criminals in a different way. Since Odusk is a fellow Koragon, even though he is a traitot, he will recieve the same treatment. Now if you excuse me, I must go. There is a judgement hout later today. Will you be returning, Link?" Link shook his head 'no', "Very well then, the lava creatures have disappeared anyways. I thank you. If there is anything you need from us Koragons, we are in your debt." with a bow, the leader turned away and left.

Link and the rest were left alone on the bridge. After standing for awhile, Link turned to Torb and mounted onto him.

"Well, time to go." Link said as he grabbed the reigns.

"Umm. Link?" the blonde looked down at Ishyer who was kicking at an imaginary pebble, "Is it alright...if I...c-come along with you guys." silence settled down amungst them.

Gin and Link looked at each other. Just then, they bursted out laughing.

Ishyer felt crushed, they were laughing at her, they were not really her friends.

"Of course you can!" Gin said, "A lady does not need to ask that kind of question."

Ishyer's hope were raised again, but was a bit angry that they toyed with her like that. That anger was gone when Link extended his hand out to her so she could come on. She took it without question and sat behind Link with her hands wrapped around his stomach.

"There are only a few conditions." Link said before setting off, "One: What I say goes." Ishyer nodded, "Two: Everyone works together and also has equal shares of food." another nod, "And most importantly, Three: If you are going to burn Gin for any remarks. Make sure he is no where near me." Gin's silvery skin turned pale white at this condition while at the same time, Ishyer laughed as hard as she could, nodding as well.

"You got yourself a deal." both smiled at each other.

Link to Torb, "Let's get out of here. Back to the canyon and we'll continue along the field until we reach somewhere else." with a 'Hyah!', Torb ran off, with three passengers on his back.

The quest to save Hyrule had continued.

* * *

(Four hours later)

They had made it out and had been travelling for a couple of hours. It was nearing nightfall and the group had decided to stop and rest. Link had gone to find food in the fields, while Ishyer and Gin were left to make a fire, and Torb got time to rest as he had been running the entire time.

A pile of wood had been collected, and Gin was trying his best to rub two sticks together. Ishyer looked on in amusement. After awhile, the girl got bored of Gin's unsuccessfulness. Taking one of her gloves, she snapped her fingers near the wood pile, and WOOSH! The wood was set ablaze as well as Gin's tail. Doing some rolling on the ground, Gin looked pretty mad.

"Oh thanks! You let me sit there trying to start a fire for Nayru knows when! And then, you go and light me on fire!" Ishyer couldn't help but laugh at this spectacle.

After a few more minutes of yelling, peace had been restore between the two and they sat there next to each other looking at the fire.

"It's beautiful isn't." Ishyer said.

"What?" Gin asked.

"The twilight sky." the lizard looked at the sky to see the orangish horizon as the sun began to set, "Whenever I look at it, I always feel that there is just a whole 'nother out there. One that always is in this wonderful twilight."

"A twilight world?" Gin a bit stunned by the craziness, "Yeah. Next you're gonna tell me that there's a whole other parallel universe to Hyrule?" being sarcastic.

Ishyer then looked at the readers seeing the terrible irony that every should be laughing at if they understood what they were talking about.

"Never mind, Gin. You wouldn't-" just like that, Ishyer fell down onto her back with a moan.

Gin came over to her in a panic, "Ishyer? What's the matter? Ishyer?" right after he said that, he too fell down on top of Ishyer with a moan.

Two men walked out of the bushes and picked up Ishyer and Gin each.

"What should we do with them boss?" one said in a whisper. Out from the bushes came a third man with pitch black eyes and red hair.

"Take them back to the camp, we'll deal with them later."

"And the wolf?"

"Leave it be. As long as we don't wake it, there should be no problem."

"Sure thing. See ya back at the camp, Bones." the two with the captives then left, leaving Bones alone with the wolf.

Walking towards the wolf, Bones spoke quietly to Torb, "You have a saddle on you, means you are tamed." taking a piece a clothe, he dropped it next to the beast.

"Hopefully, they weren't your master. Because I'd like to see them for myself. To be able to tame you would make a good opponent, as well as a recruit." and with that, the black eyed man vanished into the night.

* * *

Bones has come back, and Gin and Ishyer have been captured. Will Link be able to find them? What will the next demon be? More importantly, will Gin ever stop being a pervert. All these questions will be answered in the rest of the story. Except for the last one, I'll answer that right now. No.

See you all next chapter, we see the return of a past character. Find out next time. Until then, I'm out like a sleeping person.


	16. Sea Fiends

Well, the sixteenth chapter of **the 9th Guardian** is finally up.

Dedication goes to all of my reviewers, thanks for all the supportive comments and no flames. Hope you all review for this chapter as well.

Anyways, with out further to do, on with the story.

* * *

We find Link had come to a large rock and taken rest there for the moment, leaving next to the boulder the pile of logs and sticks he had collected for the fire back at camp. For awhile, all Link did was look up at the skies, thinking to himself.

_'Wow. So this is how it's gonna be. My birthday comes up tomorrow with the sun, and I get to spend it by going on an adventure to save Hyrule with a giant wolf, a perverted lizard, and a girl with a troubled past. Never in a million years would I have thought any bit of this could have been possible. All I wanted was,_' he took the locket out from underneath his shirt and looked at it_, 'to be with you, Erisa._' he opened up the locket to see the picture of him on the one side, then Erisa's smiling face on the other_, 'So close,_' a tear came down his face_, 'yet so far away._' he looked up to the stary sky once again, envisioning her somewhere up there.

After awhile, Link's eyes became heavy, and he fell to sleep.

Link arose from his rest, realizing that he needed to head back to the camp. He picked up the firewood and headed back to where Ishyer and the others were. Link went at a faster pace than usual because they were probably waiting for some sort of warmth. That warmth would not come at all.

Right infront of Link stood the last thing he wanted to see. The Mirror Dragon.

The blonde dropped the wood and went straight for his sword on his back. However, he didn't remember that his sword was destroyed by the Fire Demon, but when he did, he placed it back into the sheath. He had left his arrows and other equipment back at the camp, but what he did have were the talismans that he got from the Demons he had defeated.

Both of them began circling around, the area remained quiet with not one sound of nature being made. Just then, Link shot out a pillar of fire from his left arm and hit the dragon directly in the head. The Mirror Dragon was shot back and landed on its back from the blow, and it never got back up.

Link moved in closer to see if the beast was actually dead. He walked up right next to its head, its mouth wide open and a reflective tongue hanging out.

"I did it?" he kicked the head to try to get a reaction, nothing, "I did it!" his chant of victory came too soon.

Right after he shouted out, the earth began to shake, Link could barely hold his ground due to the immense vibrations. All of a sudden, the earth broke away and out from the crust came a towering shadowy figure with tentacles and wings seen in the outline of the figure. All Link could do was look on as it continued to grow in size until it was easily fifty feet above him. Link launched from his arm a pillar of fire being the only attack he could think of to use, but when it struck the figure, it did nothing. After the attack, two arms appeared from the figure's sides and rose into the air.

The blonde saw these arms rising and all he could do was stand and watch as they came over the figures head shaping into a fist of sorts, and then pummeling down onto his small weak body. Just then, he woke up.

Link sat straight up with sweat beads on his forehead and breathing heavily. Looking around, he saw that he was back where he dozed off, next to the rock with the pile of wood to his side. The only thing different was that the sun was rising. Wait a minute...the sun was rising! Link had completely slept through the night until morning broke. He was worried that the others were shivering from the cold night and without anything to eat. Link quickly picked up his pile of wood and ran back to their camp site of quick as possible.

* * *

The sun was now fully in the sky, but still low to the horizon, when Link arrived at the camp. But once he got there, he did not go into an apology to his fellow travellers. Instead, he dropped the pile of wood right where he was standing, for he knew something wasn't right. Looking about the campsite, he saw that both Ishyer and Gin were nowhere to be found, only Torb laid silently still sleeping.

At first Link thought that it was nothing to much to worry about, thinking that the two went off to look for him. But that would not explain why they didn't bring along Torb for his sense of smell, or why there was a foreign piece of clothe laying next to Torb's slumbering body. Link went over to Torb and picked up the clothe, which also woke up his canine companion. Torb realized the same thing as his master did, something was wrong.

And there was only one possible conclusion Link could think of: Gin and Ishyer were taken. So there was only one thing left to do: track them down.

Link touched the grass seeing that it was somewhat wet from the dew, but not too wet meaning that it had not rain during the night. This signified to Link that whoever had left the clothe where it was, their scent could still be traced. Link looked over to Torb who was still looking around for the girl and lizard and showed him the piece of clothe in his hand.

"Okay boy, find them. Find Ishyer and Gin." Torb cooperated and began sniffing the piece of clothe, pressing the clothe up to his nose.

After a few more sniffs, Torb pulled away and began sniffing the air, then the ground, and then back to the air. Finally, Torb faced north where he believed the captors had went. Link then jumped onto the saddle on Torb along with his equipment and the two ran off into the north to find their friends.

* * *

Everything was foggy that Ishyer could see. After rubbing her eyes, she could see somewhat better.

She could see that she was sitting down in a small room with bars replacing one of the walls. She could tell for the most of the part that she was in a prison cell. Hearing some squeeking noise to her right, she turned and looked up to see a large birdcage dangling from the ceiling, inside of it being the lizard Gin. Ishyer tried to move her hands, but soon found out that they were tied up. Looking at her sides, she then found out that her claws were also not with her, meaning that she was at the moment defenseless.

Ishyer tried to remember the events that happened on the night before, but all she can remember was that she could see Gin laughing about the twilight, then the next moment, she was here in this cell.

Outside one could see that it was a hallway leading left to right with no additional cells on the other side of the hallway. Moving as much as she could, she crawled up to the bars of the cell to examine the hall. Twenty feet to the left was a door that lead to somewhere else while to the right there was nothing but a dead end. No doubt there was a guard standing just outside the door. Therefore, without weapons and her hands bound, all she could do was wait to see what her captors would do to her.

Half an hour had past and finally, Ishyer could hear the door creaking open. She crawled to the back of her cell as to be on the defensive for whoever was coming. Multiple footsteps were coming closer and closer. The people belonging to the footsteps had then appeared in front of Ishyer's cell and stopped right in front of it. One of the three that had appeared was a man with red hair and pitch black eyes and easily six foot, the second being another man, shorter than the first, with white hair and a sword on his hip, and the last of the three was a woman in black robes with red hair like the first man's, but not as red, and she had a bow for a weapon. The three looked at Ishyer as Ishyer looked back at them.

"So, you and your gang caught someone out in our woods?" The woman said, "Why is she still alive, Bone? She doesn't look like anyone that could be apart of the crew."

The redheaded man turned to the woman and replied, "She is the bait for the one I want as a crew member. I found her and another next to a wolf of enormous size, completely tamed by the way. If someone could do that, then they can surely be a worthy member."

"That's very clever of you, Bone." The woman complimented, "But, where is the other person of which you spoke of?"

"Hey baby." The woman's eyes were the size of saucers when she heard that.

"No...it can't be." She slowly looked up to the bird cage to see none other than Gin making a winking motion towards her, "Ah Din, it is."

"Long time no see." Gin had a big grin on his face, "Michelle, why so glum to see me? I thought you enjoyed my company. I know I did."

"Umm..." Bone interrupted, "Do you know this thing, Michelle?"

"Yes...but, where's Link?" Michelle searched the two neighboring cells to find nothing, "He's not here."

"Well of course he's not here!" Gin shouted, "If he was, we would have already been out of here." turning his attention to Ishyer, "No offense."

Ishyer replied, "None taken. They haven't gotten me really mad."

"True. Very true. But of course your claws aren't around either so-"

"What in the world happened to Link!?" Gin was interrupted by Michelle's outburst. She turned her gaze onto the black haired girl, furious, "Did you do something to him?"

"No, he left us to get some firewood, and here we are. In this tiny little cell, so if you don't mind, can you just let us go, he'll probably be coming soon." Ishyer turned around to show her bound hands as a signal to untie her.

"Why not." Bone gestured the white haired man to enter the cell. With a knife, he cut the ropes off of Ishyer, and with a key, he opened the cage. Of course, Gin had to do something stupid.

As soon as the cage door was open, Gin went flying out and landing on Michelle's face, "Oh, I have missed you so! Please don't leave me again. I promise to do whatever you want. That...and possibly whatever I want."

"Could you start by getting off of me." Michelle grasped the lizard's body and threw him off of her, but Gin would not be set aside so easily. The lizard crawled up and took his place on her shoulder like he did with Link. The redhead was a bit irked by this, but thought to herself, _'If Link can live with this thing, so can I.'_ Michelle walked away along with Bone next to her and Ishyer being lead out by the white haired man.

The five of them went through the doors and appeared on a sandy beach where Bone and his gang had settled down. Ishyer could seeonly the path into the canyon as the only way in or out, so if Link was to come, he would enter from there. Her conclusion was quickly confirmed as a man came racing up to Bone and Ishyer.

"Sir!" the man stopped in front of the two to catch his breathe, "Coming...from the south...a man and...a beast. They are...moving quickly to our camp. By the time our valley post got the message from the forest watchers, the man had almost reached the post."

Bone's and Michelle's eyes widened as they heard the news. Bone asked his messenger, "When are they to arrive?"

The messenger heaved, and then answered, "By the rate they are going, ten minutes."

Bone simply smiled, "Heh, I do love a challenge." the redhead turned around and shouted towards his camp, "Battle stations! To canyon entrance!" just like that, everyone ran on over to the canyon entrance with weapons in hand and grins on their faces. "Like clockwork." Bone was then greeted by a younger man holding a large white sword. The leader smiled and grabbed his sword from the man and sent him off to the canyon with the rest.

Michelle and Ishyer stayed where they were as they watched Bone and his crew run towards the canyon entrance, awaiting there arriving guest. Michelle turned to Ishyer and asked, "What was he talking about when he said, a beast?"

Ishyer simply smiled and replied, "Oh, you'll see. Link will give them a run for their money, right Gin?"

"Oh ho ho. Right you are, sweetheart. Link has gotten much better since you last saw him, Michelle. A lot better." Gin showed a smile as the three waited to see Link come through the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link and Torb were hot on their captor's trail. Torb had picked up in speed as they then neared a canyon. However, when they reached the canyon, Link pulled on the canine's reigns and brought him to a halt. Looking up into the canyone, Link had remembered what happened last time; he was ambushed. While the blonde was remembering, he noticed Torb had been sniffing the air again. The giant wolf growled into the canyon path.

_'He smells something else. There are probably more people waiting in there. No doubt to ambush us.'_ He sat there pondering on what to do, and after several minutes, Link smiled and pulled up the reigns, "Come on boy, let's give them a run for their money." with a kick, Torb set off again and into the canyon.

* * *

Most of Bone's crew were standing guard at the canyon's exit prepared for the arrival of Link. Bone had organized a few man up on top of the canyon with large boulders to seal off the canyon if need be, but he had confidence in his crew that they could handle one man and a beast. They've handled worst, or so they thought.

Michelle stayed out of this fight, as she did not want to harm Link or be apart of it in anyway, but she knew Link would not be killed from Bone's attack. Knowing Bone, he would keep him alive to be added to the crew, like herself. She took Ishyer and Gin up to one of the watch posts along the beach to watch the fight from a safe distance.

All they could do was wait for the guest of honor to arrive.

The surroundings were quiet. All one could hear was the rolling of the waves and the wind blowing past ears. All of a sudden, one of the men at the exit heard a sound comeing from the canyon path. They were the sound of footsteps in the sand. The fellow raised his weapon, being a spear head tied to a rope, and twirled it around his head. Slowly he walked towards the sound, about to take action as soon as the cause of the sound appeared. Suddenly, he saw something; a huge fireball coming right at him.

The man with the spear-rope ducked down to evade the attack. The ball of fire went over him only leaving a few scorch marks on his clothes, but he didn't expect the next thing to happen. The earth beneath collapsed and he fell down into a ten foot pit. When he looked up to see out of the pit, he saw a green figure running pass, and once the figure was gone, he then saw a red and orange flash of light.

The figure that this man has just seen is of course, Link. Running pass the pit he just made from his stubbed sword, he ran forward to greet the rest of the group before an alert signal could be heard. Upon exiting of the canyon, the blonde was indeed greeted, greeted by about twenty people armed and ready.

Three of from the group threw knives at our hero as he made his appearance, but Link dodged them barely by ducking and rolling. At the end of his roll and rose to one knee and faced his left arm at the left side of the group. Link emitted a small amount of fire into his hand to show what kind of threat he is pushing on them. The left part of the group in return stepped back. The blonde moved his hand slowly over to the right side. While doing this, everyone who was infront of the flamed hand backed up. When Link reached the end of the people, he looked around to see if there was some sort of leader or alpha fighter amungst them. However, he didn't have to look too hard.

"Now!" Link looked up to see Bone, standing next to a few more men who were pushing boulders off the edge of the canyon. One by one, three boulders went hurtling down towards Link's position.

Link had little time to react, but he did react none the less. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the stick that Nikku had given him. As he clenched it and turned into brass knuckles, he swung his arm up at the first boulder. When the two collided, the boulder shattered into pieces around the feet of Link. The next boulder was coming up behind quickly as Link shot up his left arm and destroyed the boulder with a burst of fire. And for the last boulder, just to show off, Link grabbed his stubbed sword and plunged it into final boulder, which also smashed into rubble and landed on the ground.

The blonde remained where he stood as he looked at the group of people in front of him. He gave them a sly grin and said, "Sick 'em." one second later, Torb came leaping into Bone's crew and began flinging them around in his mouth. Screams could be heard as some went flying through the air and into the sand.

"So," Michelle said, watching the fight, "That's what he meant by a beast." both Gin and Ishyer nodded and smiled.

Back to the fight, Link was picking up and stragglers from Torb's little fun time. Link made sure no one was to be killed or mortally wounded, but he did make sure most of them were knocked out for awhile. Looking around though, he couldn't find anyone else that was still standing. He then looked up to the top of the canyon to see four more people including Bone were descending down.

Bone was the first to land with his massive sword in hand. The red haired man turned to face Link, but did not lift his sword to fight him. Instead, he began clapping.

"Bravo. Bravo. Excellent fighting skills," Bone clapped slowly, but not raising his sword to fight. Noticing the broken blade in Link's hand, "but it seems that you're not very good with a sword."

Link did not take the comment to well, and in a small burst of anger, he shot out a fire ball at Bone. Bone simply raised his bone-white sword and the fire ball diminished on contact. The blonde pyro was a bit surprised, as that attack would have destroyed any other blade, like it did with his own. With his anger subsided, Link tried to form a plan. However, he was not able to do so as Torb came running head on at Bone. The red head did not move nor did he lift his sword in defense as Torb came at him.

_'Torb's too close to him now.'_ thought Link, _'He won't be able to move that big of a sword in front of him in time.' _

Just then, Torb was struck by Bone's sword as he neared him. Being hit by the flat of the blade right in the side of his head. Torb was thrown to the side lying on the ground from the impact to his head. Looking at this sight, Link was surprised, not only did Bone move the blade in front of him that quickly, but he also had enough force in the swing to throw his wolf away from his position.

"Amazing weapon isn't it." Bone said, admiring his sword, "It was made from five segments of a dragon's spine." Link almost gasped at hearing this, "They say that a dragon's bone is stronger than it's scales, yet just as light weighted so they can fly. When it is sharpened to a point of blade, it can be a very valuable item." All Link could do was grit his teeth at his opponent. He knew that he could do nothing against Bone, and Bone knew that Link couldn't do anything either. "Lucky for you though," Bone placed the tip of his sword on the ground and continued, "I am not here to fight you." Moving his head to gaze at where Ishyer and Michelle stood, he went on, "Your friends wouldn't like that."

Link followed Bone's gaze and also saw Ishyer and Gin, but most importantly, he spotted Michelle in her black robe. The three friends gave a small wave to the blonde as he smiled and waved in return. Just then, he snapped out of the joy in reuniting and turned to Bone, who was still smiling, "Release them." Link said coldly.

Bone let out a small chuckle, "So you can talk."

Link did not lose his sincere face as he repeated, "Release them. Now."

"Sadly my friend, I can't. They were never prisoners in the first place." Bone pointed over to the two girls and lizard, first to Ishyer, "Those two were brought here to bring you, along with your dog, so you could join my crew." he moved his hand slightly to point at Michelle, "And she, she has already joined." with a small slick of his fingers, Michelle and the other two walked over to Link and Bone without question. Link looked on as he saw Michelle and Ishyer both smile at him, but both for different reasons.

Michelle made the first move towards Link, as she jumped into his arms and gave him a hug, "Oh, I am so glad to see you again Link! I thought we wouldn't see each other again." Link returned the hug and gave a huge smile, being reunited with a companion. Ishyer came right up after Michelle had released. Looking up at him, she said, "Took you long enough." in a playful tone. Link simply continued on smiling at the girls remark.

Just then, Link heard a faint sound in his ear, "_You can have red, I'll take the other._" This was just humiliating.

After the short welcoming ceremony for the four of them, Bone intervened, "Well, I don't know any other way to put this but, do you want to join the crew or not?"

Gin, being a bit snubbish, "And exactly why should we? You have taken our friends and used them as bait. And worst of all, you couldn't find anything else for Michelle to wear!" the lizard was now shooting smoke out of his ears, "I mean honestly, a black robe? That completely covers up everything! At least you could have given her something more decent, like a two piece."

"Hey," Bone tried to defend himself, "That's all we had. It was either the robes she came with or nothing."

A small pause rose around Gin, then he opened his mouth, "That works too."

He opened his mouth for the last time.

* * *

We meet our hero again to see that it is now near sundown as they are sitting at a table eating. Except for Gin, he was hanging from a tree by his tail, just inches above the leaping jaws of Torb. Anyways, Link was busy eating as Bone began to explain to him what troubles there has been on the beach.

It seemed that there have been recurring attacks on the crew from the ocean. The water has taken forms of human-like monsters which can extend their limbs to attack from long distances. These 'Sea Fiends', as the crew have come to call them, have taken the lives of at least ten of the crew members. Luckily, they've managed to hold them back at the ocean for some time now. The last attack, was about three days ago, when Bone's own brother had died, and Michelle had joined the crew. Bone did not know where they originated from nor what their purpose was. After Bone's debreifing, Link did his share telling Bone that is was not only at the beach, it had shown in the forest, mountains, Death Valley, and even at Michelle's home village. Both then knew, that the Sea Fiends had a connection, and that night, they would formulate a plan to go after them.

That night had come quickly, and Link, Bone, Michelle, and three others of the crew were sitted around a table to discuss their plans.

"Alright." Bone started out, "We have gotten a valuable ally who has given us valuable information about the Sea Fiends. Of course, we already know how to defeat them as we simply attack the orb which animates them. However, they continue to come no matter what we do, killing us off bit by bit. Eventually they will be no one left to stop these Fiends from proceeding with what they need to do. And so, I ask for any suggestions from the lot of you."

The room went quiet as everyone went into thinking mode. But after a few minutes, Michelle spoke up, "Why don't we just close off the canyon?"

Her suggestion was shot down by both Link and Bone, Bone speaking first, "That would do us no good, Michelle. Closing the canyon whether we be on this side or the other would just slow them down. Since they are made of water, they can fit through the cracks of the boulders or even travel underneath the ground."

Link then followed, "Plus, they just keep coming no matter what. Sorry, Michelle."

"Then what do you propose we do," one of the three other men asked, "Newcomer?"

"You will refer to the newcomer as Link or Sir." Bone said, with a forceful air, "You discovered first hand that he could take you on anytime." with a grunt, the man slouched in his chair and remained silent for the remainder of the meeting. Bone continued on, "Now Link, do you have anything to say?"

"Yes," Link began, "we attack-" Bells began ringing outside of the meeting room, "Sea Fiends!" could be heard from where the bells were coming from. Everyone knew waht was happening and what to do. They all exited out of the building with weapons in hand and lined up along the beach line.

As they all joined together, red orbs had started to rise out from the ocean, revealing the sea fiends.

"There's more than last time." one of the crew member shouted out.

"No matter, they will still go down." Bone said confidently, "Remember everyone: Never say we die!" Bone pulled forward with sword in hand. Everyone else echoed Bone's warcry, and followed him towards the fiends.

The red orbs then took their form of creatures and met on the beach with Bone's crew. As the two sides met, men went flying backwards from the sea fiends' strikes, and at the same time, bright flashes of red light was dispersed as their orbs were broken.

Link was busy with a handful of fiends as he tried to handle them without his sword. It turned out to be quite difficult. The fiends were too close in range to use his arrows, and fire only turned to them to steam and then they reappeared. The only thing he had left was his super strength, which also was not that effective as the fiends' water bodies cushioned the blows. Link just finished up with one of the sea fiends, but he did not notice the one rising from the sand behind him. The fiend took aim with his tentacle-arm and swung at Link's back. However, the tentacle did not reach as the fiend fell to the ground. Link turned around to see the fiend vanish into the sand, leaving only an arrow behind. The blonde looked up to see Michelle sitting atop on a roof shooting arrows at individual fiends across the beach.

Another bright flash appeared behind Link, he turned around to see yet another fiend disappear, this time by Bone's sword.

"You really need to keep an eye out on where you are." Bone smiled at his comment. Link returned the smile, until he realized that both he and Bone were surrounded by the sea fiends.

Both of the fighters went back-to-back with each other, staring down the surrounding enemy.

"Well," Link spoke, "this is possibly the best way to spend a birthday. Fighting monsters, meeting new people, and having your birthday present being broken."

Bone looked over to the blonde, "Not the way that you were planning, huh?" Link nodded.

One of the sea fiends closed in on Link and another on Bone. Without thinking, Link did a small duck down as Bone's sword stabbed backward over his head and into the sea fiend's orb. While at the same time, Link shimmied around Bone, grabbing his brass knuckles, and threw a firm right hook into the other fiend's orb. Both dispersed at the hits they took. Both Link and Bone looked at each other and nodded, and they went their seperate ways in the battle field.

* * *

The sun had risen on the next morning and brought light to the beach. What the light showed were small craters in the sand, along with about five to six wet, dead bodies and with water strewed across the sands. Those who had survived the night were either treating wounds or being treated for their wounds, for some it was the same person. They were hit hard that last night, and everyone knew, that they couldn't stand another attack like that, if not greater of one.

After two hours or so of mending wounds and collecting the dead, the remaining people were all gathered next to the waterfall, where they had traditionally sent their dead.

Bone was up in front preaching to his fellow members. "Last night, we lost some good men and women. But their loss will not be forgotten as we fight with them in our hearts." Everyone around him had their heads bowed, some with tears in their eyes. However, Link seemed to be deep in thought. "We throw these six men and women into the waterfall, so they may be washed away into the ocean, and be set free by the goddesses." Bone gives a slight nudge to some of the men. They react by lifting up one of the bodies and carried it towards the falls, "Never say we die." Bone finished, and others repeated.

The men were about to throw the first body into the water, when all of a sudden, "Stop!" Everyone including the men holding the body turned to look at Link.

"What are you doing, Link?" Gin asked a bit worried.

"Yeah," Ishyer said, "do you want to get into trouble or something. This is a funeral."

"Don't throw them into the falls." Link said aloud in front of everyone. Now everyone was staring, most with hate in their eyes, including Bone.

"And why shouldn't we, Link?" Bone questioned Link, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"This is how the Sea Fiends get more with each wave of attacks." Link tried to explain himself.

"Do tell." Bone said.

Link continued, "You throw the bodies into the waterfall, right?" Bone nodded, "And every time, the Sea Fiends seem to get more and more on their side with each attack, right?" another nod, "Then that should mean that the Sea Fiends use their bodies to create more of themselves."

"Yes, that all makes perfect sense." Michelle said, stepping foward, "If you throw in those bodies now, Bone, you will only be giving the enemy a greater advantage."

"Very well then." Bone agreed, "But how would they be able to convert the bodies into themselves? All they know to do is to fight."

"That is my second conslusion." Link announced, "There is a building or structure of some sort, at the bottom of the waterfall." the blonde walked up to the ledge and looked down into the waterfall, "That's where I need to go."

"I'll go with you, Link." Michelle ran up to Link's side.

"Me too." Ishyer did the same thing.

"No." Link refused, "Bone needs as many men and women as he needs in case of another attack while I'm gone. Gin and myself will go alone."

"You plan on going to what you believe is the hive of the Sea Fiends?" one of the crew members stepped forward to ask, "That is madness!"

Gin said, "Madness?" a brief silence, and then, "This is Sparta!!" the entire crowd went silent, looking at the lizard with a confused look.

"What the heck is Sparta, Gin?" Michelle asked.

"I have no idea. It just felt like it had to be said right there, don't know why though." with a sigh, Link turned back towards the waterfall, preparing to dive in.

"Hold it." Link stopped to see Bone walking up to him, "Unless you are a fish, I think you'll need these." the black eyed swordsman handed to the two adventurers a pair of cylindrical objects. Asking what they were, Bone replied, "They will convert the water around them into air that you can breathe. That way, you won't drown down there." gladly, Link took the two and gave one to Gin. Placing them in their mouths so that the cylinder part was sticking out horizontally, the two turned back towards the waterfall.

"Be careful Link." Michelle said in a caring tone.

"Yeah," Ishyer said, "Don't get yourself killed." Link replied with a thumbs up, which made the two smile in relief.

And with that, Link jumped off the ledge, and disappeared in the waterfall's bottom.

* * *

**What will Link and Gin find underneath the waterfall? Will the Sea Fiends return? Was it really just a coincidence that Gin said, 'This is Sparta!'? Possibly. We will not know until the next chapter comes up.**

**_Remember: Reviews are so awesome to have. Any writer on this site would truly adore to have them. So please, even if it's a question you need answered about the story, reply and I'll be even happier than before._**

**Well, chip chip cheerio, i'm off like a flashlight in the daytime.**


	17. Beneath the Waterfall

Chapter 17 of, **The 9th Guardian** has finally been installed.

To catch everyone up to speed, since it's been so long since another chapter has been made, Link has met up with Bone and his gang on the beach. They are fighting what the people call, 'Sea Fiends'. Now, Link and Gin and venturing by themselves down into the waterfall, to find the source of the Sea Fiends and how to end this madness. Michelle and Ishyer are left behind to help with Bone's gang to hold down the fort, since they had lost so many men.

And so... we are where we are right now. On with the fic.

* * *

Link went into the waterfall head first. Disappearing from sight underneath all the rushing water, Bone looks down into the watery abyss.

"Good luck, kid. You're gonna need it all if you're going alone." behind him approached Ishyer and Michelle who also looked down over the cliff which Link just jumped off from. All three looking in silence.

Then, "Wait a minute." Michelle had spoken up, "If he's going down there, shouldn't he have something that would help him survive a waterfall? I mean, the waterfall could knock off those things, or worse crush him underneath it's pressure." At hearing this, Bone's and Ishyer's head shoot up with their eyes wide, realizing what Link just did; He possibly just killed himself.

"No." Ishyer said, trying to lighten the mood, "Link isn't that dumb to just jump into a waterfall without planning ahead. Believe me, I've seen him fight." the girl smiled at her certainty.

"We've all seen him fight." Bone said, "He does seem to plan to quite the extent." turning around, he places a hand on Michelle's shoulder, who was still a bit nervous for Link, "He's going to be alright." This brought a small smile back to Michelle. "As for us," Bone continued, "We need to prepare for the Sea Fiends' next attack. Hopefully, Link will have already dealt with the problem before that happens." With that, Bone walked off to attend to the rest of his companions.

Michelle and Ishyer were left with each other on the ledge, watching over the cliff into the waterfall. Michelle looking more worried than Ishyer, for she still had doubts that Link didn't think through this the whole way. Ishyer really did believe that Link was perfectly fine. From what she's seen of him, he'd at least had some kind of plan before doing something this stupid. After a few more seconds of standing near the falls, the two turned towards their camp and headed towards it, preparing for what may happen next.

* * *

Deep beneath the waterfall, laid a small cavern. The cavern seemed to have air in it as the waterfall was flowing across it's entrance like a wall. On the other side of this small cavern was a door and infront of that door, laid Link and Gin. Both of the adventurers were soaked to the bone and knocked out from the fall into the cavern, as well from almost being drowned by the waterfall. The two had lost their water-breathing devices in the water fall, as they were not latched onto their faces properly.

Finally Link started coughing up water. Moaning a bit, he turned to his back, muttering to himself, "I definetly need to stop jumping into stuff. I didn't bring anything that could prepare me for this at all." Link lifted his head up to see the entrance to the cave and the wall of water as well, "Lucky this cavern was here, otherwise, we'd be dead by now. Right, Gin?" "Gin?" Link looked around for his companion, but found him nowhere to be seen. Just then,

"Mmph! Mmmmph! Mmmmmmmmmmph!" The blonde heard a noise underneath him, he realized it instantly and rolled off of his silver skinned friend, who was now gasping for air as well. "Okay, we really, really need to be better prepared for this stuff, Blondey. You know, like maybe, I don't know...getting something that could help us survive a WATERFALL!" Gin said while feircly shaking off the water on him.

The two were about to keep on arguing when they found the door in front of them. It was made of a darker stone than the cavern's walls with a water fall engraved into it. The door didn't seem to have any way to open it. No hinges, knobs, or handles. Gin crawled up to it, examining the door, trying to find a way to open it.

"Maybe there needs to be a password said or something." Gin remarked.

"How did we open the last door, Gin?" Link asked, smirking while also cracking his knuckles.

Gin went pale as he saw a fist come flying at the door. He jumped out of the way in time to hear a smashing sound. Looking behind him, Gin saw that the door was still standing and that Link was grabbing his fist in pain.

"I could have told you that, Blondey!" Gin said smacking Link with his tail, "This is Corredia, the strongest stone around here. You're punches won't even leave a dent, otherwise, I'd have already told you to break it down without question."

"Sorry Gin, jumped into it again." Link apologized.

"It's okay, but there is something odd about this." Gin went back to the door and examined it again, "It looks like it has been carved out not too long ago."

"How long ago, Gin?" Link asked. Gin replied, "About two days, three maximum. Someone, boosted the strength on this door. They knew we were coming here eventually, and they don't want us to go on."

"The Mirror Dragon." Link's fist clenched, remembering what that thing did to him. "So how do we get through?"

"Every door was made to be opened, otherwise it's just a wall." As Gin continued searching for a way through, the door made a cracking noise, "What the?" Gin jumped down and laid down on the ground, playing dead. Link was confused, until...

FWOOSH a massive water tentacle emerged from the door way, grabbing onto both Link and Gin, who was still playing dead. The tentacle pulled them into what looked to be a long tunnel, it continued until they met a split in the tunnel where it went two different ways. This is where both Link and Gin became seperated, Link tried to grab onto Gin, but he was too far away and the tentacle was too strong for him to swim towards his companion, and so they were seperated.

* * *

Michelle was finishing repairing one of the watch towers that had been taken down from the last fight. With the last board being lifted up by her and some other members of the crew, the job was done and the red haired archer left to help with the next task. She had not stopped working since Link had dove into the waterfall, Michelle wanted to be ready for the next wave, and she wanted to put all of her effort into it.

Ever since Link showed up, she had been putting more effort into everything. Michelle was so happy when she saw Link come through the canyon and reveal himself to the gang. She had not seen Link nor her brother Trepe since the three of them seperated from their village in the south in search of the other temples. In her journey, Michelle had found no temples at all. It seems that since Bone captured her, she had forgotten all about her task. All along she had been sitting on one of the eight temples, and she didn't even give it a moments thought. At that, she felt terrible, feeling embarrased that Link picked it up so quickly, it had to be that obvious the water temple was nearby. Michelle started beating herself about this predicament, but she didn't let it show to her fellow crew members, she just went on being herself.

However, it was seen by Bone.

The red headed leader came over to Michelle, helping her with some barricades. "You okay, kid?"

Michelle, "Yeah, what makes you think I'm not?"

"You space out when you are working." Bone said with a smile, "It's pretty obvious."

"Sorry, I've... just been thinking."

Lifting up a board for Michelle to hammer in, Bone replied, "What you thinking about?" Michelle didn't answer and instead kept on hammering. Bone answered for her, "Thinking about Link?" When Michelle heard 'Link', her aim on the nail was off and the hammer in her hand swung into Bone's hand, "OWW!" the injured man pulled away his hand in pain while Michelle ran to Ishyer to retrieve the first aid. "Yep, that pretty much hits it on the nail." Bone said in a joking matter.

* * *

Link woke up completely soaked once again and gasping for air while coughing up water at the same time. He had fallen unconscious while he was being pulled by the water tentacle and so had no idea where he was. After regaining himself though, Link began to look at his surroundings. It was a small, cubicle, tiled room around 20 feet in each direction. Behind him was a hole with water filled up to the top, probably how he got here in the first place. In front of him was a simple door, it looked like the one that showed the entrance to the cave, but not with the same metal as the entrance door. Walking towards the door, Link found out he did not need to open it with brute force, but instead when he went near it, the door opened on its own. And so, Link continued walking through the door, but cautiously, as he did not know what could be waiting for him.

As he went into the next room, he noticed something odd about the room; it was the exact same. Looking back into the room he came from, Link kept on moving back and forth to see that they were in fact the exact same. The only difference was that this room had four doors instead of one. The water hole was in the same place, right in the middle, as the room before. Link looked at the three doors, trying to choose which one he should take. Finally, he chose the one on his right.

Going through it, he found once again the exact same room as the one before. He went through the door on his right, and again the exact same room. Taking the right door once more, he found the same room, but this time, Look the door on the left. When he entered the room, it was where he had began, as there was only one door in this room.

Link began thinking this through to himself, _'This whole thing is just a big maze. If someone is still alive when they arrive here, they wander aimlessly until they do die. That means I better find out where the exit is, but also know where I've been.' _The blonde began searching his pockets, but pulling out nothing he wanted, _'I have no paper, so I can't make a map. No compass, never thought I'd ever need one. Maybe there's a map or something in here?' . . . . 'Nah, that'd be far too foolish for anyone to leave something like that.' _Looking at his left hand, Link made his decision, '_I'll have to leave a mark of my own. By generating a small amount of fire, I should be able to leave a char mark on the sides of the doors I went through. That way, I'll never go through the same one twice, and if I do, I'll know I did.' _Link grabbed the side of the door, leaving a burnt mark on it, and giving the boy a smile, _'Link, you're a genius.'_

Gin woke up from also being unconscious due to the loss of oxygen. When the silver lizard awoke, he saw he was in a massive tiled room, much like the one Link was in. Aside from the huge size difference, Gin's room had no doors leaving the area, four massive pillars on the corners, supporting the ceiling. And lastly, there were multiple statues of men and women, all with seperate sections slightly different shades, or made of different stone.

"Well, I gotta say," Gin said out loud, as he walked up to one of the female statues, "This place has great architecture. Really, really great architecture." Shaking his head from the distraction, Gin looked around for a way to get out of this room. But after countless attempts to do so, he could only find the water hole in the center of the room from where he entered from. Looking into the water hole, he could not see an end to it, so Gin did not dare try to venture into it. All Gin could think of was to wait and hope that the Blondey would show up soon.

* * *

The Blonde that Gin was waiting for had gone through multiple doors, making a small scorch mark at each doorway he had gone through. When he entered into the next room he found three doors marked with scorch marks, counting the one he had just come through, so that only left one door that he had not gone through. Without any hesitation, Link gladly chose the unmarked door, being proud of his idea to navigate through the maze. When he opened the door though, he was met with a surprise.

Link stopped walking forward as soon as the door opened up to reveal the next room. This room looked nothing like the previous ones at all. It was by far larger, and worst, the floor was not where he was going to step. In fact, the floor far down beneath him, with the entire room being filled with water up to his door. Looking through the doorway, Link saw that there were two more levels below the one he was standing on, as there were doors along the walls, with only the bottom ones actually touching the floor tiles. Further investigation showed that in the water was a larger glass orb, suspended in mid-air, and filling up half of the area of the room. Inside the orb was a spiraling staircase going along the inside of the orb up to someplace in the ceiling, and in the middle of the orb and the staircase itself was a massive statue depicting a three-headed hydra with claws, appearing to be in mid-attack. The orb and statue were fully submerged in the water, all that came out was the staircase.

_'I see another door over on the wall on my left.' _Link listed in his observation, _'I could probably swim over there and see what else is over there.'_ Slowly, he placed his foot into the water, making a ripple, but then had second thoughts, _'Then again, this could be like that water before and send me back to where I was, maybe even get rid of my burn marks. No, I shouldn't jump into things anymore.'_ and Link removed his boot from the water and turned back. _'I'll just have to find another way there.' _And so, he continued on through the maze of doors, hoping to find someplace of importance.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Gin. He was just sitting on one of the statues' head and waiting.

"Ten rupees says he's lost and doesn't know where to go. I just wish I could do something to help him out." the lizard looked down at the statue he was sitting on. He was glad he chose this one, as to him it had the best 'architecture' to it. "What do you think gorgeous? If I was human, and you were living, you know...You think we could be something?" No answer came from the female statue, "You're right, we shouldn't ruin this moment with words." Gin smiled as he went down to her shoulder. "Oh yeah, a much better view than on Blondey's shoulders, I hate looking down and seeing feet."

As Gin was admiring the stone creation, a noise came from the hole in the center of the room. A ringing of a small bell, as the water in the hole began to ripple. When the ripple had reached the edge of the hole, a glowing line between the tiles, began making its way to the opposite side of where Gin was and went to the base of another female statue. When the line reach the statue, the structure began to glow for a short period of time, then only its eyes glowed. All of a sudden, it blinked, the statue changed from its previous position by standing erect and walked off of its pedestal.

The stone woman also had parts of her body replaced with water, these being her legs, midsection, hair, and right arm. She looked nowhere else than at the hole which had made the ripple that awakened her. She walked towards the only exit to the room, meanwhile Gin was hiding behind his favorite statue, looking at what had just happened.

"Did you see that baby?" Gin said to his statue. He looked at her for an answer, but none came. "Din, I just might go for you silent types now." Gin saw the living statue nearing the hole, and was about to enter it. "I must leave now baby, but I'll make sure I see you again." With a wink, he ran as fast as he could and latched onto the female statue's shoulder, as the two descended into the waters.

* * *

Up on the beach, the sun was near setting, and Bone's crew knew what that meant; they didn't have much more time until the Sea Fiends would return. The good news, thanks to Link's advice, the Sea Fiends would have the same number that they had when they retreated. The bad news, they too were down in numbers, and currently, they would either be equal of have less men than the Sea Fiends did. So, the entire day the crew had been building up their defenses as well as training to better their combat skills for what they believed to be the final battle, whether they won or lost.

Atop of one of the cliffs that were overlooking the oceanside, Michelle and Ishyer were watching the others at work. Even Bone was down with his crew, doing mostly muscle work, while others crafted more weapons or nailed down things to reinforce buildings. As the two girls watched, not once did they look at each other, nor did they speak. They had too much to think about at the time.

Then, Ishyer broke the silence, "He really is that strong, isn't he?" still not looking at Michelle.

The archer responded, "According to Gin, yes." also not looking at Ishyer, "So...we don't need to worry about him."

"He saved you too, didn't he?" Ishyer asked.

"Yeah, he was the first person I had seen ever since my village was attacked."

"By what? The Sea Fiends?"

"No, something far worst. It's the cause of the Sea Fiends."

Ishyer was shocked to hear that, "I'm sorry. Are you the only one left?"

"No," Michelle repeated, "I have a brother, who is in the East at the moment."

"Well, at least you have someone who cares about you."

After hearing this, Michelle turned to Ishyer, "What do you mean?"

"I never had a family, I spent most of my days being hunted and hated by a different race. Then one day, he showed up."

Michelle knew who she was talking about, "Link." Ishyer nodded, "That was kind of like me too." Ishyer now looked at Michelle, "It was just me and my brother after the attack. We dared not leave the village, as we thought that thing was still out there looking for us, so we made rest in our village. It was different though, so quiet. Everyday we woke up, we'd hope to hear our parents calling our names for breakfast, but they never came. Finally, it got too hard for us to live on the food we had left, so I ventured out of the village in search of some. That's when I met Link."

"He's someone who shows up at the right time." Ishyer gave a little smile.

Michelle returned the smile, "Now if only Gin couldn't show up at the wrong time." Both of them laughed with one another.

* * *

"Alright, this is driving me insane!" Link said as he left what he believed to be the one hundredth burn mark on the door he passed through. Doorway through doorway, room to room, the blonde could not find anything through this maze he was in; no stairs, no new features, not even the same door that lead him to the large room filled with water. In every room it was always the same thing, blue tiles, a door on each wall, and a hole fillled with water in the center of each of them. "This is what I get for not jumping into things now. Man, the Goddesses must have one big sense of humor. If I ever find that room again, I'm going for a nice swim, no matter what."

He was about to go through the next door, when he heard a noise from behind him. Link knew that something was up, as it was something he had heard before since he was in this maze. Link turned around pulling out the brass knuckles from his pouch. What he saw was the water in the center of the room, bubbling.

The water started to rise slowly, which made Link suspect that a Sea Fiend was coming up. Just then, SPLASH!, the bubbling water shot out of the hole and was sent throughout the entire room. Link covered himself so he wouldn't get too wet, but when he lowered his arms, he saw what came out hole.

A woman's body, with parts of her being made of stone, while the others were made of pure water. She possessed no mouth, but she was able to stare Link with her stone eyes, knowing where her opponent was. But that wasn't all she had with her.

COUGH COUGH! the noise was heard from just behind the female. The figure revealed itself to be none other than Gin, choking on the water that he had swallowed.

"Gin?" Link said, both happy and disappointed. Happy that he had found his little friend, and disappointed because Gin was paying attention to something else than the danger at hand. "Gin!"

The lizard's attention was finally obtained, "Blondey? Oh that's great! You would not believe where I have been. I was in this huge room with statues full of hot babes."

"Gin."

Gin didn't pay attention, "But then I found the one of my dreams, my goodness, the greatest architecture I have ever seen. When I become human, and she comes to life, then we'll live happily ever after!"

"Gin."

The female creature had finally noticed the silver lizard on her shoulder. Using her arm of stone, she clenched onto the lizard's body and threw him away, landing next to Link's feet.

"Why didn't you say something, Blondey?" Gin said in pain.

"Hey I tried." Link said as he picked up Gin and placed him on his shoulder. Gin turned around and faced their new enemy with the same eyes as Link.

"So," Gin started out, "We're back to fighting, huh?"

"Yep." With that, Link started running at the female, with brass knuckles in hand. In return, so did the female.

* * *

**What is this mysterious female? A higher form of Sea Fiend? What has been going on in this mazed area, and what will happen if they are set loose on the world? Let's hope Link can stop it all, before it's too late.**

**Give thanks to reddragon, he's the one who encouraged me to update sooner. I give you a high five and a plutonium penguin.**

**Okey dokey, I'm out like the law of reason if a plutonium penguin truly did exist.**


End file.
